Bonus Track
by Nocturna4
Summary: Continuación de "Cómame señor Lobo". Los recuerdos, escenas fuera de cámara, anécdotas; todos pasan a primer plano ahora como capítulos únicos. No importa cuanto se relate de una historia, no existe nada mejor que vivirla en primera persona. Este es el lugar en donde los secretos de la manada son revelados.
1. El rito fundamental

**Cómame, señor Lobo: Bonus Track**

**Pre-Secuela/Retcon/Secuela: **Queridos lectores, se les recuerda que para entender esta historia, es necesario leer "_Cómame, señor Lobo_", dado que los capítulos que se publican aquí son una suerte de pre-secuela, secuela y retcon que tienen validez e influencia en la historia original. Sin haber leído el fic anteriormente mencionado no se podrán entender el siguiente trabajo.

**Advertencia: **Este trabajo es puramente lúdico, sin fines lucrativos. "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaración:** Cada capítulo es un "tomo único", para ubicar a los lectores se partirá en avisar en cada título de capítulo si son: Pre-Prologo, Post-Epílogo o en qué capítulo están situados de la historia original. Esto aspira a ayudar a los lectores a no perder la línea cronológica.

**Post-Epílogo: El rito fundamental**

- Muévete, Phoebe y Lila ya van a salir de clases y debemos encontrarnos con ellas. –Gretel se cruzó de brazos, observando a su prima en el sillón de la sala de la casa de huéspedes. Helga tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a un lado, con completo berrinche y enojo.

- ¿Por qué debemos ir con ellas? –se quejó.

- Porque una de ellas es tu mejor amiga. –le recordó la alemana, fulminándole con la mirada.

- No, eso entiendo ¿Por qué con Lila? –notó como la mirada azulada de su prima parecía encenderse en furia- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es mi novia! –Gretel lo dijo en voz alta, sin miedo, sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba o no. Pues así era ella y sería ridículo sorprenderse de la naturalidad con la que hablaba de un tema que hasta debería lograr que se sonrojara un poco- ¡Es tu amiga! ¡Y ella también está preocupada por ti!

- Ni que estuviese enferma… -masculló, notando su falta y manteniendo su mirada apartada- Es algo personal…

- Ir al ginecólogo no es algo personal. Todas tenemos los mismos genitales que tú y sabemos que tienes genitales femeninos por ende. Además, nadie va a estar sobre el hombro del ginecólogo mirando de qué color y de qué tamaño tienes todo. Así que deja de ser mojigata y muévete. –sentenció.

- Les odio… -susurró, levantándose, dado que la pelea estaba perdida. Y era verdad, cuando Gretel le había anunciado que ya había apartado cita con su ginecólogo, se sorprendió y más al saber que irían en tropa de poder femenino… como si ella necesitara tanta audiencia.

En esa mañana, cuando la alarma de Arnold sonó, imaginó que sentiría algún dolor en su cuerpo, le sorprendió moverse con naturalidad y recibir un "buenos días" contra su boca a la vez que un par de cálidos labios besaban los suyos. El chico salió al baño y ella hizo una revisión de los posibles daños. Sin contar un dolor muscular ligero en la cara interna de sus muslos, se sentía realmente bien. La chica se vistió ágilmente pero antes de salir notó una mancha carmesí en una de las sábanas. Los colores subieron a su rostro mientras corría de vuelta a la cama, jalaba la tela con poca delicadeza, logrando desordenar del todo la cama, la envolvió contra su pecho con un gesto apremiante y bajó corriendo a su departamento.

Cuando entró, con el corazón en la garganta, descubrió a Will desayunando y a Gretel terminándose su segundo plato de cereal. Los dos chicos la observaron interrogantes hasta que unas pícaras sonrisas se pintaron en sus labios. Antes que pudieran comenzar a reírse, corrió a su habitación y azotó la puerta. Afuera escuchó a su prima caerse de la silla de tanto reírse y a Will luchando por regañarla a la par que pensaba si debería tener una charla de hombre a hombre con Arnold ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el pelirrojo se había vuelto algo así como su custodio cuando no se dio cuenta? Helga le quitó importancia, se quedó encerrada hasta que Gretel y el chico se fueron a la preparatoria, no sin que antes la alemana le anunciara que cuando volviera la llevaría al ginecólogo. Y era una orden, no había opción de réplica.

Y ahí estaba, enfurruñada levantándose y siendo escoltada fuera de la casa de huéspedes por su prima, quien hablaba por celular con Big Bob para explicarle que llegaría tarde porque debía llevar a Helga al médico ¿Por qué? Nada grave, solo había comenzado la etapa de vacunas contra la gripe y sería bueno evitar los gastos de la enfermedad gracias a la vacuna. Claro, a Big Bob le gustó la idea porque no tenía que hacerse responsable más que del desembolso del dinero.

Gretel llevaba su traje de oficina, de un color terracota y con unos botines cafés, le daba un aire de ser una tía joven que sacaba a pasear a su sobrina rebelde. Helga notaba como las facciones de la alemana se acrecentaban gracias al moño alto con el que recogía su cabello y el maquillaje maduro y sutil en su rostro. A su lado, Helga destacaba por sus botas de caña alta de cuero con cierres gruesos tipo militar, las medias, a la mitad de su muslo, color negras y con líneas en forma de oscuras espiral, los shorts oscuros de jean y la playera negra con letra rosa sobre su pecho citando "_Came on, get crazy. It's the only way to beat me!_" parecía retar a propios y a extraños a intentarlo. Helga se subió en silencio al bus, guiando a su prima para que, por azares del destino, no terminara bajándose por la puerta de atrás y perdiéndose en el callejón que quedaba justo en la parte trasera de la casa de huéspedes.

- ¿Sabes? –Gretel se cruzó de piernas, observando por la ventana- En esta maldita ciudad apartada de la mano de la humanidad no existe ni una sola tienda de juguetes eróticos. –Helga se atoró con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser con fuerza, observando como la alemana lucía sorprendida de que esa noticia la hiciera reaccionar así- ¿Verdad? ¡Es increíble de creer! ¿Cómo no pueden tenerla?

- ¡Gretel! –le regañó, notando que los pasajeros de por lo menos tres asientos a la redonda les observaban con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? –la aludida se cruzó de brazos, recogiéndose en el asiento como una niña castigada- Por lo menos para las fiestas de solteras deberían tener uno ¿O de dónde sacan los colgantes con vibradores pequeños y las tangas comestibles? Aunque me parezcan de mal gusto son parte de una tradición legendaria.

- Recuérdame no dejarte organizar mi despedida de soltera. –masculló, cubriéndose el rostro.

- ¿Quién dijo que necesito tu permiso? Los chicos y yo, en Alemania, ya hemos planeado todo para cuando ocurra. –se estiró para quitarse la pereza, sonriendo de manera felina- Will y yo tendremos que ir hasta Washington por tu regalo. –sentenció.

- ¡No quiero ningún regalo! –le recordó, dando un golpe con su pie en el suelo.

- Lo mismo dijiste de las botas ¿Recuerdas? "_No quiero botas. Son poco cómodas. Nunca me las voy a poner_". Y ahora no dejas de usarlas. –le sacó la lengua.

- Es diferente.

- Tienes razón, las botas las usas en público, el vibrador en privado. Pero seguirás el mismo principio. –le dio un golpecito con su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz- No vas a dejar de usarlo porque te encantará. Como las botas. –sonrió de costado.

- ¿Y tú como sabes?

- Porque el noventa por ciento del uso de un vibrador implica imaginación. Tú tienes una gran imaginación. Por ende, vas a pasar momentos increíbles. –se encogió de hombros al notar que su argumento no estaba funcionando- Bien… en realidad…

- ¿Si…?

- Creo que necesitas aprender de tu propio erotismo un poco más. El poder de las mujeres radica en conocer su propio feminismo. –se acarició los brazos para hacer un énfasis en sus palabras- En saber que tan atractivas, seductoras y poderosas podemos ser con nuestro cuerpo. La regla principal es amarnos y mimarnos para saber cómo hacer que los otros sepan cómo amarnos y mimarnos correctamente. Si no aprendes a saber que tu atractivo viene por ser tú y no porque "_eres una mujer y por ende vas a atraer a los hombres neandertales_", no vas a llegar a ningún lado. Creo que un poco de auto-erotismo te haría bien. –Helga estaba sorprendida por el discurso de su prima, con esa manera tan seria y profesional que abordaba el tema, estaba segura que el mundo se estaba perdiendo de una gran sexóloga solo porque la señorita era adicta al dinero contante y sonante de los negocios tecnológicos- ¿No estamos a punto de llegar? –consultó, señalando el sofisticado edificio que se aproximaba.

- ¿Ah? –Helga parpadeó un par de veces- ¡Ah! ¡Si! –jaló el cordón que llamaba la parada y salió corriendo a la salida junto con Gretel. Frente a ellas estaba la Academia Benjamin Rush, los estudiantes ya casi habían desaparecido, así que fue fácil encontrarse con Lila y Phoebe, quienes charlaban enfrascadas sobre arquitectura moderna. Cuando la pelirroja se encontró con Gretel, Helga pudo percatarse de la manera cálida en que la mirada esmeralda resplandeció y una genuina sonrisa se formó en sus labios, las manos pecosas temblaron suavemente, como en un juego de saber o no la ruta que debía realizar. En cambio, Gretel se movió con naturalidad, a pesar que se le notaba con un humor mucho más dócil, saludó con naturalidad y ofreció su brazo a la chica para que lo tomara. Ese era un gesto poco llamativo socialmente pero a la vez brindaba una intimidad que, en conjunto, animaba a Lila. Phoebe también había captado todo pero su prioridad era Helga y la manera en que analizaba su rostro le decía que estaba intentando medir sus niveles de felicidad si es que eso era posible- Estoy bien. –movió sus manos- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Por supuesto, el doctor Cortez no nos va a esperar para siempre. –admitió Gretel, caminando una vez más a la parada de autobuses.

- ¿Un ginecólogo varón? –consultó Phoebe, con extrañeza- Las mujeres suelen confiar más en mujeres para eso.

- Bueno, yo tengo ginecóloga desde hace algunos años. –comentó Lila- Nunca lo vi como cuestión de género, mi padre solo me dijo que se la recomendaron y ya.

- El doctor Cortez es el tipo de ginecólogo en que confío. –apuntó Gretel, subiendo al bus y continuando su conversación cuando se acomodaron en la última fila- Sincero, franco, gracioso, abierto de mente y por sobre todo profesional. Si voy a contarle a un doctor sobre mi sexualidad y si tengo o no dolores en la menstruación, quiero que sea alguien que no se le caiga los ojos cuando le explique lo quisquillosa que soy en situación de quien entra o no en mi cama.

Helga ahogó una risa la cual no pudo contener al notar la mirada de extrañeza en Lila, seguida por el sonrojo prolongado de Phoebe. Por supuesto, ellas no entendían, pero Gretel no era de permitir que cualquiera pudiese hacer contacto íntimo con ella a pesar del aire liberal que tenía. En ese sentido, era exagerada. Si sabía que la persona era virgen no se preocupaba, pero si no lo era, lograba de una u otra manera, que se hiciera exámenes médicos, desde enfermedades de trasmisión sexuales simples hasta de sangre. Gretel no dejaba que nadie manchara el templo que había creado de su cuerpo. Claro que pocas personas llegaban a aceptar eso y muchos se enojaban, la alemana ni siquiera le daba importancia pero era casi un requisito dar carpeta para poder saber si la libido de la chica subiría o caería a niveles glaséales.

- Bueno, tampoco debe ser tan complicado ir a uno ¿No? –consultó Helga, estirándose de manera despreocupada, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Phoebe.

- ¿Nunca has ido a uno? –la chica negó- ¡Pero Helga!

- Si ha ido. –defendió Gretel- En Alemania la llevaba al mío. Le hacíamos chequeos completos. –fulminó con su mirada a su prima- Ella venía de este lugar sin siquiera revisarse la vista.

- No es mi culpa que Big Bob no llame a los médicos a menos que ya estés enfermo. –se encogió de hombros- En todo caso, cuando iba allá nunca tuve que abrirme de piernas.

- Y Arnold te lo agradece. –bromeó Gretel, Helga se preparó para golpearla pero para su sorpresa fue detenida por Lila, quien con agilidad capturó su puño y lo apartó de la alemana, quien le sacó la lengua, con una sonrisa astuta- El señor lobito no hace eso.

- Él te tiene miedo. –recordó Helga, aun sorprendida, porque la pelirroja lo había hecho con naturalidad, continuaba con la conversación como si mil veces hubiese sido capaz de atrapar el puño de alguien con su mano.

- Mi bailarina no. –se encogió de hombros y Phoebe se rio por lo bajo al notar la frustración de Helga al darse cuenta que no podría darle un par de lecciones a su prima mientras Lila estuviese cerca, dado que era natural que la chica se movira a cuidar la integridad física de Gretel- ¿Bajamos?

Las cuatro chicas se bajaron en el centro de la ciudad, frente a frente al hospital principal. Gretel se adelantó para hace el papeleo, mientras charlaba con Lila y le intentaba convencer de que aprendiera un arte marcial, dado que tenía una agilidad digna de explotar.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Arnold? –consultó Phoebe, tentando suavemente el terreno. Helga se sonrojó de inmediato y se encogió de hombros- ¿Normal…? –la chica parecía buscar minas en lugar de entablar una conversación.

- Nosotros… -la rubia se movió inquieta- Mejor te lo cuento luego. –sentenció. Porque definitivamente no estaba lista para hablar del tema. Ni siquiera ella se creía que todo eso hubiese realmente pasado. Y se repetía una y otra vez que si había sido así ¿Cómo contarle a Gretel si ni siquiera podía con ella misma?

- ¡Hey! –la alemana las llamó- ¿Vienen?

- Esta bien, Helga. –Phoebe apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro femenino y ambas fueron con las otras dos chicas para subir por el ascensor al quinto piso, donde el consultorio del doctor Cortez las esperaba.

El hombre no pasaría de los treinta y cinco años, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, su piel canela, cabello castaño y rostro sin afeitar, le daba un aire agradable y despertaba confianza inmediatamente.

- Gretel. –saludó y luego observó a Helga- Asumo que esta es mi paciente ¿Van todas a entrar? –consultó, abriendo la puerta del consultorio.

- Nosotras te esperamos aquí. –Helga asintió e ingresó con el doctor, sintiendo un ligero temblor en sus manos ¿Qué tanto le asustaba la idea de admitirle a un desconocido algo que ni siquiera le había contado a su prima?

El consultorio tenía un escritorio con dos sillas, una en frente de otra, con una computadora de división, atrás una cortina por la cual alcanzaba a ver un tipo de silla reclinable con unos ganchos que imaginaba era donde se ponían los pies para dar la mejor vista cuando hacían la famosa revisión profunda. La rubia no supo a donde dirigirse pero el hombre le señaló la silla y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

- Bien, señorita Pataki ¿Nerviosa? –consultó, al parecer venía de Puerto Rico, tenía un acento tropical diferente al cubano en su perfecto inglés.

- No… -mintió, cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, sería normal que lo este. Por lo que dice su historial médico… -el hombre tenía sus ojos oscuros clavados en la máquina- Nunca ha tenido una revisión ginecológica.

- Se podría decir… -se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces crearé primero su ficha. –el doctor clavó sus amables ojos en ella, Helga pudo sentir una cálida mirada similar a la de Arnold en ese hombre, alguien que estaba dispuesto a ayudar y preparado para extender la mano a cualquiera que lo necesita. Inmediatamente sintió confianza y se dispuso a responder las preguntas reglamentarias, pero cuando se acercaron a los temas referentes a la profesión del hombre y el motivo de consulta, ella ya tenía el corazón ensordeciéndola.

- Señorita Pataki ¿Es usted virgen? –preguntó, con la misma naturalidad que había consultado su edad.

- Eh… -la chica miró el techo. No iba a ser tan fácil contestar como cuando dijo su edad ¿Verdad?- No…

- ¿Mantiene relaciones con una pareja estable? –la chica asintió, aunque estaba dando por asumido que así sería.

- Anoche… fue mi primera vez. –susurró, en un hilo de voz. El hombre sonrió comprensivo y asintió.

- Entiendo. Me alegra mucho que decidiera venir a una consulta médica, eso ha sido muy maduro de su parte. Pero tendré que hacerle un par de preguntas de carácter íntimo.

La chica asintió, sin sorprenderse que lo siguiente que tuviese que responder eran sobre Arnold y que tanto conocía de su vida sexual. Lo cual había sido extremadamente fácil ¿Virgen? Por supuesto que no ¿Cuántas parejas sexuales había tenido? Una y planeaba que así se quedara el asunto ¿Y ella? ¿Para qué demonios iba a querer más? La noche anterior había salido muy bien como parar irse de curiosa por ahí.

- ¿Método anticonceptivo? –Helga ladeo el rostro con extrañeza y notó como el doctor estuvo a punto de reír- ¿Qué método anticonceptivo van a usar de ahora en adelante?

- Pues… -¿Condones? Hasta ella sabía que eso no era la más emocionante opción.

- ¿Qué te parece la inyección que es una vez al mes? El precio es económico y solo debes ponértela una vez por mes. –Helga se apoyó del todo en el espaldar de la silla, mirando el techo. La ciencia había avanzado para prevenir el embarazo de diferentes maneras pero ¿Cuál sería la forma indicada para ella?

La chica se levantó con resolución y apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- ¿Tú qué opinas…? –ella abrió la puerta del consultorio repentinamente, dentro del mismo cayeron Gretel, Lila y Phoebe, repentinamente las tres chicas estaban boca abajo en el suelo, una sobre la otra y observando a Helga como si hubiesen sido capturadas robando una galleta- Me retracto. –masculló, cruzándose de brazos, escuchando como el doctor Cortez contenía la risa- ¿Ustedes que opinan?

- Yo… -la alemana se cortó cuando notó que Phoebe abría la boca con toda la intención de gritar, en un movimiento tanto ella como la pelirroja estaban cubriendo la boca a la chica japonesa, quien luchaba por hablar y deshacerse de ellas- Tu mejor amiga está molesta de enterarse por clandestino espionaje barato dónde botaste tu virginidad. –explicó con burla, Helga pudo jurar que Phoebe no solo la estaba maldiciendo en japonés, sino que ponía en tela de duda eso de la amistad.

- Phoebe… calma. Estoy segura que Helga no había tenido tiempo para explicarte. –parecía que Lila iba diciendo eso bastante tiempo porque la chica no pareció calmarse para nada, sino ponerse hasta más molesta.

- Yo estoy seguro que pueden ingresar todas o quedarse afuera ¿Qué dice, señorita Pataki? –obviamente el doctor tenía otros pacientes y no se veía muy bien tener tres chicas como tapetes en la entrada de su consultorio, si hiciera tatuajes u ofreciera servicios BDSM… la historia sería diferente.

- Que entren. –se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su silla, sintiendo a las tres chicas atrás suyo como si fuesen sus guardaespaldas- ¿Y bien? Dado que oyeron… -comentó, con la ceja enmarcada.

- Yo uso el implante, me lo puse el año pasado. –Gretel se encogió de hombros, señalando con su mirada su brazo derecho, donde le habían introducido las varillas anticonceptivas- Así que tengo cuatro años más antes de sacármelo. Soy demasiado olvidadiza hasta para la inyección. -admitió- Lo que tienes que entender es que con o sin actividad sexual vas a tener que usar estos métodos. Sino vas a arruinar el proceso. –el doctor asintió, con orgullo- Ahí lo tienes, soy una paciente modelo. –Helga observó a Lila y Phoebe, esta última se estaba calmando de su berrinche reciente.

- Yo creo… -la pelirroja llevó sus dedos bajo sus labios, meditando- que si estuviese en tu situación, usaría el parche, te lo pones una vez por semana y siento que es menos invasivo. –le dio un ligero escalofrío- y evitas las agujas. –admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, entre los métodos más seguros está la inyección, Helga. –analizó Phoebe- También es menos invasivo que otras opciones a pesar de contener una aguja.

La chica asintió ante el consejo de las chicas, el doctor Cortez les observaba con paciencia, notando la interacción que había entre ellas.

- La inyección mensual está bien. –el hombre asintió y le hizo una receta, por suerte sacó a las chicas en el momento de hacerle la revisión, que le pareció menos problemática aunque fuese tener el rostro de un desconocido entre las piernas. El hombre hablaba con tranquilidad y le recordaba ligeramente a Will. Lo que le hizo preguntarse si al pelirrojo le permitiría estar tan cerca sin romperle el cuello, posteriormente pensó en decirle a su amigo que se decidiera por ser ginecólogo, tenía cara de ser uno bueno.

- Bien, señorita Pataki. –concluyó el hombre, mientras Helga terminaba de vestirse- Todo en orden, espero verla dentro de seis meses para otro chequeo. Y recuerde hacerse los exámenes de sangre y los otros que le envié, cuando tenga el resultado puede venir y despejaré sus dudas. No necesita una cita para eso.

- Gracias. –fue saliendo del consultorio, notando como las chicas estaban enfrascadas en una profunda conversación de porque era imposible que surgiera una Tercera Guerra Mundial ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a ese tema? ¿Por qué no eran como las chicas normales y hablaban de famosos y maquillaje? Ah… porque si fuese así no se llevaría con ellas.

- Y una cosa más, -Helga regresó a ver al doctor, quien sostenía la puerta- Salude a Stella de mi parte y si puede recordarle que su control es el próximo mes le estaría agradecido. –y cerró la puerta. La chica se quedó estática en su lugar y avanzó casi a tropezones al grupo.

- ¿Es el ginecólogo de la mamá de Arnold? –sacudió de los hombros a su prima.

- Ah… si… olvide decírtelo. –y su expresión era sincera- No lo vi importante. –y lo decía en serio.

- Te mato. –sentenció- ¿El ginecólogo de la mamá de Arnold sabe que tengo relaciones con el hijo de su paciente? –estaba a punto de caer en una crisis histérica…

Las chicas se observaron entre sí, sabiendo que era un mal lugar. Por lo que vieron, en el mismo piso había un psiquiatra y la idea de visitar todos los sábados a la rubia en una celda acolchonada no sonaba tan divertida.

- Descuida, es profesional. No le va a contar a nadie. Ahora relájate. Y bien… -sacó su celular- ¿Llamo a Will para que traiga a Zoe y nos vamos de compras? –preguntó, buscando distraer la atención.

- ¿De compras? –Lila ladeó suavemente el rostro, sin comprender.

- A Washington, no queda muy lejos ¿O vamos mañana? –dudó- Ya perdimos tiempo de carretera aquí y no quisiera que Will conduzca en la noche de regreso. Además, debo ir con el tío Bob, no estoy de vacaciones. –se regañó.

- ¿De compras? –repitió Phoebe.

- Por supuesto, a comprarle un vibrador a Helga.

- ¡Gretel! –gritó la aludida, completamente roja, llamando la atención de todo el personal de ese piso. La alemana sonrió traviesa y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, conteniendo un chillido, demostrando que le importaba poco y nada estar con su traje empresarial. A la hora de molestar, la ropa era lo de menos y muchas veces, hasta opcional. Ahora llamaban la atención del personal de todo el hospital mientras Helga salía corriendo atrás de su prima y lograba darle alcance apenas por unos centímetros. Phoebe y Lila corrieron atrás de ellas.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez sería peor tener que visitar a esas dos en la cárcel que en un psiquiátrico.

**Fin**

**Nota de Autora: **Yo sé que nadie pidió este capítulo. Yo sé, yo sé. Pero cuando escribía el primer capítulo de _Rojo y Negro_, recordé lo importante que es ir al ginecólogo cuando se inicia una vida sexual activa. Y… repentinamente me siento dándoles lecciones de cuidados sexuales… les juro que por ahí no iba mi tres de pensamientos y… En todo caso, digamos que esta es una petición que me hice de mí para mi… Eso sonó tan triste… ¡Pero bueno! El siguiente capítulo comienzo con los pedidos.

Me uní a una comunidad de Facebook de "Hey Arnold", una en inglés y otra en español ¿Me recomiendan alguna en español para deviantart? Porque ahí solo encuentro en inglés, me gustaría coincidir con el resto de admiradores de "Hey Arnold" que hablan español. Realmente reviso muy poco Facebook pero me pareció elemental unirme a un grupo. Así que acepto sugerencias para unirme más al gremio. Y tengo que admitir que el interés de hacerlo es por ustedes.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Manos arriba, vaquero

**Capítulo II: Manos arriba, vaquero**

Repentinamente Helga estaba frente a él. Directamente-frente-a-él. Y maldición, era demasiado difícil pensar con claridad teniendo los pantalones a punto de caérsele. Si reconsideraba la situación, ya estaba dudando de que era lo correcto quitárselos en frente de su antigua abusiva, en la habitación de ella y completamente solos. En primer lugar ¿Cómo es que Helga le convencía de cosas así?

- ¿Helg…? –y la chica apoyó su mano bruscamente sobre la boca masculina y precipitadamente se presionó contra su cuerpo para tenerlo quieto ¿Qué tan estático lo quería? Una recientemente re-descubierta Helga, en falda corta, con actitud de chica mala y un top negro muy estrecho para ser la primera impresión que tenía él después de tantos años de conocerla dentro de holgadas ropas no debería pegársele tanto. Maldijo internamente porque estaba deseando soltarse los pantalones y no solo por el impulso de agarrarla de la cintura y decirse que sí, que esa figura deleitante a la vista era la misma chica que le lanzaba bolitas de papel y buscaba hacerlo quedar en ridículo siempre que pudiese sino porque solo podía pensar que había formas de estar más cerca si es que ella lo quería así.

- ¡Fuera! –urgió ella, inesperadamente lo giró en dirección a la salida del departamento y comenzó a empujarlo lejos. Arnold sintió como los dobladillos de sus pantalones se le enredaban y le advertían una inminente caída. Pero eso era lo de menos, comenzó a frenar como podía pero sin lograr ningún cambio, aunque eso no le sorprendía, Helga lo estaba empujando con fuerza sin permitirle crear un punto de equilibrio para detenerla. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el corredor de la casa de huéspedes con el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta cerrarse atrás de él.

¿Pero qué acaba de pasar? Si recapitulaba Helga le había dicho que se bajara el pantalón para verle en ropa interior dado que él le había visto de esa manera ¿Qué tanto sentido tenía eso? Sentido Pataki, una mezcla de sin sentidos y lógica de Wonderland, por lo que había aprendido en su extensa experiencia de convivir con la chica.

Arnold se apoyó contra la puerta y llevó sus manos a su rostro, conteniendo las ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a la Reina de Corazones que tenía por vecina ahora. Un día viviendo juntos, uno solo y ya había vuelto todo al revés. Si se le aparecía un conejo diciendo que llegaba tarde, tampoco le sorprendería.

- ¿Arnold? –el chico dio un respingón, estupefacto de reconocer esa voz…

- ¿Mamá? –la angustia se filtró en su voz, sin poder creer quién era la persona que le observaba en su momento de desgracia juvenil.

Stella estaba parada en el corredor, cargando con una canasta llena de ropa recién planchada que Arnold pudo corroborar era de su propiedad. Porque a pesar del agotador trabajo que llevaba su madre, esta se esmeraba por dejar sus detalles maternos por todos lados, como lavar la ropa de su hijo con un especia de roble y plancharla con hojas de té de jazmín para que tuvieran un relajante y refrescante aroma que duraba mucho más que cualquier suavizante de ropa. Y Arnold se lo agradecía, de la misma manera que descubría en su maleta unas bebidas que solo los visitadores médicos tenían pero que le regalaban a su madre y tenían un delicioso sabor a fresa y resultaba que ayudaba con el crecimiento.

Pero todo el hilo conmovedor que tenía en su mente se detuvo cuando escuchó el golpeteó del pie de su madre contra el suelo. Eso no era bueno, significaba que estaba impaciente.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué Helga acaba de sacarte a patadas de su departamento y tú con las vergüenzas al aire? –consultó, conteniendo sus emociones para sonar casual y no con el asombro a flor de piel.

Arnold bajó la mirada para descubrir que lo que decía su madre era verdad, tenía los pantalones en el suelo y con el bóxer completamente a la vista. En ese momento hubiese deseado que su abuela apareciera y le salvara de alguna forma, con alguna broma o juego de espionaje. Lo que fuese.

Pero los segundos pasaron y solo la seriedad en la mirada de su madre se incrementó.

- ¡No es lo que tú crees! –aseguró el chico, inclinándose para agarrar sus pantalones e intentando recordar cómo se cerraban ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Hasta hace unos minutos sabía hacerlo.

- Si… eso dicen muchos. –respondió la mujer, bajando la canasta y cruzándose de brazos- Acompáñame, hijo.

- ¿Y la ropa…? –consultó él, señalando las prendas que estaban en frente de él y que sabía debía guardarlas en sus cajones. También sabía que ni eso sería excusa para evitar tan vergonzoso momento.

- La recoges luego, ven. –la seriedad en la mirada de Stella era una declaración absoluta. No había opción de réplica. El chico asintió con solemnidad, preparándose para que las primeras impresiones desaparecieran y pudiese comunicarse claramente con su madre pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le explicaría una situación que era inexplicable?- ¿Vas a cerrarte el pantalón? –consultó, enmarcando una ceja, Stella casi encontraba cómico el ver como el simple hecho de que un botón pasara por una pequeña apertura y así el jean se mantuviese en su lugar, pareciera la tarea más compleja para su hijo en ese momento.

- Eso… eso… -eso intentaba, se lo podía jurar. Pero las manos le estaban temblando- ¡Listo! –sonrió con orgullo pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta, por la mirada de su madre, que en realidad no era un logro saber cerrar un botón.

- Vamos. –Stella guio a su único hijo directamente a la antigua habitación de uno de los huéspedes que ahora usaba como pequeño laboratorio de herbología y medicina experimental por medios naturales. En el centro estaba ubicada una mesa amplia de laboratorio, con un par de microscopios, un mechero y un lavabo instalado precariamente porque era una remodelación apresurada, existían varios estantes llenos de frascos de todos los tamaños que contenían diferentes plantas, sin contar algunas masetas de curiosa vegetación de sombra. Stella avanzó a la mesa, la rodeó y se sentó en un banquillo, señalando a Arnold que se pusiera frente a ella- Hijo ¿Recuerdas que una de las primeras cosas que te dije cuando nos encontraste y rescataste fue que Helga Pataki era una guerrera digna de admiración y respeto? –el chico asintió- Toda la familia le estamos en una sincera deuda por la manera en que estuvo contigo en la selva cuando no era necesario… -el chico bajó la mirada, no se había sentado, la idea de que esa conversación se volvería un regaño por el simple hecho de hacerlo le hacía mantenerse parado, con las manos sobre la mesa. Stella hablaba con suaves maneras, sincera y afectuosa, como todas las veces que se refería a la rubia- Por eso nos sorprendió cuando te rechazó pero pensamos primero en tu corazón herido. –el chico se sorprendió, tantas cosas habían pasado en esa época, el viaje, la aventura de rescatar a sus padres, el conocer a la gente de ojos verdes y aun así, su madre había tenido tiempo y corazón para preocuparse por sus desdichas amorosas- Por eso… -extendió la mano hacia él y Arnold no dudó en tomarla ni mucho menos de mirar a su madre con un profundo afecto- no lo arruines esta vez. –le pidió y el chico se soltó de golpe, sorprendido.

¿Arruinar? ¿Arruinar qué? Stella se admiró por su reacción y más cuando notó que Arnold le miraba casi dolido y burlón por su petición.

- No debes emocionarte tanto como para bajarte los pantalones solo porque Helga te invitó a entrar a su departamento, hijo… A veces los hombres pueden mal interpretar las cosas por la emoción… -intentó continuar y Arnold soltó una carcajada poderosa, sin poder evitarlo para luego taparse el rostro incrédulo.

- Mamá… -rogó, sin poder creer que ella pensara eso de él ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que él se había emocionado por Helga al punto de querer ir más allá?

- No pienses mal, Arnold. –pidió ella, buscando su atención- Me refiero a que el corazón, cuando estás enamorado, te hace precipitarse en la adolescencia. Y yo sé cómo todos estos años has estado tan enamorado de ella que verla aquí te ha emocionado y ¡Nosotros también nos alegramos por ti! ¡La familia entera! –se apresuró, al notar el rostro sorprendido de Arnold mirándole- Te lo aseguro, estamos muy felices de esta nueva oportunidad que tienes con ella.

- ¿Enamorado? –preguntó, con completa sorpresa ¿Él enamorado de Helga? ¿Eso pensaba _toda_ la familia que le ocurría?

- Por supuesto. –Stella sonrió suavemente- Todos estos años te hemos escuchado hablar de cómo ella se ha distanciado de ti y eso no te gustaba o como se había aislado de todos y eso te preocupaba ¿Realmente creías que ocultabas tus sentimientos al hablarnos siempre de lo pendiente que estabas de ella? –preguntó maternalmente- Solo acordamos no presionarte porque debía ser duro para ti dado que no tomabas el valor de hablarle.

- ¿Ocultar sentimientos? ¿No tener valor? –la sorpresa se desbordaba de su mente ¿Eso parecía? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de Helga Pataki al estar pendiente de ella por tanto tiempo? Arnold enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos, frustrado al darse cuenta que no tenía explicación lógica para refutar a su madre porque ¿Entonces que lo había llevado a estar tan pendiente de ella? ¿Qué le había motivado a observarla a la distancia por tanto tiempo? Hasta Gerald había bromeado en el pasado un par de veces que parecía un loco enamorado por tener siempre un ojo encima de Helga. Pero no podía ser.

El rubio se fue arrodillando frustrado, hasta terminar de apoyar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, negando ligeramente ¿Qué había hecho de su vida todos esos años? ¿Qué le pasaba con Helga? ¿En realidad había sido tan extraño el preocuparse por ella?

- Yo sé que es vergonzoso saber que toda tu familia está al tanto de tus sentimientos por Helga. Pero te aseguro que hablaré con todos para que no se pongan a hacer bromas ni nada al respecto. No quiero que pases otro desamor como la última vez. –hasta era gracioso, si lo pensaba. El escuchar a su madre interpretar todo eso y él reaccionar así. Realmente era graciosa toda la situación.

- Gracias… -y agregó mentalmente un "_supongo_" porque si no había argumentos ¿Cómo se ponía sarcástico al respecto? Además, no era correcto, menos cuando su madre tenía de su lado el haberle visto con los pantalones abajo saliendo del cuarto de la menor de los Pataki.

- Pero no te apresures. Estoy segura que Helga es una chica que se toma las cosas con calma y pensadamente ¿Sabes? Te aconsejo no volverte a apresurar o mal interpretar las cosas. Pero te diré algo, hijo… -la voz de Stella se volvió suavemente confidencial, Arnold apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y se asomó lo justo para notar el brillo cálido en la mirada de su madre- si solo te sacó así, es que tampoco estaba tan molesta. Otras chicas en su lugar hubiesen actuado peor.

- Mamá… es que ella no estaba molesta… -intentó explicar, Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego dejó escapar un "_Oh…_" por sus labios, para luego asentir.

- Ya veo… -la mujer llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, analizando la información- Entonces, no te frustres si se retractó, es normal. Las mujeres se ponen nerviosas, tienen una gran carga emocional respecto a ese tema. Gracias a Dios que tu padre y yo te aclaramos todo sobre la sexualidad pero si tienes alguna duda, creo que podríamos volver a hablar del tema. De hecho… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Quieres hablar del tema? Sabes que estoy aquí para eso. Aunque como madre me da pena ver que has crecido tan rápido, pero debo recordar que muchos jóvenes menores a ti de la comunidad de los ojos verdes ya iniciaban familias y todo el pueblo se enorgullecía. Pero tú sabes, como te explicamos, es necesario que uses protección y que hables con Helga. –abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras daba su propio discurso entre los recuerdos del pasado y las emociones del futuro- Porque si queremos ser abuelos pero no tan pronto y esta sociedad es diferente, no es momento para pensar eso. Aunque espero que estén ya saliendo formalmente mínimamente, porque si no, puedo entender porque Helga te ha sacado de su departamento. -¡Y al final hasta era regañado! ¡Su madre ya se había armado toda una historia en su cabeza! Sin pausas, con las ilusiones que solo una madre podía tener, aunque de manera inesperada. Arnold no sabía si lamentarse, reírse o simplemente seguirle la corriente a su madre ¿Acaso su abuela le había contagiado algo? No, Arnold sabía que así era ella, había convivido con la gente de los ojos verdes, había aceptado sus tradiciones y se había integrado a ellos, por eso no reaccionaba de otra manera más _común_ y en parte porque después de tantos años de separación, la unión que crearon no tenía un halo de inocencia parental, sino de confianza y realismo de lo que su hijo era capaz.

Pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad, no sería amable de su parte actuar de esa manera con Helga, su familia tenía un concepto de la chica que no era erróneo pero tampoco quería darles ideas de la chica como la astuta rubia que era…

- No, no tengo dudas. Si, si usaría protección. Pero te pido algo mamá… -habló lento, pausado, buscando mantener la atención de la misma- Confía en mí, no te puedo contar todo al respecto ¿Si? Pero te puedo asegurar que Helga y yo no planeábamos tener sexo, fue una serie de coincidencias las que me llevaron a que me encontraras así, no sé por qué ella se puso de esa manera, tal vez la asusté o ¿Quién sabe? Pero no estamos en una relación. –y se anotó mentalmente hacer una reunión familiar para explicarles que él no estaba enamorado de Helga Pataki.

Stella lentamente perdió su sonrisa y bajó la mirada con cierto grado de frustración ¿Acaso ella quería que estuviese ocurriendo algo entre él y su antigua abusiva? Le había contado la historia completa de su relación con Helga y al parecer eso en lugar de alejar teorías locas, había hecho que ella creyera con más fuerza que había "_amor en el aire_".

- Entiendo… -y pareció que lo que sea que había comprendido la alegraba, porque retomó una sonrisa llena de esperanzas. Stella se bajó del banquillo y rodeó la mesa, Arnold se enderezó del todo y se sorprendió cuando su madre lo abrazó cálidamente- Entiendo por qué Helga te sacó así… -había una risa confidencial, una que Arnold sabía que no le daría nada de información, un asunto de "_mujeres_", un código de honor o algo así- Pero solo te diré que tengas esperanzas y no lo arruines. –repitió, Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido- Eres algo despistado… como tu padre. –sonrió de lado y besó la mejilla del chico- Ven, vamos con tu abuela, no la he visto hace un buen rato y podría estar armando un fuerte de la revolución francesa y nosotros nos lo estamos perdiendo. –animó, rodeando con su brazo la espalda de su hijo.

Arnold sonrió y simplemente se contuvo todo comentario y asintió. Su familia tenía una extraña manera de percibir las cosas, pero ya les explicaría lo que realmente sucedía. Aunque primero tendría que analizar ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía con Helga Pataki?

**Nota de Autora: **Y aquí llegó otro pedido. Yo sé que posiblemente se esperaban algo diferente pero estuve analizando bastante esta situación. En mi cabeza, si los padres de Arnold estuvieron por tanto tiempo interactuando con una comunidad indígena aislada y no contactada por la globalización, pues tendrían una perspectiva de la sociedad diferente. Ellos como recientes padres alejados de su adorado hijo, debieron vivir fuertemente cada detalle de los niños de la gente de los ojos verdes y como esponjas también absorbieron todos los ritos culturales que son completamente diferentes a los que nosotros conocemos. Tampoco vivieron esa interacción idealizada del hijo perfecto pues no tuvieron a este hijo cerca de ellos hasta que este justo estaba entrando a la pubertad, así que su interacción y conexión con el mismo no debía ser la misma de otros padres, por muy afectuosos y protectores que fueran. Venga, hasta esa protección sería diferente, el chico los rescató a ellos, es diferente, son padres agradecidos y en deuda, no con la sensación de haber sido todo poderosos para su descendencia.

Y Stella le tiene ese sincero afecto a Helga, que desde su postura femenina también le preocupa que error inocente habrá cometido su propio hijo para mal interpretar la "_ruta de acción_" y terminar expulsado de la habitación de la chica. Así que había que darle una charla buena para enderezarlo.

Por otro lado, quería mostrarles parte de lo que la familia ha sentido todos estos años que Arnold está viviendo, desde la postura de ellos, Helga no es la de extraño actuar, sino Arnold es el tímido admirador sin el valor suficiente aun. Así que le están dando todos los ánimos posibles cuando ven que Helga se muda con ellos, pero temen que Arnold meta la pata ¿Qué decir? Si Helga a los 10 años pudo defender de todo peligro a Arnold e irse a una aventura para salvar la vida de dos personas que no conocía…. Pues es una noble guerrera a los ojos de esta familia.

Realmente espero que este pequeño capítulo les haya gustado. Ya me dirán. Hasta el próximo capítulo en alguno de los otros extras.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. El pasado te encuentra

**Post-Epílogo: El pasado te encuentra.**

Al inició ni siquiera la grandiosa y toda poderosa Gretel había comprendido lo que el destino había construido a su alrededor. Posteriormente tuvo que admitirse que era inevitable, esa ciudad perdida de la mano de la humanidad era extremadamente pequeña y en más de una ocasión se había percatado como todos se conocían entre sí. Aun y eso, si se molestó internamente por no haber seguido el hilo de todo lo que había ocurrido en su cara.

En un inicio cuando la mujer le preguntó sobre donde vivía ahora y le había explicado la situación, simplemente le sonrió con emoción. No le dio importancia, seguramente le debía parecer emocionante una casa de huéspedes, a Gretel le había dado sed de aventura convivir en un lugar así. Por eso no se dio cuenta del primer signo. Luego, cuando hablaban, nunca se percató de la ligera emoción superior que presentaba la mujer cuando le contaba sobre los padres de Arnold, pero si era justa consigo misma ¿Cómo darse cuenta de algo así? Esta mujer era increíblemente atenta y amable, podía mostrar mucho interés cuando notaba que su interlocutor hablaba de algo que le importaba.

Así que esa noche, mientras se dedicaba a secar los platos de la cena mientras Arnold y Helga los lavaban, se lanzaban miradas de secretismo y hacían quien sabe qué cosa con sus manos abajo del agua espumosa, Gretel encontró que el sonido del timbre era como las trompetas del Apocalipsis, su salvación para el aburrimiento.

- ¡Yo voy! –se ofreció apresuradamente, dejando a un lado el trapo para secar.

- ¡No te vas a escapar de secarlos al final! –le advirtió Arnold, con un dejo de familiaridad en su tono que hizo a la alemana girarse y apoyar sus manos sobre sus caderas, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¿Y tú vas a lograr que te haga caso? –se rio con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo, señor lobito?

El chico sonrió de costado, con el peligroso cinismo y autosuficiencia que Gretel estaba recién conociendo y que indicaba que el rubio se sentía en su territorio. Arnold rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Helga, le lanzó una mirada a esta y luego sonrió más astutamente.

- No dejándote dormir. –respondió casual, inclinando el rostro hacia el frente. Ese era el lobo malo y la alemana le había agarrado respeto cuando demostró que las amenazas nunca eran puras palabras. Gretel no tardó mucho a entender que tipo de ruido iban a hacer y solo contuvo un insulto porque el timbre volvió a sonar.

- Me vengaré. –juró, girándose con dignidad para salir de la cocina. Malditos cuñados que aprendían rápido… malditos rubios inteligentes estadounidenses…

- Justo iba a abrir yo. –comentó casualmente el padre de Arnold, encontrándoselo en pleno corredor del hall. Gretel cambio su enojo por una sonrisa cordial al hombre. Si la alemana era imparcial, debía admitir que de todos los hombres adultos que conocía, el padre de Arnold era el segundo más guapo. El segundo, porque el primero había sido, casualmente, el primer hombre del que se había enamorado, muchísimo antes de Wolfgang. Pero enfocándose en el puesto número dos, le gustaba su alargado rostro y piel tostada, también le parecía fascinante como el cabello rubio de Miles era más bien color trigo y como siempre, Gretel se fijaba en las manos y las del hombre mostraban las masculinas asperezas de una persona que le gustaba hacer todo manualmente. Imparcialmente hablando, Stella tenía mucha suerte.

- Descuide. Necesitaba salir de la luna de miel de esos dos. –respondió, logrando que Miles sonriera- ¿Su esposa aun no llega? ¿Tiene ronda? –Gretel admiraba a Stella y a su esposo de igual manera, ambos tenían una pasión por sus trabajos que ella encontraba fascinante, se podían desvelar días con tal de encontrar soluciones a sus personales problemas. Además, la dinámica de la pareja era digna de extasiar a alguien como la alemana, cuando trabajaban no se estorbaban para nada, se volvían completamente profesionales, al punto de que quien los viera nunca hubiese pensado que estaban casados. No se escabullían a darse besos, no espiaban el trabajo del otro, no se ponían a luchar para que el otro durmiera o comiese, confiaban tanto el uno en el otro que sabían que ayudaban más alejándose del campo de guerra que se volvía el trabajar en contra reloj. Si, eran personas amables, pero no dulces paletas de azúcar.

- Parece que se quedará esta noche en el hospital, hubo un accidente en la carretera y la necesitan en emergencias. –se encogió de hombros, el timbre volvió a sonar- Creo que…

- …si, debería abrir. –admitió, algo avergonzada de entretenerse en sus propios análisis.

Gretel avanzó a la puerta y agradeció que los animales hubiesen salido a pasear, solo se encontraba Abner por ahí pero ya no era tan rápido dado que estaba en muy avanzada edad y prefería retozar la mayoría del tiempo en el estudio de Miles. La alemana abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Will quien sonreía con misterio, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero sobre una camisa tipo polo color azul, tenía unos jeans grises qué resaltaban su mirada y su cabello despeinado le caía descuidadamente hasta sus cejas, signo que demostraba que ya era hora de cortárselo, pero no solo estaba él, escalones más abajo estaban los padres del chico.

Marie Kenyon era una mujer alta, de una regia figura digna de las antiguas reinas y sacerdotisas de África, parecía casi mística parada en frente del lumbral de la casa de huéspedes, su rostro ovalado ligeramente anguloso en el mentón lucía inexpresivo, sin observar a ningún lugar, un frondoso cabello castaño caía hasta su espalda baja, rizado con tal cuidado que daba la apariencia de haber sido realizado por un estilista profesional, los ojos ausentes de la mujer eran completamente negros, dándole un aura mucho más mágica e imponente, su tersa piel oscura le recordaba a Gretel los granos de café tostado y un par de ocasiones había notado al padre de Will hundir su rostro en el cuello de Marie y asegurar que se le antojaba de café irlandés, al parecer era un chiste personal de la pareja, pues la mujer simplemente se reía. La madre de Will tenía una figura envidiable, a pesar de sus treinta y seis años, su cuerpo estaba esculpido, causándole algunos problemas a su propio hijo por ello, pudiendo robarle el aire a cualquiera que la observaba, Will había comentado varias veces como estudiantes y actores profesionales fantaseaban en silencio con conquistarla pero sin atreverse porque atrás de la amable mujer, se ocultaba una dura instructora. Marie completaba su apariencia de reina africana gracias al vestido color añil que llevaba, de amplias mangas que se abrían en abanico con bordes dorados y un escote cruzado en V que dejaba ver su pronunciado escote y se ajustaba a su figura gracias a un cinturón grueso color dorado que se cerraba a su cintura y recalcaba sus amplias caderas de matrona, el vestido llegaba hasta los talones de la mujer, pero siguiendo con la idea de imitar una bata, se abría por un costado mostrando ligeramente la pierna izquierda de la mujer hasta la mitad de su muslo con absoluta sensualidad. En su pierna izquierda tenía una tobillera de oro y llevaba unas sandalias doradas sin tacones, sus manos estaban llenas de gruesos anillos articulados que imitaban las garras de un ave y cubrían por entero sus dedos, sobre su escote colgaba la figura de una lechuza hecha en filigrana bañada en oro, largos aretes del mismo material caían sobre los hombros femeninos. Gretel sonrió al observar a la madre de Will, pues tenía un estilo poco convencional y tan propio de ella que siempre resaltaba.

Marie escuchaba atentamente a su pareja, el padre de Will iba de su brazo y le murmuraba algo al oído, mientras ella asentía, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Norman, junto a su mujer, lucía como un plebeyo bajo la bendición de una reina, iba vestido con unos jeans desgastados que se cerraban a su cuerpo con un grueso cinturón negro que hacía juego con sus botines, iba de camisa de manga corta blanca y una corbata gris oscura, su amable rostro lo hacía lucir joven y de unos cuarenta años, aunque en realidad estaba próximo a los cincuenta, su cabello rojizo estaba perfectamente peinado con una línea a un costado pero gracias a que tenía el cabello indomable que le había heredado a su hijo, el lugar de lucir como un hombre serio, lucía como un joven que acaba de escaparse de un aburrido experimento científico, irónicamente sus canas a los costados de su rostro eran las únicas bien peinadas, sus ojos grisáceos, si bien velados de vista alguna, lucían con gran vida y las pequeñas arrugas que demostraban que había vivido una vida llena de risas, despertaban confianza en el acto.

- Hey… -saludó Will, inmediatamente los padres del chico dirigieron su atención a la puerta y rápidamente el rostro de Marie se transformó a una cálida sonrisa.

- Cuatro escalones, _mon amour_. –habló la mujer a su pareja, con un suave acento sureño cargado del francés de Nueva Orleans que tenía la picardía del cajún.

La familia ingresó a la casa de huéspedes, Marie guiaba cordialmente a su pareja con indicaciones verbales y suaves apretones de su mano en el brazo del hombre, Gretel se giró hacia el padre de Arnold para hacer las correspondientes presentaciones pero notó el rostro sorprendido del hombre, con su boca abierta y sus ojos casi desbordándose. La alemana se extrañó y cuando buscó la atención en Will, notó como su amigo observaba a su madre con extrañeza pues ella sonreía de costado.

- Los años no te han cambiado nada, Miles. –aseguró Marie, soltando suavemente a Norman y avanzando el par de pasos que le separaban del otro hombre hasta abrazarlo por el cuello y ser abrazada con fuerza por el mismo, la mujer acarició la nuca de Miles con sus dedos o mejor dicho, la punta de sus alargados anillos- Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta, había rezado por tu regreso todos estos años. –aseguró, Miles la separó ligeramente, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no has mandado ni una postal cuando supiste que volví? –reprochó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Oh… sabes que soy pésima para iniciar o retomar amistades. Siempre asumo que he sido olvidada, _ma chérie_. –comentó casualmente, separándose del todo para clavar su mirada en Gretel- Pero ¿Y esa cara? ¿Has visto un fantasma?

- Madre, creo que quiere saber, como yo, de donde conoces al señor Shortman. –explicó Will, cruzándose de brazos.

- Como siempre, Marie, a la gente le gusta saber las cosas desde el principio. –comentó casualmente Norman, avanzando un par de pasos, la mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta estar frente a Miles- Norman Goldman, padre de Will.

- Y mi compañero de vida. –completó Marie, a pesar de su imponente y superior apariencia, en el momento en que interactuaba con la gente expresaba una dulce y cálida aura que la volvía completamente humana.

- ¿Gretel? –Helga preguntó desde la cocina- ¿Quién llegó?

- ¡Creo que deberían venir a ver! –aseguró la alemana, avanzando un par de pasos para no tener que alzar tanto la voz- No se lo van a creer. –canturreó.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, el grupo terminó en la sala de la casa de huéspedes, Marie, del brazo de Norman, sonreía cálidamente a Miles, ambos parecían contener el deseo de hablar rápidamente de algo que seguramente solo entenderían entre ellos.

- Y… ¿Bien? –preguntó Arnold, curioso de lo ocurrido, él y Will se observaron con la misma intriga ¿Se conocían sus padres? Eso era interesante.

- Bueno, Marie, tú cuentas mejor las historias que yo. –admitió Miles, moviendo su mano hacia ella.

- Lo dices porque me gusta tener la atención de la audiencia. –negó, mirando a los jóvenes- Miles y yo nos conocimos en la universidad de Washington. Yo ingresé a mi primer año en la facultad de Artes y tomé la clase de español como una de las tres lenguas reglamentarias que debía aprender. Miles, -señaló cordialmente, con su fina mano al hombre, quien asintió- iba en su último año de arqueología y también tomaba español. Coincidencialmente quedamos en el mismo curso y cuatro de cinco días a la semana pasábamos juntos.

- Y eso porque Marie ya sabía español, así que ingresó a un nivel avanzado, yo había iniciado desde los primeros años de la carrera. –la mujer sonrió suavemente.

- Nuestra profesora de español tenía una forma muy interesante de enseñar, tres días teníamos clases teóricas pero el cuarto era clase de baile. –continuó la mujer, cruzando sus piernas, Arnold tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada al notar como el corte del vestido dejaba ver el muslo de la mujer libremente, pero ella, al parecer, sentía cómoda con la muestra descuidada de su piel- Según la profesora… -miró el techo, intentando recordar.

- Sáenz. –recordó Miles, pronunciando en un fluido español sin acento alguno- La profesora Sáenz creía que el español se aprendía viviéndolo y que la música era una buena forma de hacerlo. Así que nos enseñaba a bailar géneros latinos.

- Todo un desastre para la mayoría. –admitió Marie- Yo sabía bailar, pero Miles era terrible; la cumbia, la salsa, el tango, la bachata, el danzón, el bolero o la balada romántica él los bailaba igual que un reptil falto de calor… tieso, tieso ¿Verdad, _ma chérie_? –preguntó, juntando sus labios como si estuviese a punto de dar un beso al aire.

- No me hagas quedar mal en frente de mi hijo, Marie. Él es un buen bailarín. –le aseguró, orgulloso- ¿De quién crees que lo heredó?

- Espero que de su madre o mágicamente de mí. –comentó divertida, logrando que los jóvenes se rieran. La mujer se inclinó ligeramente en dirección a ellos y clavó sus oscuros ojos sobre Arnold, con una sonrisa confidencial- Entonces la profesora Sáenz me designó como tutora de Miles. Una muchachita de dieciocho años enseñándole a un hombre de veinticinco años. Pero tu padre fue un espléndido pupilo, la mayoría de personas que no son del sur… son algo temerosos al contacto humano, pero Miles no tenía ese problema. Le fascinaba aprender y era todo un erudito sobre la historia atrás de toda esa música.

- Bueno… siempre me ha fascinado las culturas antiguas. Por algo mi profesión. –admitió él, sonriendo, halagado- Y Marie me tenía paciencia. –Miles le hablaba a Will y a Norman, quienes escuchaban atentamente- Además, no ha cambiado nada, siempre se vestía tan fuera de la época que era inevitable que llamara la atención. –la mujer rio abiertamente, dejándose caer contra el espaldar del sillón y apoyando su rostro casualmente en el hombro de su pareja- No miento, la primera vez que te vi llevabas unos shorts muy cortos blancos y una blusa gitana. Me sorprende que Norman te dejara salir así a estudiar.

- Oh, él sabía que mi corazón solo le pertenecería a él por la eternidad. –aseguró Marie, quitándole importancia al comentario- En todo caso, -retomó- Miles se volvió mi compañero de baile, el mejor que he tenido. –la mujer regresó a ver a su pareja- Dado que cierta persona no disfruta bailar… -regañó.

- Eso lo sabías desde el primer día. –comentó casualmente el hombre- Además, como dijiste, algunos hombres somos tiesos al bailar, me incluyo.

- Por suerte Will heredó su soltura con la música, Marie. –intervino Gretel.

- Si, es un muy buen compañero de baile. –comentó Helga, Arnold rápidamente le regresó a ver y ella sonrió de costado- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? –picó, sonriendo de costado.

- ¿Has bailado con Will? –preguntó él de regreso.

- Un par de veces… -se encogió de hombros- pocas personas saben bailar tango hoy en día. –respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Te aseguro que mantuve el respeto necesario. –intervino el pelirrojo, notando como Arnold parecía estar meditando sobre el asunto.

- Estoy seguro de ello, descuida. –le aseguró el rubio, tranquilo- Pero he tenido una idea… -retomó su atención a la mujer- Por favor, continúe, disculpe el haberle interrumpido.

- Oh… que adorable. –Marie observó a Miles- Tu hijo es completamente encantador ¿Puedo secuestrarlo? –consultó alegre.

- No creo que a Stella le haga feliz eso. –admitió él, riendo- Menos de ti.

- No me digas que me tiene resentimiento. –la mujer abrió ampliamente los ojos, pero Miles negó rápidamente- ¿Entonces?

- Aun así, no creo que le agrade que… -el hombre se sonrojó ligeramente, mirando el techo- que… -observó a su hijo, culposo- Yo… tú sabes que conocí a tu madre ya siendo un adulto, profesional y trabajador ¿Verdad? –este asintió, sin entender- Bueno, yo tuve una vida antes de eso, un par de novias y…

- ¿Ustedes fueron novios? –preguntó Helga rápidamente, sin poder evitar su diversión al notar el asombro de Will y Arnold, por un momento los chicos se miraron y la rubia pudo asegurar que estaban pensando que en un mundo paralelo tal vez hubiesen sido hermanos o algo así.

- Oh no… -Marie negó seriamente- En mi vida solo ha existido Norman, yo lo amé desde que era una pequeña niña.

Gretel le dio un suave codazo a Helga y le sonrió de costado, susurrándole "_Bien, solo por la madre de Will sé que no eres una completa rara por enamorarte una vez en tu vida_".

- ¿Entonces…? –preguntó Arnold, sin entender, observando a su padre, quien suspiró profundamente, controlando el sonrojo su sonrojo.

- Marie me rechazó en ese año unas… veintitrés veces. –admitió, Norman contuvo las ganas de reír por puro respeto- Pero quiero aclarar que yo no sabía que ella tenía pareja ni mucho menos un hijo. –advirtió.

- Cuando entré a la universidad Will tenía unos cuatro meses de nacido, -aclaró ella- mis padres me ayudaban a cuidarlo mientras estudiaba y Norman nos visitaba los fines de semana. –explicó.

- Yo trabajaba en la librería de mi familia, para ese entonces mi ceguera estaba casi completa y solo veía sombras, Marie se ganó una beca y no podía postergarla más, así que se mudó a Washington con su familia para poder estudiar. –explicó Norman, queriendo aclarar que él nunca había abandonado a su amada, simplemente le había apoyado en su carrera y sueños.

- Si la hubiesen visto, no hubiesen pensado que con ese cuerpo era tan recientemente madre. –Miles observó a Norman como si hubiese dicho algo inapropiado, pero el hombre sonreía tranquilo, acostumbrado a los halagos que dirigían a su pareja- Viví en la friendzone en esa época, como dirían ustedes. –explicó, sonriendo de lado- Marie solo me veía como un muy buen amigo y la verdad es que nunca me daba ideas equivocadas. Pero yo me ilusionaba, cada vez que bailábamos… -la mujer suspiró soñadora, cerrando los ojos.

- El baile, el apasionado baile es tan expresivo y sensual que por lo que dura la música no perteneces a nadie. El baile es como el teatro, entras en ambiente, estas atrás de una máscara y creas una historia con tu pareja. –sonrió- Un bellísimo escenario, con tres actos, en una canción que tal vez no dura ni cuatro minutos. –abrió su mirada, cálidamente- Yo te explicaba eso siempre, Miles. –le recordó, bromeando.

- Yo no era un actor, no sabía entrar en personaje. –se defendió- Me costó aprender, pero al final lo hice. Justo antes de graduarme, por suerte. Si no, me hubiese ido a San Lorenzo escribiéndote cartas de trágico enamorado. –admitió, la mujer rodó los ojos, notando como bromeaba con el tema con tal naturalidad que solo los años y el encuentro del verdadero amor podía darle.

- Creo que ayudó también que te dijera que era mamá y estaba felizmente enamorada del padre de mi hijo. –apuntó ella, señalándole y luego mirando a Will- A pesar de los pequeños choques que tuvimos, Miles se volvió un gran amigo mío y un apoyo para mí. Al inicio pensé en distanciarme de él para no hacerle daño, pero él no me lo permitió y se lo agradezco pues ha sido mi adorado amigo desde entonces. Yo era muy recelosa de sacarte de casa cuando eras un bebe, es parte de nuestra tradición vuduista, proteger a los bebes de los extraños. Cuando tú conociste a Miles, él te cargó en brazos, en ese entonces ya tenías diez meses y ya tenías algunos dientes. –contuvo la risa, cubriendo su mano para ocultar su risa burlona.

- Y me mordiste el mentón con ganas de quitármelo de un mordisco. –completó Miles, Will sonrió algo avergonzado ante la anécdota y Gretel contuvo un "_oh_" enternecido al pensar en su mejor amigo cuando era bebe- Creo que intentabas decirme que me alejara de tu madre.

- Posiblemente… -comentó el pelirrojo.

- Nunca hubiese pensado que este chico era ese bebe. Ya había olvidado el nombre y el apellido que me dijiste del padre y si te soy sincero, también el nombre del bebe. –admitió Miles, bajando la mirada- Pasaron tantas cosas todos esos años…

- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Yo también demoré en tomar valor y venir a ver si me recordabas. –admitió Marie.

- ¿Cómo olvidar a mi compañera de baile? –preguntó casualmente.

- Y justamente por eso he venido. –la mujer se levantó elegantemente, extendiendo sus manos a Miles- En todos estos años nunca he encontrado un compañero de baile tan bueno como tú ¿Qué te parece si les damos una lección a estos inquietos adolescentes de lo que es la verdadera diversión? –preguntó, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Realmente deberías aceptar, Marie siempre se queja de que no ha tenido un buen baile en años. Nos darías un respiro. –comentó Norman, dirigió su rostro hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Miles.

- ¿Seguro? –consultó el hombre rubio, dado que la música latina tenía una pasión que a muchos sujetos no les gustaría verse expresada contra sus parejas.

- Por supuesto. Además, si algo ocurre, Will te morderá el mentón y esta vez te lo podría sacar. –bromeó Norman, logrando que los jóvenes rieran abiertamente y hasta Marie se uniera a la broma.

- He traído hasta una canción conmigo que planeo poner en el interludio de mi próxima obra de teatro. Como en los viejos tiempos, está en español. Realmente me encantaría poder bailarla contigo para poder guiar a los bailarines que la interpretaran. –pidió Marie, tomando las manos de Miles y sonriendo amablemente- ¿Crees que sería posible, _ma chérie_? –preguntó.

- ¿Cómo negarme? –el hombre se levantó y le señaló a la mujer el reproductor de música que estaba en la sala- Todo tuyo.

La mujer buscó en el bolso de mano que había estado cargando el CD y lo puso en el reproductor, indagó rápidamente el número de canción que deseaba y avanzó hacia el centro de la sala, extendiendo su mano hacia Miles quien se acercó a ella.

- Conozco la canción. –admitió él, sorprendido al reconocer la introducción de "_Óyeme_" de Marco Flores- Cuando la escuché la primera vez, me recordó a ti, casualmente.

- ¿Lo ves? Los laos predijeron este día. –completó ella a tiempo que la voz del cantante comenzaba a cantar.

Miles la tomó de la cintura y en un seguro movimiento la atrajo contra su cuerpo. En un segundo ambos se habían transformado, como si espíritus salvajes los hubiese poseído, sus miradas se conectaron más allá de la cercanía física y un ambiente cálido los rodeó, irradiando hacia su improvisado público que les observaba sorprendidos atrás de una barrera incalculable. Helga se había movido de su lugar para sentarse junto al señor Goldman y comenzó a susurrarle al oído, Will le había explicado en una ocasión a las dos primas, que su madre siempre le susurraba a su padre lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando no implicaba diálogos, de esa manera podía darle un cuadro completo. Arnold se sorprendió por un momento más por ese acto que porque su padre estuviese bailando frente a él, Helga tenía esos repentinos actos de amabilidad que nunca hubiese esperado, aunque el chico había notado que esta tenía un vínculo especial con el padre de Will y este la acogía en su compañía con agrado.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile improvisada, Miles hizo girar a Marie antes de volverla a acercar a él y crear un movimiento pendular entre ambos con sus caderas, mientras ella deslizaba lentamente sus dedos por el perfil masculino, bajando ligeramente antes de soltarse y dejarla girar rápidamente para volverla a atraer contra su pecho, ella creó una suave distancia entre ambos, fingiendo empujarlo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que el hombre avanzara a ella como si fuera un seguro y dominante ser.

Miles la atrajo contra su pecho y deslizó su mano entre los rizos femeninos, haciéndola dar una media vuelta, mientras cantaba en un perfecto español con una profunda pasión que si no lo conocieran los jóvenes hubiesen jurado que estaba dando una abierta declaración "_Quiero tomarte por el pelo, quiero tu espalda en mi pecho_" y casi sufriendo completaba "_Óyeme niña hermosa ¿Cuándo hacemos el amor?_" y a pesar que la letra no lo decía, parecía que replicaba ese _cuándo_ más veces de lo necesario a pesar que nadie lo escuchaba.

Marie sonreía peligrosamente y movía sus caderas hacia atrás para soltarse, las golpeaba contra las masculinas y se giraba logrando tenerlo de frente, para encontrarse entre los brazos masculinos y moverse en un ritmo de cuatro tiempos, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sincronizados, sin hablarse, Miles dio un paso amplio hacia el frente, inclinándose y ella simplemente se deslizó hacia atrás, con una pierna, mientras su cuerpo bajaba, como si se arrodillara frente él, rindiéndole una pleitesía febril, antes de impulsarse rápidamente, casi abrazarse y girar ambos, estrechándose mutualmente, en espiral, tan rápido que por un momento lució que iban a chocar y caer, pero deteniéndose de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada y un deseoso gozo que se escapaba de sus poros.

La mujer coreó la cálida voz latina "_Confundamos los sentimientos_" parecía rogar "_entre apuros y deseos ¡Despertando al silencio!_" proclamando, acercando su boca tanto que casi peligraba la estabilidad mental de Will y Arnold pero ella continuaba, animada por la sonrisa de Miles "_Sin usar la voz…_" y él la giraba, enterraba sus dedos entre los cabellos femeninos y la hacía serpentear contra su duro cuerpo en lentos movimientos, antes de volver a presionarla contra su él y sumergirse en la intimidad de esa danza que parecía declarar prohibidos sentimientos que no existían.

Miles la tomó repentinamente de la cintura y la inclinó hacia atrás hasta que ella enganchó su pierna en su cadera, dejando al descubierto la misma y arqueaba su espalda a la par que la música se detenía repentinamente.

Y el hechizo terminó, ellos parpadearon, agitados, pero la intimidad se había ido, Marie retiró su pierna y regresó a ver a su sorprendido y juvenil público, que boqueaba como peces fuera del agua, no salían de su sorpresa, completamente asombrados.

- Eso fue… tan… tan genial. –juró Gretel, siendo la primera en salir de la incredulidad, levantándose- Eso fue tan… tan…

- …seductor. –completó Arnold, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin saber si era correcto o no mirar a la madre de Will en ese momento.

- Por decirlo de manera censurada. –completó casualmente la alemana, logrando que Marie sonriera y la tomara de las mejillas, jalándoselas suavemente.

- Tú si no tienes respeto ni al demonio ¿Verdad? –preguntó la mujer, con confianza. La rubia luchó por soltarse, en especial porque las garras de los anillos se le clavaban en la piel en un atentado por lastimarla si no tenían cuidado.

- Ahora que sé que usted es el diablo, Marie… -bromeó la alemana, escapándose del agarre- Le tengo más respeto aun.

- A ti no te ha dado mi hijo suficientes azotes para enderezarte ¿Eh? –bromeó la mujer, fingiendo que iba a lanzarse sobre la rubia y lo hizo tan bien que esta se ocultó rápidamente atrás de Arnold, quien se había levantado como si considerara que era mejorar estirar su cuerpo después de tanta tensión al observar esa inesperada danza.

- En realidad le gusta, así que es más motivación. –completo Will, bromeando abiertamente.

- Así son las mujeres apasionadas, -completó Norman- por lo que puedo asegurar que a Helga también le debe gustar.

- ¡Señor Goldman! –se sorprendió la chica, completamente roja, con una mirada de traición ante la broma.

- Oh, pero ha sido un halago. –completó el hombre, acariciando la mano de la chica, para animarla- Te lo aseguro.

- Que halagos tan raros… -comentó la chica, mientras su prima se reía.

- _Mon amour_, tu humor solo los motiva más. –le aseguró Marie, acercándose para sentarse junto a él, agitada y radiante.

- Y tu baile los ha alterado, creo que hemos hecho nuestro trabajo aquí. –completó él, tranquilamente, logrando que la mujer se riera entre dientes.

- Realmente me hacía falta bailar así. –admitió Miles, sentándose agotado- Aunque ya los años me han cobrado factura, casi pierdo el equilibrio un par de veces.

- Me di cuenta. –completó Marie- Ya la vida de la ciudad no te queda.

- ¿Casi se cae? –preguntó Helga, sorprendida- La verdad yo no me di cuenta.

- Ustedes estaban bajo el hechizo del espectador. Una buena puesta de escena no muestra sus fallas porque distrae la atención. –explicó Marie- ¿Qué les pareció?

- Que la edad no censura. –aseguró Gretel, desde atrás de Arnold y tomándolo de los brazos para usarlo como escudo hacia la mujer, quien se rio.

- Oh, déjalo. Al hijo de Miles no podría más que comerlo a besos, pero por respeto a tu prima solo le daré un par. –bromeó, guiñándole un ojo a Helga.

- No has cambiado nada, Marie. –aseguró Miles.

- Ni tú, mi buen amigo. Ni tú. –prometió ella- Ahora, dado que la vieja generación se ha agotado ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo un tango, Arnold? –ella se levantó con entusiasmo- Yo tengo la energía y tú la juventud. –prometió, extendiendo sus manos a él, logrando que este se sonrojara.

- Yo creo que lo que tiene él es vergüenza, madre. –aseguró Will- Como te he explicado, algunos chicos no están acostumbrados a verle las piernas a las madres de sus amigos y/o compañeros. –el rubio se sonrojó por completo y le lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo que solo motivó a que este sonriera- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no nos dimos cuentas?

- Le mirabas las piernas, Arnoldo, a cada momento. –comentó Helga, sin rastro alguno de celos, solamente con un oscuro y cruel humor.

- ¿Ves, Marie? Tienes un hechizo para los Shortman –bromeó Miles- ¿Traigo a mi padre a ver si funciona?

- Oh… ustedes son terribles. –la mujer tomó del rostro a Arnold, quien estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza, que consideraba seriamente el salir corriendo- No les hagas caso, están bromeando contigo. Realmente es normal y me siento halagada saber que a mi edad aun soy considerada bonita por un buen mozo como tú. –le prometió.

- Si, señor lobito ¿No has visto como pone Will a todas, incluyendo a Lila y a mi, cuando se quita la camiseta? Es de familia. Solo Helga es inmune. –le prometió Gretel, inexplicablemente ayudándolo, guiñándole el ojo con confidencia, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

Arnold solo contuvo las ganas de huir porque estaba siendo sostenido por las manos de la madre de Will. Porque se sentía avergonzado por la broma de todo el grupo, todo porque simplemente no podía creer que una mujer que fuese madre pudiese moverse tan sensualmente y con tanta maestría sin perder el estilo y el aire de realeza con el que había entrado a pesar de su maternal actitud.

- Si, pero con eso y todo, vas a bailar tango conmigo. –le comunicó Marie.

¡Y para rematar tendría que bailar con ella! Definitivamente, estaba a punto de desmayarse del calor que tenía. El destino era cruel con él.

- Una o dos piezas, me gustaría. –completó la mujer.

Definitivamente, había alguien en el universo que estaba siendo muy cruel con él… Su sufrimiento parecía iniciar cuando su propio padre ponía un tango en el reproductor…

**Nota de Autora: **Escrito completamente de un tirón, de inicio a fin, sin pausas, ni recesos, ni nada. La idea se me vino al escuchar la canción en mi celular al lavar la ducha del baño de mi casa. Lo se… fue un lugar muy raro para que me llegara toda la escena. Pero bueno, les había prometido mostrarles más de Marie y la razón por la que me identificaba con ella y también me pareció grandioso que ella y Miles se conocieran. Aunque cuando comencé a hacer cálculos de edad, tuve que cambiar mi idea original (que conociera a Miles en la preparatoria) a la universidad, dada la gran diferencia de edad que tenían. El resto, se escribió solo.

Ahora bien, físicamente Marie está diseñada a honor de mi personaje favorito de Marvel: Ororo Munroe, la princesa de Kenia. Marie tiene sus movimientos sofisticados. Cuando les había comentado (en la entrevista) que me identificaba con Marie era por su amor por las artes, ambas compartimos un profundo cariño por el teatro y el baile (aunque definitivamente ella baila mejor que yo), como notaron ella trata a Gretel de la misma manera en que lo hago yo. Las dos tenemos una manera muy amable de tratar a la gente por nuestra profesión que nos ha enseñado eso pero aun así eso no evita que desbordemos nuestra pasión sobre temas que nos guste o podamos ponernos como unas fieras cuando la hora llega. Marie sufre de dos problemas que yo también tengo, el primero es que cuando esta seria parece demasiado distante y hasta efímera o molesta y el segundo es que no tiene facilidad de hacer amistades a pesar de estar rodeada de gente y saber tratarla, no entiende la dinámica que la gente busca que haga, como mantener contacto constante, llamar, escribir o ponerle "Me gusta" a cualquier publicación. Eso le lleva a que no entienda cómo funcionan los reencuentros entre amistades que se supone han tenido un gran lazo de duración, simplemente le toma tiempo el comprender como eso funciona, lo cual me pasa igual a mí, yo falté a esas clases de la vida. Me sorprendió mucho cuando la gente me decía que les admiraba que no me identificara con Gretel, lo que me hacía pensar ¿En serio, cuando les respondo los comentarios, consideran que así les trataría Gretel? Lo digo con todo el humor del mundo, pero de ese tema trataré en la siguiente entrevista. Aunque admito que me da mucha gracia. Y aun ahora me da mucha risa cuando pienso que algunas personas pensaron que yo era como Gretel.

Bueno, por otro lado sé que nadie pidió este Bonus Track, pero la idea no se me iba de la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla. Ya ven, voy doce páginas de un solo tirón, hasta para mí es un record en no haber tomado ni un solo descanso. La inspiración no necesitaba recargarse ni por un par de minutos.

Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sé que muchos me han pedido sobre el desarrollo de la vida amorosa de los padres de Gretel y Will, aquí les presento un dato extra, aunque les prometo que esas historias si las publicaré detalladamente, dado que les agradezco ese interés que han tomado por estos personajes.

¿Sabían que subí el **Prólogo** de la historia a deviantart? Todo un sufrimiento, me comienzo a arrepentir de hacerlo. Porque la página es extremadamente compleja para mi novata persona. Pero iré subiendo, aunque me tocó cambiarle el nombre a "Comeme lobo", porque la página no procesa las tildes y las ñ. Toda una odisea para mi cerebro.

Como siempre, les agradezco su inmenso apoyo. Sus bellos detalles conmigo, cada pequeño y gran regalo que me dan hace que me sienta más y más en deuda con ustedes. Nunca duden que en realidad yo soy quien les debe a ustedes un mundo entero, un altar y más.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. La heroína

**Pre-Prólogo: La heroína**

_Damisela en peligro y sin príncipe._

- Entonces ¿Quiénes son? –Helga se cruzó de brazos, apoyada contra un árbol decorativo de la lujosa calle donde quedaba la Academia Benjamin Rush. Phoebe le señaló a un grupo de cinco chicas de sexto grado, el mismo año en que estaban ellas. Aunque estas chicas, mucho más arregladas y estilizadas fácilmente podrían lucir mayores- Que asco, sus uniformes son más pequeños de lo que la decencia permite. –dijo mordaz- Esto será divertido.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Helga? –Phoebe se sorprendió cuando la rubia se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a rodear la academia.

- ¿Esas son las chicas que estaban acosando a la señorita perfección, verdad? –preguntó en cambio, entrando por una puerta lateral de la academia e ingresando a los baños femeninos. Helga se encerró en uno de los cubículos y Phoebe pudo escuchar como se agitaba tela allá dentro.

- Si… -la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos- Las escuché insultándola. –comentó, negando en silencio- Y… le pegaban.

- Cuéntame detallado, Phoebe. Necesito saber que le dijeron. –alcanzó a escuchar desde el cubículo. La chica no entendía qué pasaba pero se resignó a seguir la orden.

- Le decían que era una pobretona y estúpida. Al inicio solo le insultaban al pasar cerca pero comenzó a empeorar día con día. Lila destacaba más por su inteligencia y los chicos se sentían atraídos por ella. Y a esas chicas no les gustó notar su creciente popularidad. –Phoebe se encogió en sí misma, sintiendo la impotencia dentro de ella- Los rumores corrieron rápidamente, dijeron que se… -la voz de la chica se perdió ante los recuerdos.

- ¡Phoebe! –le llamó la atención Helga- Habla.

- Perdón… -susurró- Ellas dijeron que Lila conseguía sus calificaciones altas acostándose con los profesores… que era como toda niña estúpida del campo que viene buscando sus sueños de grandeza y caen en la humillación para escalar alto. Una… arrastrada. –Phoebe cerró sus puños ligeramente- Un día la encerraron en el baño del segundo piso y la golpearon… cuando los profesores entraron, Lila no dijo nada. Ella estaba aterrada. Creo que nunca le habían hecho algo así en su vida… No se merecía algo así.

- Listo. –Helga abrió la puerta del cubículo y apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas con una sonrisa orgullosa. Phoebe se sorprendió y retrocedió hasta golpearse contra los lavamanos. La rubia llevaba unas botas negras de grandes plataformas, estilo militar y unos ajustados pantalones negros que se entornaban a su cuerpo en desarrollo, su torso estaba cubierto por una blusa tipo corset, ajustada adelante que se cerraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, llevaba la cinta de su lazo recogiéndole el cabello en una coleta alta, sus manos estaban cubiertas de pulseras de cuero y llevaba argollas negras en sus orejas. El conjunto daba un ligero terror, que incrementaba por la encendida mirada azulada. Helga avanzó hacia los lavamanos hasta poder mirarse en el espejo y sonrió de lado- Desearán nunca haber aprendido a hablar.

- ¿Helga? –Phoebe tuvo que correr atrás de su amiga cuando esta abandonó la maleta donde había guardado su desgastada ropa para cambiarse de atuendo. Cuando la chica alcanzó a la rubia, estaba corriendo directo hacia sus presas. Las cuales, sin saberlo, estaban motivando la ira de Helga G. Pataki.

- ¿Por qué no te pierdes, teñida? –dijo una de las chicas en voz alta, empujando a Lila tan fuerte que esta tropezó con los escalones de ingreso y cayó sentada.

- ¡Dios! Eres tan patética. No entiendo cómo es que sigues viva.

- Por favor… -Lila se abrazó a si misma ligeramente, luchando por contener las lágrimas- No sé qué les hice… pero… por favor… déjenme en paz.

- Si te murieras tal vez… tal vez… lo consideraríamos. –le dijo la que parecía la líder del grupo, levantando su puño, lista para golpearla.

- ¡Hey! ¡Princesas! –las cinco chicas regresaron a ver, Helga estaba parada justo atrás de ellas, con los brazos cruzados- Creo que deben dejar de ver películas baratas. Las matonas no lucen así ¿Saben? –comentó, sonriendo de costado.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- ¿Y quién te crees?

- Ya… gallinitas, dejen de cacarear un rato. –cortó la rubia, ladeando el rostro para mirar a Lila, quien le observaba con sorpresa- Hola.

- ¡Helga! –la pelirroja se levantó torpemente, intentando luchar para no verse tan mal frente a la chica.

- ¿La conoces, pobretona?

- Me conoce, princesa. –Helga se tronó los dedos- Pero no vine por ella. Viene por ustedes. Una acción social ¿Saben? –avanzó a las chicas- Les voy a enseñar cómo se es una verdadera matona. –en un par de movimiento llegó hasta la líder del grupo y dio una patada en forma de barrida para tumbarla al suelo y apoyó con fuerza su pie sobre su vientre y torso- Atacan primero, presionan con fuerza después… -la chica gritó de dolor cuando sintió que el aire dejaba de entrar a su cuerpo por el peso de Helga sobre todo su vientre- y ahí insultan. Pero deben decir la verdad. La verdad duele, como en este caso: Anoréxica necesitada de atención. –sonrió de costado, levantando la mirada para ver a las otras chicas- Cuando tumban a la líder, es fácil ir por las otras. Solo muestras tu fuerza… -levantó el puño- y juras, de esta manera: Voy a romperles la cara hasta que su sangre manche sus lujosos uniformes. –las chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás asustadas- Así que si no quieren que deforme sus caras… van a dejar a Lila en paz ¿Entendieron? Ella es estudiosa, inteligente, amable y aplicada. Todo lo que ustedes no son. Pero esa no es razón para tratarla mal. –y Helga sintió que un rayo debía caerle encima en ese momento por su cinismo- Porque algún día, ella va a llegar muy alto y ustedes necesitarán su ayuda. Por ejemplo, ahora, podrían pedirle clemencia antes que decida pintar de rojo su mundo…

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento pero cuando Helga agudizó su sonrisa y presionó más su pie sobre la líder, quien comenzó a gritar y jurar que le había roto los pulmones, las otras chicas corrieron a Lila, asustadas, rogándole perdón. Helga levantó su pie y avanzó a la pelirroja, extendiendo su mano a la par que las chicas corrían lejos, llorando.

- Helga…

- Lo sé. Lo sé… Eso no fue amable y todo eso. –la rubia levantó sus manos fingiendo inocencia- Pero a veces la diplomacia no es un camino.

- No iba a decir eso…

- Oh… entonces… -Helga señaló con la mirada a Phoebe, quien había presenciado a la distancia todo- ¿Quieres ir por una malteada?

- No tengo dinero… me lo quitaron esta mañana… -confesó la pelirroja, abrazándose a sí misma, apenada.

- No importa. –Phoebe avanzó con una pequeña sonrisa- Tengo un cupón de dos por uno. Yo te invito. –le ofreció.

- Chicas… -contuvo las ganas de llorar y sonrió- Gracias.

- Es solo una malteada. No seas exagerada. –Helga hizo una señal y comenzó a caminar, encabezando la comitiva.

Lila sonrió suavemente y las siguió, escuchando como Phoebe regañaba a Helga por su imprudencia. Ella no dijo nada, tenía las palabras atoradas en su garganta y todas eran de agradecimiento. Helga había llegado mejor que un ejército, más espléndida que un príncipe heroico. Y había sido Helga, quien la había salvado.

_¿Todas las damiselas entregan su gratitud así?_

Lila llegaba a excederse en eso de ser la señorita perfecta. Para bien o para mal, podía sorprender a las personas. Pero en ese momento, Helga solo podía observarle con sorpresa, mientras la pelirroja sonreía suavemente y su mirada esmeralda resplandecía con un entusiasmo superior al normal. Pero eso no era importante, no era relevante tener a Lila resplandeciendo como estrellita de navidad en frente de ella. No, eso no era lo que importaba. Lo importante era comprender cómo lo había hecho. Helga se observó a sí misma, aunque ya sabía el resultado, tenía una playera rosada suave y en letra negra se podía leer "The brute force and style combine well". Cuando se miró en el espejo se sorprendió, de alguna extraña manera, la playera se ajustaba ligeramente a su cintura y luego se abría hasta sus caderas, completamente cómoda, le daba una sensación suave, muy ligera pero aun así no era transparente la tela, le daba seguridad por completo.

Pero eso no era lo sorprendente. No le sorprendía en absoluto lo cómodo que era todo eso. Tampoco le sorprendía que supiera combinar tan bien los colores. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendida de que le diera de regalo una playera ¡Una playera por haberle salvado de esas chicas! No, eso no era lo que le sorprendía.

- ¿Cómo demonios supiste mis medidas? –preguntó en voz alta, mirándose fijamente. La playera le quedaba perfecta, se ajustaba a su torso pero no excesivamente, las pequeñas mangas caían cómodamente sobre sus hombros, en la cintura se le ajustaba perfectamente pero sin llegar a limitar sus movimientos de alguna manera y justamente en las caderas, donde solía necesitar mayor movilidad por la manera en que corría, estaba la tela sin ajustarse, dándole hasta una ligera brisa cómoda.

- Observando. –admitió la pelirroja, juntando sus manos cerca de su pecho y mirando a Helga con orgullo, sin poder evitar sentirse engreída con su resultado final- Me tomó mucho, pero creo que te quedará por un par de años más, lo hice ligeramente flojo… -la chica apoyó su mano sobre la blusa de su uniforme, justamente sobre sus senos- aquí, tú sabes… para que no quede obsoleto rápidamente. Y creo que la frase te queda bien ¿No crees? –se acercó un par de pasos a Helga- Tienes un increíble estilo para moverte, luces sorprendente aun cuando dejas salir toda esa… fuerza salvaje. Y… creo que es lo que te identifica. Yo… -se sonrojó suavemente, bajando la mirada- quería captar eso de ti. Te quería dar algo que te representara.

- Estás loca… -Helga dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con la cama de Lila, cayendo sentada sobre esta- Hey… es cómoda… -admitió, dando un ligero salto sobre esta, olvidándose de sus problemas- ¿Cómo la hiciste?

- No la hice yo, Helga. Es el colchón. Me lo envió mi abuela, es de pluma de ganso. –explicó- Me alegra que te guste. Pero… -la chica avanzó suavemente, con la manera en que ella solía hacerlo, moviendo sus pies como si danzara y se dejó caer junto a Helga, observándola- Me gustaría saber si te gusta la playera.

- No creo que pueda aceptarla, Lila. –fue sincera, mirando la perfecta tela y el lujoso cuidado que había tenido la pelirroja en hacerla- Esto debe ser caro. Por lo menos déjame pagártela. –la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a negar rotundamente- ¡Lila! –le regañó, sacudiéndola de los hombros- Esto es muy caro y el diseño está muy bien hecho. Mereces que te paguen por esto ¡Por Dios, mujer! Hasta yo se eso. Ni siquiera una persona como yo se aprovecharía de algo así.

- Tú eres una buena persona, Helga. –la pelirroja apoyó sus manos sobre las de la rubia para detenerla y miró sus pies, frunciendo suavemente el ceño- Desde que nos conocimos lo supe. Yo siempre te he observado… -se sonrojó ligeramente, notando lo extraño que sonaba- Siempre vi que a pesar de tu duro exterior, había un suave y cálido interior. –Helga comenzó a reír con cierto dolor y la empujó suavemente.

- Suenas como él…

- ¿Cómo quién?

- Como Arnold. Tú suenas igual que él. Tan obsesionados con el lado bueno de las personas. –la rubia subió su zapatos al borde de la cama y se apoyó sobre su rodilla mientras lo observaba- No todos tenemos un lado bueno.

- Te puedo aceptar eso. No todo el mundo tiene un lado bueno. Pero tú tienes uno enorme. Yo sé que nunca me consideraste tu amiga… y aun así me protegiste de esas chicas. Y yo sé que has ido todo este tiempo, con esa ropa que no es tuya, para recordarles la lección. Eso es noble, eso lo hace la gente buena. –le explicó, con seguridad.

- Dios… vives en un mundo de fantasía. –Helga negó rotundamente- Pero cree lo que sea que te deje dormir bien en la noche.

- Por cierto ¿Quién te prestó esa ropa? Me he dado cuenta que te está quedando algo ajustada en el torso. –comentó amablemente- Aunque es una ropa muy bonita, pero creo que no es tu estilo, Helga.

- Es de mi prima… -se recostó suavemente hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era el colchón- En serio, mujer… esto es como recostarse en una nube de algodón.

- ¿Tienes una prima? –Lila ladeó ligeramente el rostro y se apoyó de tal manera que pudiese observar el rostro de Helga- Eso no lo sabía ¿Cómo se llama?

- Gretel, es un año mayor a mí. Ella va viviendo aquí unos meses, es de Alemania. –sonrió de costado- Y es una maldita astuta. Si viera que haces este tipo de ropa te contrataría para que diseñaras para ella y comenzaría a pensar en hacer una línea de ropa o algo. –divagó, recordando que con ella, su prima solía mencionar ideas de comercializar sus libros y planteaba grandes ideas que involucraban famosas editoriales.

- Se ve que te llevas bien con ella. –Lila sonrió suavemente de lado y se recogió un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja- ¿Ustedes dos se parecen?

- Hasta cierto punto. –miró el título de la playera- A ella le quedaría mejor esto que a mí. Ella es muy femenina pero extremadamente letal.

- Tú también eres femenina, Helga… -la pelirroja extendió sus delicados dedos hasta retirarle la gorra de béisbol que cubría su cabeza, liberando de esa manera su lazo rosado- A tu propia manera. Y eso es algo único en ti.

- Deberías conocerla a ella entonces. –la rubia se sentó de golpe- Te aceptaré la playera a cambio de que dejes los halagos baratos.

- Aunque digo la verdad, acepto el trato. Y me encantaría un día conocer a Gretel. –aceptó, sonriendo satisfecha- Solo diré que me gusta cómo te queda mi trabajo. Me encantará hacerte más.

- Deberemos pensar una manera de pagarte, mujer…

_Toda damisela necesita alguien a su lado._

Le tomó tiempo descubrir cómo pagarle a Lila y no desfinanciarse al mismo tiempo. Le tocó aprender rápido porque cada mes la pelirroja aparecía con algún detalle. A veces cosas pequeñas, como pulseras de tiras de cuero entretejido o complejas gargantillas de hilo cruzado que formaban imágenes increíbles. Por supuesto, la señorita perfección era habilidosa en las artes manuales ¿Cómo negarlo? Pero una profunda carga emocional se le acumulaba en su interior. Helga no era una mujer aprovechada. No le gustaba el trato injusto, ni sentir que se aprovechaba de alguien que no estaba en la mejor situación económica.

Pero terminó conociendo una librería a la que comenzó a acudir los fines de semana. El lugar era acogedor y el aroma a libro inundaba el ambiente, las grandes estanterías estaban llenas de novelas, libros históricos, de investigación y demás. Helga aprendió fácilmente a tomarle un gran respeto al dueño de la tienda, el señor Goldman siempre estaba de un cálido humor y tenía un gran conocimiento de novelas juveniles. A Lila le encantaban los romances apasionados y predestinados y para suerte de la chica, se encontraban en una época en que estaba de moda. Por lo que Helga, aprovechando que Phoebe disfrutaba de las librerías tanto o más que ella y que su prima pasaba con ese mejor amigo que tenía, pues ella podía despreocuparse de que Gretel se perdiera por algún lado y terminara arruinando su fin de semana.

El dueño de la librería siempre le tenía nuevas e inesperadas novelas, danzando entre la ciencia ficción y luego hacia la fantasía, todo en el género del romance. Helga leía rápidamente cada novela y posteriormente se las regalaba a Lila quien, al inicio, se negaba a aceptar tan costosos detalles pero tras algunas manipulaciones terminaba aceptando. Aunque Helga se había dado cuenta que más que el regalo de los libros, a Lila le gustaba tener con quien charlar sobre los mismos y ese era el verdadero regalo de Helga, sumergirse en profundos debates desde dos puntos de vista diferentes, hablar de sus personajes favoritos, escenas interesantes o cuales las habían decepcionado. Lila llegaba a ser apasionada y no cedía en sus puntos de vista, lo cual era divertido para Helga porque llegaba a empujar tanto su calma, hasta que casi llegaba a enojar a la pelirroja. Casi.

Helga se estiró cómodamente en su silla, mirando el techo del salón de clases. En momentos como esos, lograba olvidar el infierno helado que estaba viviendo. Su celular vibró suavemente, lo cual podía significar dos opciones: Gretel o Phoebe.

_Gretel: Esta noche es una fiesta por año nuevo de la preparatoria ¿Quieres venir?_

La chica rodó los ojos y escribió rápidamente.

_Helga: Paso. La idea de ver adolescentes ebrios me entusiasma tanto como ver a Big Bob pelear con la telenovela de la noche._

_Gretel: ¿Mencioné que podrías conocer a Will? ¿Y que es de disfraces? ¡Para celebrar anticipadamente Año Nuevo! Ustedes, los estadounidenses, son raros. Voy a ir de Caperucita Roja, me encantaría que tú fueses de malabarista gótica de un demoniaco circo ambulante_.

Helga se detuvo mientras leía ¿Una malabarista gótica? Gretel le había estado enseñando a caminar de manos y mejorar su agilidad pero dudaba que pudiese hacer algo como malabares. Además ¿Gótica? ¿Eso significaba que sería un traje de fantasía pero en… negro? ¿Y un demoniaco circo ambulante? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando esa chica? Bien, la rubia detuvo su tren de pensamientos, ya estaba analizando demasiado las cosas.

_Helga: Paso. Ya quedé con Phoebe_.

_Gretel: Claro, prefiere a tu suave y delicada amiga que a tu prima… _

La chica no contestó y solo sonrió de lado. Los diminutos y sarcásticos ataques de celos de Gretel eran, posiblemente, una de las pocas maneras en que entendía que realmente su prima le tenía un sincero aprecio y la quería en su vida. Su celular volvió a vibrar y Helga se sorprendió. No era normal que la alemana se pusiera así de insistente.

_Phoebe: No encuentro a Lila. Y tampoco están las chicas que solían molestarla. Helga, temo que le haya pasado algo ¿Qué hago?_

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sí, esa no era su prima. Y definitivamente se trataba de algo serio. Helga levantó la mirada, estaba en clase de Historia y aún faltaban dos horas para que terminara clases. Pero obviamente no podía esperar, así que tomó sus cosas, las guardó en su maleta y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida. Antes de que su profesor pudiese hacer algo, lo regresó a ver, mientras se ponía su gorra de beisbol y sonrió de lado.

- El próximo año podrá castigarme. –le prometió, dado que era su último día de clases antes de la vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo. La rubia salió corriendo antes que llamaran a alguien. En lugar de dirigirse a la puerta principal, se encaminó a una pared lateral del lugar, escaló un árbol que estaba extremadamente cerca y cuando llegó a una rama segura se impulsó desde la misma y saltó, sin pensarlo. Apenas logró pisar el borde de la pared cuando resbaló y cayó al otro lado sentada. Helga contuvo las ganas de gritar y luchó por levantarse, pero su pierna le dolía, dado que todo su cuerpo había caído en la misma. La rubia maldijo entre dientes por su imprudente actitud pero se apoyó en la pared para levantarse.

Helga notó que una de sus manos sangraba en toda la palma pero le quitó importancia, cojeando se encaminó hacia la calle principal y silbó con fuerza hasta que detuvo un taxi. La chica ingresó en el mismo rápidamente y dio la dirección de la academia. Ya sentada ahí comenzó a estirar su pierna herida, notando que su jean se había raspado. Pero eso no era lo que la tenía preocupada, mientras se limpiaba la palma contra la mano, se recordó las amenazas que se habían levantado poco a poco por parte de las antiguas acosadoras de Lila. Las chicas se habían vuelto adictas al poder que ejercían sobre la pacífica rubia y Helga temía que estuviesen tomando represalias, pensando que Lila no diría nada, como lo solía hacer.

Cuando estuvo a punto de maldecir al conducto, el taxi se detuvo repentinamente y Helga se bajó, dejándole un puñado de billetes lanzados al aire. No estaba de humor de tratar con la recepción de la academia, así que se encaminó a un costado y entró por la puerta lateral, como lo hizo la primera vez. Helga observó a su alrededor ¿Dónde podrían llevarse a Lila sin que nadie la encontrara? La academia no tenía lugares muy espaciosos y debían entrar todas las chicas ahí.

La rubia sonrió y corrió hacia debajo de las escaleras, donde una pequeña puerta se abría. El cuarto de escobas… Helga entró, mirando las gradas que se dirigían hacia la parte inferior. Ese lugar necesitaba algo más grande que un cuarto de escobas y habían creado un pequeño sótano. Phoebe se lo había enseñado, comentándole que una vez se había quedado encerrada ahí, sin querer, en la primera semana de clases. Helga notó que las luces estaban prendidas y el aroma a moho inundaba el aire. La chica bajó rápidamente los escalones y antes de llegar al piso inferior escuchó voces.

- No está aquí tu amiga para salvarte, pobretona…

- Si… No eres tan ruda cuando no tienes a tu guardaespaldas ¿Verdad?

- Me pregunto ¿Cuánto le pagas para que te ande protegiendo?

- ¿Acaso es una estúpida y le haces los deberes a cambio de sus músculos y aterradora cara? –la rubia vaciló un momento al escuchar esas palabras. Maldición, las chicas eran buenas, eso había sido un golpe directo a su orgullo.

- ¡No digan eso de Helga! ¡Ella es inteligente! ¡Y muy hermosa! ¡Ustedes le tienen envidia! –juró Lila, para sorpresa de la otra chica ¿La señorita perfección estaba peleando y defendiéndola?

- Oh… Suenas como si estuvieses enamorada de ella. No puede ser ¿Puta y lesbiana? ¡Qué asco!

Helga soltó un gruñido profundo y saltó la barandilla para caer con fuerza sobre el suelo de la habitación, descubriendo a las cinco chicas rodeando a Lila, quien estaba en un rincón, ilesa, pero pálida y asustada.

- ¡Saludos! Perdedoras. –Helga avanzó lentamente, recordando cada insulto que había escuchado- ¿Me extrañaron? –preguntó, levantando su puño. No le extrañó notar que sus cinco supuestas enemigas habían caído en un verdoso color enfermizo al verla.

- Pero ¿Cómo…?

- Oh… ¿Lila no les dijo? Ella es una bruja… una muy buena… -sonrió de lado, con crueldad- pero cuando está en peligro, me convoca. Soy su espíritu guardián. –dijo con tanta seriedad que por un momento ella se lo creyó. Gretel le había enseñado a jugar con la mente de sus enemigos, pero los libros que leía con Lila le habían nutrido de ideas de lo más curiosas.

- Por favor… debes estar bromeando.

- Veamos si puedo alimentarme de sus almas ¿Si? –se giró la gorra para que la visera quedara atrás y se lanzó hacia las chicas. Estas gritaron asustadas y no supieron cómo actuar, por lo que Helga encontró extremadamente fácil tomar a la líder de la muñeca y girar con la misma, la usó para empujar a las otras chicas al suelo y luego la soltó para que virara por su cuenta hasta chocar contra una pared. Helga observó con completa seriedad a las chicas y tronó sus nudillos, levantando su puño, lista para romperles las narices perfectas e hinchar sus ojos _divinamente_ maquillados.

- ¡No! –Lila se lanzó sobre ella, tomando su puño, observándola con preocupación- Basta Helga. Por favor… -la pelirroja notó la herida en la mano de la chica y se sorprendió- Estas lastimada… -murmuró.

- No es nada. –juró, observando a las otras chicas, mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Lila- Óiganme bien. Porque esta vez quiero que les quede muy claro, lentas. Lila Sawyer es _mi _amiga, se meten con ella y se meten conmigo ¿Entendieron? –gritó con fuerza, las chicas murmuraron rápidamente palabras de asentimiento- Porque la próxima vez no va a estar ella para detenerme. –les advirtió.

- Vámonos, Helga… por favor. –pidió Lila, llevándosela fuera de ahí y guiándola a la enfermería. Lo cual resultó ligeramente problemático porque obviamente Helga no era de la academia. Por suerte, Lila era muy amiga de la enfermera y esta decidió guardar el secreto de su presencia.

- Estoy bien. –repitió por quinta vez Helga, mientras observaba a Lila dedicada a la herida de su mano.

- No seas tan dura. Te cortaste la mano. –le regañó la chica, levantando su mirada esmeralda, por un momento Helga sintió que era observada por los bondadosos ojos de Arnold y tuvo que negar rápidamente. A veces era sorprendente notar la pureza de esos dos- ¿Helga…? Gracias. Tú viniste hasta aquí por mí. Me salvaste otra vez.

- No me gusta la gente abusiva. –se defendió la rubia, apartando la mirada.

- ¿En verdad… soy tu amiga? –preguntó Lila, dudando suavemente.

- ¿Ah…? –Helga giró el rostro y pudo percibirlo, no solo en la mirada de la pelirroja, sino en todo el ambiente. Esa pregunta era importante. La rubia se tragó todas sus asperezas y asintió- Ironías de la vida, señorita perfecta. –Lila abrió los ojos sorprendida y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándola cálidamente en la mejilla, mientras la estrechaba con fuerza. Helga tuvo que luchar rápidamente para soltarse y se paró, para crear distancia- ¡Hey! No te emociones… -se sacudió el inexistente polvo de su ropa- Me arrugas el traje.

- Lo que te du digas, Helga… Lo que tú digas. –murmuró Lila, ladeando suavemente el rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo que la fortuna comenzaba a sonreírle por fin.

**Nota de Autora: **Varias ocasiones me preguntaron ¿Cómo se habían hecho amigas Helga y Lila? Bueno ¡Aquí lo tienen! Helga no puede evitar ser Helga… una bélica heroína. Y Lila… no puede ser la chica buena y amable que es.

Ahora les invitaré a escuchar dos canciones que me recuerdan a Helga y Gretel. Casualmente estas canciones son de personajes de League of Legends, juego que juega Will y yo no. Estos dos personajes tienen sus propias canciones de presentación, son hermanas pero fueron por dos caminos diferentes.

La primera canción es de Vi, una justiciera, caza-recompensas que cumple la ley a su propia manera ¿Y saben qué? Me recordó mucho a Helga su canción y es esta "_Here Comes Vi!"_ de Nicki Taylor. El otro personaje es una chica amante del caos, fascinada por el placer que siente al romper la ley, la chica se llama Jinx y su canción (y video, porque hasta le hicieron un video) me recordó mucho a Gretel, la canción es "_Get Jinxed_" de Djerv. Si se animan, podrían escuchar ambas canciones, las estuve escuchando mientras escribía este capítulo (y pueden notarlo en la playera de Helga, lo que dice me inspiró a la letra de "_Here Comes Vi_").

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. Confesiones

**Capítulo V: Confesiones.**

La pequeña reunión social en el departamento de Gretel y Helga se había salido un poco de control, con la alemana comenzando a bromear sobre la ropa interior de Arnold, fue el momento en que Phoebe supo que debía rescatar al mejor amigo de Gerald. Así que carraspeo suavemente, pero con firmeza para llamar la atención de todos logrando que estos se congelaran en el acto. La pelinegra observaba a todos seriamente y el grupo, lentamente dejó de moverse, todos notaron una peligrosa y fría advertencia en ese gesto que los llevó directamente a la calma. Phoebe era una chica tranquila y de buenos modales, perfil bajo y sabias palabras, pero cuando se ponía seria tenía un aura tan fuerte que destacaba su noble moral y contagiaba al resto a unirse a ella. La chica barajó las cartas y dispuso una frente a Gerald, un nueve de corazones. Antes de que hiciera su pregunta, él respondió con seguridad.

- Mayor… –la chica dejó caer otra carta, un dos de picas- Oh… -se sorprendió y Phoebe también.

Helga no tardó en susurrarle algo en la oreja a su amiga, esta lucía extrañada, suspicaz en realidad.

- No la ayudes, Pataki –a pesar de querer que fuese una advertencia sonó como una súplica, el chico bebió de su vaso como si fuese agua, relamiéndose los labios, listo para cumplir su reto y esperando que no fuese a desnudarse otra vez.

- Gallina. –se defendió la rubia, volvió a susurrar algo a su amiga e hizo gestos con las manos.

- Bueno… -la mirada oscura de Phoebe se plantó sobre Gerald- Te reto a subir a la azotea y cantar la tonada de inicio de algún programa infantil.

- ¿Infantil? –Arnold parecía casi oculto atrás de su vaso, bebiendo un par de sorbos del mismo, desde que se había enterado de la lista de conquistas de cierta rubia estadounidense, actuaba de manera extraña- ¿Cómo?

- De los programas que veíamos de pequeños, cabeza de balón –respondió exasperada Helga.

- ¿Y vamos a subir todos para verlo cantar? ¿No puede cantar aquí? –preguntó él, visiblemente serio.

- No, Phoebe irá con él. Creo que todos confiaremos en su sinceridad. –la rubia sacó de su bolsillo trasero un llavero y se lo dio a su amiga- No lo hagas bajar hasta que lo haga bien.

- Estás loca, Pataki. –aun así, el chico se levantó y trastabilló hasta apoyarse contra la pared, repentinamente pudo reparar como el mundo se movía ligeramente pausado, extendió su mano hacia Phoebe y la jaló para levantarla, usando demasiada fuerza, la hizo dar un brinco desde el suelo, hasta él, la chica se sostuvo de su pecho, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Por un segundo el resto de espectadores se sintieron visiblemente fuera de lugar, intercambiando miradas entre sí.

- Ya, fuera de aquí. –Helga rápidamente reaccionó, los dos chicos se miraron avergonzados y salieron del departamento, con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro y un cosquilleo en la palma de las manos que no correspondía del todo al alcohol.

- Creo que Pataki busca con su reto que agarre un resfriado. –se quejó Gerald, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, Phoebe dejó escapar una pequeña risa, muy discreta, que lo hizo regresar a ver, divertido- ¿Qué?

- Tienes un concepto muy cruel de ella. –le dijo, pero sin mala intención. La chica luchó por abrir la puerta, girando la llave hasta encontrarle el truco a la misma- Si fuese así, entonces también querría que yo me resfríe. Pero la noche esta agradable. –comentó, al tiempo que abría la puerta y un suave viento azotaba su falda a tablones, levantándola ligeramente, logrando que la chica soltara la puerta para cubrirse sus caderas y evitar mayores vergüenzas. Gerald, rápidamente, sostuvo la perilla para evitar cualquier cosa y desvió la mirada, caballerosamente. Aunque si era sincero se había dado excesivamente el tiempo de ver las finas piernas de porcelana de Phoebe en varias ocasiones en esa velada.

- Tienes razón. Pataki te cuida mucho. –susurró él, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su torso para hacer más teatral el cederle el paso primero. Phoebe contuvo una pequeña risa y paso, observándolo en su notable altura y desarrollado cuerpo que hacía más difícil recordar que solo tenía quince años y que en realidad compartían la misma edad.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron el refrescante aire golpearlos suavemente, acaba de anochecer y la azotea despedía suavemente un calor vaporoso que se enfriaba en la ligera oscuridad. Las luces de las farolas los iluminaron suavemente, dejándolos expuestos a una luz blanquecina. Phoebe avanzó hasta la baranda, observando la calle que había reinado su infancia y sonrió con nostalgia al pequeño lote baldío cerca de la casa de huéspedes. En ese lugar había logrado construir maravillosas memorias con amigos que hubiese jurado serían para siempre.

Lamentablemente no había sido así y el destino los había separado. Nunca hubiese imaginado que crearía una alianza y una amistad con Lila, por ejemplo. Eso le indicaba que realmente el tiempo pasaba. Tampoco hubiese imaginado que el mundo entero la aislaría de esos amigos que conocía desde que era una pequeña niña. Pero todo había cambiado, ella había logrado ingresar a una prestigiosa academia con estudiantes privilegiados que no hablaban de lotes baldíos ni de tirar piedras en el muelle, sino de viajes a Europa y costosas marcas de brillo labial. Todo el mundo se había vuelto plástico y…

- …líquido. –susurró, abrazándose a sí misma, como si estuviese en el borde del camino y el universo se acabara en frente de ella- El mundo se ha vuelto líquido. –regresó a ver a Gerald, con suave sorpresa en su mirada.

- ¿Phoebe? –preguntó él, avanzando a la chica y parándose junto a ella- No entiendo. –admitió.

- Zygmunt Bauman creó el término _Amor Líquido_. –le explicó, Phoebe extendió sus manos hacia el frente, como si intentara capturar el tiempo con ese gesto- Él envuelve en esta idea la fragilidad de las actuales relaciones humanas. Bauman dice que por eso ahora las relaciones son más efímeras, fáciles de cambiar, como un gran mercado en donde puedo desechar un producto por uno mejor. Así, te evitas el daño emocional… -lo regresó a ver, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados, resignada- Las relaciones han dejado de ser sólidas, reales, emotivas y entregadas. El mundo se escapa de nuestras manos… -desvió la mirada hacia el lote baldío donde por tantos años había jugado beisbol con sus amigos de la infancia y que en ese momento ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de todos ellos- Ya no existe, para nosotros, la entrega.

- Yo no soy nadie para corregirte, Phoebe. –le advirtió Gerald- Yo no tengo tus conocimientos, no he leído tanto… Dios, no puedo recordar las fechas cívicas. No es mi fuerte. Tú eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido en toda mi vida y seguramente será así para siempre. –sonrió ligeramente, mirándola, clavando sus ojos oscuros en ella de una manera demasiado cálida y algo dentro de Phoebe se derritió, simbólicamente, ella misma se estaba volviendo en un ser líquido- Pero creo que el mundo no es así. Mira a Arnold y a mí, a Pataki y a ti. Somos amigos desde el principio del tiempo y seguimos juntos. A veces surgen distancias… -se apresuró a decir, había notado como la prima de Pataki había tomado cierto protagonismo en la vida de la misma, aunque Gerald podía jurar que el título de mejor amiga seguía siendo Phoebe. Simplemente lo sabía- pero es parte de todo, nada se queda estable. No quiero para mí un amor que se escape entre mis dedos…

- Pero es normal tener relaciones amorosas a nuestra edad. –susurró la chica, apoyándose en la baranda, con las manos bien cerradas. Ella sabía. Ella lo sentía dentro de su ser y sabía que era verdad. Gerald había tenido una novia por un tiempo y por lo que había oído la había querido y la había sufrido- Y… no siempre eso significa que ames ¿Verdad…? –aventuró, regresándolo a ver.

- Es verdad. –ella sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo- No sé si lo sepas, pero mantuve una relación a distancia con Cecile, la amiga de correspondencia de Arnold. –Phoebe fingió sorpresa y lo hizo de manera real, porque él se rio ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros- La verdadera Cecile. No la misteriosa rubia que apareció. –y tuvo que evitar reírse de la ignorancia del par de amigos.

- No lo sabía. –mintió, observando la calle bajo ellos- No me llegue a enterar de muchas cosas de ustedes.

- Bueno… Cecile y yo tuvimos una relación a distancia cuando teníamos doce años. Solo estuvimos juntos unos cuantos meses, escribiéndonos cartas y comunicándonos por internet. Pero ella sintió que yo no pensaba del todo en ella. Y tenía razón, ahora lo sé. Cecile terminó conmigo con justa razón. –Gerald la regresó a ver, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y el valor en la mirada- Yo pensaba en otra chica que pensé me había olvidado. Nunca pude sacarla de mi cabeza.

- Oh… -no insistió, no quiso saber quién era, porque aunque todo le indicaba que era ella, la idea de equivocarse era aterradora- Yo nunca tuve eso. No me interesó ningún chico en la Academia… -un cosquilleo interno le hizo reparar en como él sonreía inevitablemente por eso.

- Pero algunos chicos debieron declarársete. –apuntó Gerald.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque eres extremadamente linda y atractiva. –se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada para no delatar un sonrojo- Así que estoy seguro que hubo muchas declaraciones y corazones rotos.

- No fueron muchas… -advirtió- y estoy segura de que no hubo corazones rotos. –Gerald soltó una carcajada, sin intención de herirla. La observó con diversión en sus facciones y sonrió de costado, encogiéndose de hombros, como si le pidiera disculpas por reírse de algo tan elemental- ¿Qué?

- Me parece tierno que creas eso. No puedes estar segura del corazón de las otras personas. –Gerald se apoyó ligeramente en la baranda, inclinando su cuerpo hasta casi doblarse sobre la misma. La imagen era graciosa, por su altura, casi lucía como si hiciera reverencias a la calle, pero su rostro mostraba una ligera seriedad referente al momento- Tal vez el amor se escapa de entre las manos porque la gente no hace el esfuerzo de conocerse… -le regresa a ver- Desapareciste por mucho tiempo. –susurró, apretando ligeramente los labios. Phoebe le golpeó el corazón esa mirada de angustia y bajó la mirada.

- Todo se volvió demasiado confuso… estaba molesta. –admitió- Por lo que le había ocurrido a Helga… por lo que le hacían. –notó como Gerald quería replicar, sus labios se habían separado suavemente, buscando encontrar un momento para dar su opinión. Pero Phoebe estaba cansada, muy cansada de pelear, de recordar, de guardar secretos- No quiero hablar del tema… -pidió.

- Ya está en el pasado. Ahora que estás aquí, no dejaré que vuelvas a desaparecer. –la chica sintió su cuerpo rígido y lo regresó a ver con sorpresa en su mirada- ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad? –ambos tenían un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Phoebe sintió un suave temblor en la punta de sus dedos y se aferró al brazo de él, notando la cercanía entre ambos. A pesar de su fluido conocimiento de la palabra, solo logró asentir, bajando la mirada.

Gerald tomó su mentón y logró que lo mirara, se acercó a ella, creando que con cada paso ambos sintieran el pulso acelerarse. Todo era real, la noche cálida, el ambiente mágico, la solidez de su cercanía. El chico apoyó su frente sobre la femenina y sonrió, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, sintiendo su pequeña figura contra él, su desarrollado cuerpo acunarse contra él, dándole la sensación de que todo se encontraba en un universo de llamas.

- Tú te mereces todo, Phoebe. Las citas, el cortejo, los regalos, las sorpresas. Yo quiero mostrarte que ese sujeto…

- Bauman…

- …estaba equivocado. Y solo es cuestión de hacerlo bien. –bajó sus manos hasta tomar las femeninas y las sintió heladas, sorprendiéndose- Tienes frío… -aseguró.

- Un poco… es por la hora. –admitió, mirando sus manos entre las del chico ¿Cómo había Gerald crecido tanto? Todo en él parecía parte de un hombre adulto pero cuando actuaba se mantenía en su jovial indiferencia por la crueldad del mundo. Al igual que Arnold, ambos solo veían el bien de su alrededor ¿Ese era el secreto de su paz constante?

- Vamos… regresemos. –susurró, tomando su mano, escoltándola escaleras abajo y retomando el camino de regreso al departamento.

- No hiciste tu reto. –comentó Phoebe, sonriéndole de costado, el chico le regresó a ver, con sorpresa y una sonrisa pícara robó sus labios- Había olvidado que trataba con el gran conquistador de chicas. Tú usaste tus encantos conmigo.

- ¿Encantos? –contuvo la risa- Cuando éramos niños decía cosas como "_linda pinpollo_". Eso era vergonzoso. –ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa y él sonrió de costado- Daba pena, Phoebe.

- ¿Y ahora? –consultó la chica, abriendo la puerta del lugar, sintiendo la completa calma del lugar. Al parecer la fiesta se había movido hacia otro lugar.

- Ahora me defiendo… -se encogió de hombros, mirándola pasar.

- ¿Con todas? –preguntó, girándose sobre sus pies, dejando que la falda de su atuendo se moviera suavemente y sus pequeñas manos se ocultaron atrás de su espalda, como si ocultara una gran travesura.

- Contigo. –corrigió, sonriendo. Le demostraría a Phoebe que eso del "_Amor Líquido_" eran patrañas.

**Nota de Autora: **Personalmente, para mí, Gerald es un romántico. Phoebe es una leal amiga y las circunstancias hicieron lo que suele ocurrir: Crear distancias. Pero Gerald mantuvo la esperanza, Phoebe era esa niña de sus ojos que se convirtió en una cálida y hermosa chica. Por suerte, tiene más seguridad en sí mismo y esta vez no dejará escapar a la chica.

Por lo menos ahora no olvidará cargar dinero para el taxi ¿No creen? Hablando de ese capítulo, aun me sorprende que Maria y Connie no se les rieran por términos como "linda mami" o "linda pollita"

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Secretos de primas

**Secretos de Primas**

**Pre-prólogo: La hija de papá**

El hombre observó a su pequeña durmiendo plácidamente, mientras él se sentía agotado y sin poder dormir. Gretel se había criado técnicamente sola, él siempre se encontraba viajando y la había dejado en Berlín para que tuviese una educación de corrido lo mejor posible. En las vacaciones visitaba a su familia materna en Rusia pero todos habían sospechado que algo le ocurría a la pequeña cuando no hacía preguntas sobre su madre. Ese día se había dado cuenta que con solo cuatro años de edad, Gretel no entendía _que _era una madre. La niña en realidad pensaba que era un ente que le había dado la vida y se había ido. Pero por fin había hecho la pregunta, su hija por fin le había preguntado ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Posiblemente porque había visto las mamás de otros niños y la idea había tomado rostro y cuerpo.

Klaus tenía cincuenta y ocho años y por fin el peso de la edad le caía encima. Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y fuerte mirada azulada le preguntaba aquello que había esperado y al mismo tiempo le tomó por sorpresa. Gretel consideraba a su padre un ser sorprendente y admirable, con uniforme y hablando con fuerza, por eso los pocos días que lo veía al mes, aprovechaba para hacerle preguntas precisas, sentándose sobre su regazo y consultándole cosas importantes ¿Por qué su muñeca se movía sola de lugar cuando no la miraba y cuando lo hacía se estaba quieta? ¿Por qué sus niñeras se reían entre sí cuando veían al jardinero pasar pero se portaban distantes cuando este les hablaba? ¿Por qué los barcos de papel flotaban y no las estatuillas de madera? ¿Por qué le dolían los golpes y le hacían reír las cosquillas? Y la pregunta más importante jamás hecha ¿Por qué su mamá no lo visitaba como lo hacía él?

Le había preguntado justo cuando la arropaba para dormir y le contaba su cuento favorito: El escorpión y la rana. Gretel aprendía sobre la lealtad, el seguir las órdenes pero también de la naturaleza de las personas, cosas que no se podían cambiar y solo un iluso creería. Tal vez fuese una educación rigurosa, pero Klaus detestaba la idea de que alguien dañara a su hija porque esta fuese ingenua. Pero la pequeña disfrutaba la historia aunque no tuviese un final feliz, se reía de la rana y prometía nunca confiar de la gente que se sabía era mala. Pero cuando Klaus le dio la orden de que durmiese, la pequeña le pidió permiso de hablar y con su pequeña voz, oculta atrás de las sábanas preguntó:

- ¿Por qué mi mamá no me visita como tú? –preguntó, mirándolo extraña- ¿Dónde está que no viene?

El hombre sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho, pero siempre había imaginado ese día, su preciosa y eternamente joven Irina se merecía ser parte de la vida de la pequeña. Por supuesto. Klaus le hizo una señal a la niña y se retiró, encaminándose a su estudio y sacando del cajón un portarretratos pequeño, volvió con su hija y le enseñó. En el mismo se veía una mujer de unos treinta años, con una intensa mirada azulada y salvaje, su piel era de porcelana, como la nieve pero en sus finas facciones, en su rostro ovalado con pequeñas orejas, se destacaba una alargada nariz. Pero Gretel no veía eso, no veía esa característica que tenía en común, sino en las diferencias, en el ondulado cabello rojizo que caía salvajemente hasta sus hombros y el revuelto cerquillo que cubría su frente y parcialmente su mirada, reparaba en las pecas claras dispersas sobre la nariz femenina y pómulos, en la sonrisa traviesa, el vestido verde que cubría su fina figura, esbelta aunque se notaba que era una mujer muy alta, posiblemente igual que su padre. En sus manos enseñaba un diploma que no podía entender la niña y levantó su mirada a su padre, curiosa.

- Es un reconocimiento que le dieron por ser la mejor en el simulador de vuelo en combate. –le explicó el hombre, con orgullo- Tu madre es ella, Irina Nóvikov, era una aviadora rusa, parte de las fuerzas militares. –le explico y notó como la pequeña sonreía con emoción, retomando la vista al portarretratos- Un simulador es… como… -intentó explicar.

- Se lo que es un simulador… es como un videojuego. –explicó la niña, mirando a su padre divertida- Me lo enseñó el tío Nikolay. –se refería a un primo de Irina, el hombre visitaba frecuentemente Alemania por los convenios militares que existían entre las dos naciones y nunca se perdía la oportunidad de llevarse a la niña con él y explicarle todo lo que podía de la Madre Rusia.

- Tienes razón, mi error. –admitió el hombre- Tu madre es ella, pero Irina murió, por eso no la conoces. –explicó, desbordante de información, carente de emoción, sintiendo al segundo siguiente que había cometido un error al explicarse de esa manera. Pero la niña entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar la fotografía.

- ¿Murió? –preguntó, tocando con su pequeño dedo índice el rostro de la mujer- ¿Mamá murió?

- Si… -susurró el hombre, apretando sus manos entre sí. En el fondo sabía que debía abrazarla, estrecharla con fuerza y contarle todo. Pero no podía, el recuerdo del doctor anunciándole que había habido complicaciones, que el cuerpo de la mujer no había resistido y solo pudieron salvar a la bebe, le atormentaba. No quería que Gretel le viese llorar, porque cuando lo hacía era con rabia y la niña no merecía sentir esa furia contra el destino mismo.

- ¿Por eso no viene a verme como tú? ¿Por qué tú estás vivo y ella está muerta? –la pequeña regreso a ver a su padre y este asintió- ¿Cómo los abuelos? –Gretel se refería a sus abuelos paternos, que descansaban en un cementerio en Glücksburg, una ciudad costera de dónde provenía Klaus. El hombre volvió a asentir y la niña frunció el ceño y apretó sus pequeños labios, siempre hacía ese gesto cuando pensaba y su padre solo podía sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho de reconocimiento. Irina hacía lo mismo, cuando analizaba algo personal, inclinaba de la misma manera el rostro y sus labios se perdían en ese gesto infantil, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como la niña frente a sus ojos- Mamá era pelirroja. –concluyó al final, algo que sorprendió a Klaus, quien asintió- Pero yo soy rubia y tú tienes el cabello blanco. –le acusó, logrando que su padre soltara una carcajada poderosa, como ladridos al cielo. Gretel se aferró a la cama, porque cuando su padre se reía movía todo su cuerpo y vibraba todo a su alrededor, como un terremoto en persona.

- Yo era rubio. –le explicó a la niña- Estas son canas, indican que soy una persona mayor.

- Oh… -la pequeña, recelosa, se aferró al portarretratos, temerosa de que el temblor volviese a sacudir toda su cama- ¿Mamá murió pelirroja?

- Si… -era una pregunta extraña.

- Murió joven. –concluyó entonces, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Cómo?

- …dándote a luz. –le respondió, mirando el portarretratos- Su corazón no resistió y se detuvo mientras te daba a luz. Los doctores te salvaron a ti, es lo que hubiese querido Irina. Ella te amaba mucho.

- ¿Murió cuando nací? –la niña ladeó el rostro, no había dolor en sus facciones, solo curiosidad. Klaus supo que su pequeña edad no le permitía entender la complejidad de eso o tal vez sus emociones eran tan puras que no se desbordaban en dolor como lo harían si fuese más grande. Pero él solo asintió- Como el sol para que nazca la luna. –explicó la niña, aunque ella sabía que eso era un cuento y no la realidad. Pero era un buen ejemplo, uno manejable y agradable, se celebraba la vida en lugar de la muerte.

- Exacto. –la niña sonrió con emoción y abrazó el portarretratos un par de segundos y se lo devolvió al hombre. Este dudó un momento y no lo tomó- Puedes quedártelo, para que la veas. –ella negó y se lo entregó.

- Es tuyo. Tú escondiste la foto para verla tú. –le explicó, sonriendo- Es tu secreto, tu preciada foto. A mi dame otro. –pidió y en medio de su gran sonrisa, de su emoción, suaves lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro- Que bueno… mamá murió amándome… mamá… -se secó bruscamente uno de sus ojos- me ama… No viene porque murió, no porque nos odie ¿Verdad? –levantó el rostro, cubierto de lágrimas y Klaus sintió el temor sobrepasarlo. Gretel era muy realista, muy concreta y usualmente curiosa, ella entendía la diferencia entre fantasía y realidad, no solía perderse en ensoñaciones, le gustaban los cuentos pero sabían que no existían, no creyó nunca en princesas o hadas madrinas, siempre sintió que la gente llegaba a finales felices por lucha personal, esa había sido la educación que Klaus había dictado para su hija. Por eso, verla así, le decía que esa conclusión no la había sacado ella sola.

- ¿Quién te dijo que tu madre no venía por qué no te amaba? –preguntó, completamente serio, apretando sus puños, mirando a la niña llorar y aferrarse al portarretratos contra su pecho, acunándose a sí misma. Aunque pareciera cruel no abrazarla, en realidad el no hacerlo en ese momento era justo lo que ella quería. Gretel pataleaba cuando lloraba y alguien la tocaba, detestaba el contacto físico cuando se sentía débil o mal. La tristeza y la enfermedad la volvían arisca al extremo.

- Unos niños en el Kindergarten… -la niña respiró por su nariz de manera ruidosa. Klaus podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo la pequeña, conteniendo por tanto tiempo las ganas de llorar, por puro orgullo y derrumbándose sin remedio cuando la verdad salía a la luz- Ellos dijeron que no venía… porque nos odia… porque nuestra familia mató mucha gente. Ellos dijeron que mamá me odiaba por llevar sangre de asesinos. –la voz de la niña se volvió aguda y se lanzó al regazo de su padre, abrazándose al mismo. Lo cual lo sorprendió.

Esa… era la primera vez que Gretel tocaba alguien cuando estaba mal. Esa era la primera vez que buscaba consuelo y se aferraba a alguien. La pequeña niña de cabellera salvaje y fino cuerpo temblaba contra su padre con fuerza, mientras su voz solo permitía el sonido de pequeños quejidos de dolor absoluto, de un sentimiento demasiado grande. Un sentimiento que no debía permitirse a los niños sentir. Algo demasiado poderoso que parecía estar rompiendo a su pequeña niña. Y el hombre supo que debía estarla matando el dolor, torpemente acarició el cabello rubio y revuelto, mientras la niña lloraba con fuerza contra su regazo y gimoteaba, enterrando sus manos en la tela del pantalón de vestir de su padre y empapándolo de lágrimas.

- Pues ellos mintieron. –le dijo con seguridad y ella asintió, calmando su llanto- Tu madre te ama. –le repitió y la pequeña volvió a asentir- Tú sabes que yo nunca te mentiría. –Gretel volvió a asentir y asomó su mirada desde su escondite, su intensa mirada azulada se veía ligeramente nublada por unos momentos y se escondió otra vez, llorando en silencio- Irina te amó hasta el último segundo y tú lo sabes, lo sientes ¿Verdad? –la pequeña niña asintió pero no dijo nada.

Lentamente los minutos pasaron y la niña cayó dormida en su incómoda posición, Klaus la apartó y recostó, levantándose en silencio. Le había prometido a su amada que la apartaría del camino de la guerra, que sería una niña con seguridad y paz. Por eso sabía que Irina entendería su decisión. Para que Gretel estuviese segura debía sentirse segura. Y esos niños solo eran los primeros de muchos que oyeran el apellido familiar y recordaran las cámaras de gas, el llanto de bebes judíos, los jabones hechos con grasa de muertos, las gigantes fosas donde cadáveres se pudrían, la enormes hogueras, los inhumanos experimentos y la sangre.

El hombre cerró la puerta y antes de girarse se encontró con una de las niñeras de su hija, con quien había designado como la líder del grupo.

- Mañana, a primera hora, quiero sobre mi escritorio escuelas de defensa personal, de lucha libre, karate o lo que haya. Todos los lugares donde Gretel pueda iniciar su educación. –ordenó.

- Pero señor… -la mujer dudó un momento, mirando la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña- ella es muy pequeña… No creo que existan muchos lugares que la acepten a esa edad.

- Pues búsquelos. –dijo con voz firme y la mujer asintió, haciendo un saludo militar, se retiró por el pasillo. Klaus se apoyó ligeramente contra la pared del corredor. Para que su hija viviera segura y feliz, debía sentirse segura de sí misma, debía saber dominar y vencer a la gente que dijera que era un escorpión. Pues él podía jurar sobre la tumba de su amada esposa que su hija no era ningún escorpión, su naturaleza no era destructiva. Y Gretel tendría que demostrarlo toda su vida.

**Pre-prólogo: La chica americana**

Cuando le dijeron a Gretel que vendría su prima de Estados Unidos, pensó que vestiría un sombrero tejano, usaría ropa extremadamente ajustada y hablaría de lo difícil que era encontrar un taxi en la ciudad… ¿Qué? Gretel solo tenía ocho años y su prima Olga sería la primera estadounidense que vería de cerca. Aunque su padre le había dicho que no podía picarla con una barita y preguntarle si cargaba goma de mascar.

Así que simplemente esperó la llegada de la prima Olga en las gradas de la casa, se levantó emocionada cuando vio el jeep de su padre llegar y bajó las gradas casi saltando. Gretel se había puesto un vestido lila de tirantes dado que era verano, cuando la puerta se abrió salió una despampanante joven, su cabello perfectamente arreglado, con una boina verde, un chaleco cuadriculado del mismo color y una falda casi de colegiala. En realidad, parecía sacada de un colegio de señoritas.

- ¡Oh, tú debes ser mi primita, Gretel! –y hablaba perfecto alemán… La chica se lanzó sobre la niña abrazándola y comenzándola a besar- ¡Te pareces tanto a mi hermanita bebe! ¡Las dos tan adora…! –pero no llegó más lejos, Gretel la apartó de un empujón y le miró seriamente.

- Hey… -saludó y antes de escuchar más esa voz chillona y complaciente, le dio una patada en la canilla- ¡Rara! –gritó a todo pulmón, girando sobre sus talones y subiendo las escaleras ¡Qué estafa! ¡Su prima era una Barbie!

Klaus tuvo que contener las ganas de reír, luego le haría recitar el himno ruso mientras hacía sentadillas, no podía permitirle que golpeara a la familia. Bueno, por lo menos había sido su hija y no él quien había hecho el primer comentario. Irina debía estarse riendo de manera burlona al ver a la niña en ese momento.

**Pre-prólogo: Los humanos no son mascotas**

Después del chasco que se había llevado con Olga, el saber que su prima Helga venía solo le hizo prepararse mentalmente. Hasta había apostado con su padre que sería una niña vestida de rosado, con un angelical vestido y dulces modales ¿Otra temporada de aburrimiento total? A Olga no le gustaba nada violento y como buenos anfitriones terminaban haciendo el turismo más aburrido del mundo, el que Gretel titulaba: Mira y fotografía. Olga había fotografiado todo ¡Absolutamente todo! Si su hermana era igual, la tiraría por el retrete…

Gretel se cruzó de brazos, acurrucada en el asiento de atrás del automóvil, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, se distrajo mirando a las azafatas y pilotos que salían hasta que escuchó una voz que le hizo girarse.

- ¡Quítate hermana! ¡Estorbas! –una de las azafatas cayó al suelo por ¿Una niña de diez… once años? La chica tenía estilo y… ¡Llevaba un vestido rosa! ¡Con moño! Oh Dios… Gretel comenzó a reír con fuerza, sabía poco de inglés pero por lo menos lo suficiente para avanzar hacia la desconocida y plantearse a la frente, seguida por su padre- ¿Y tú que miras?

- Hola prima. –saludó la alemana, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Inmediatamente Helga se encogió en sí misma y luego sonrió de costado, su padre se hizo cargo de las presentaciones y fueron en el auto de regreso.

Helga hablaba más con su tío, por el problema de idioma, aunque este hacía de buen traductor para su hija y le explicaba lo que decía la pequeña rubia. Gretel estaba fascinada por la ruda niñita de adorable apariencia. En un momento el hombre se sorprendió y comenzó a reírse con fuerza, seguido de Helga, Gretel enmarcó una ceja y esperó la traducción.

- Dice que le encantaría molestar un par de tripulantes alemanes. –la chica observó a su prima estadounidense y levantó su pulgar, sonriendo, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su padre.

- ¿Nos la podemos quedar? –consultó, en un susurro, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez…

**Pre-prólogo: No todo es blanco y negro**

Gretel solo tenía doce años pero tenía en claro lo que le estaba ocurriendo. En realidad, no le ocurría nada, le había preguntado a la psicóloga del Grundschule y resultaba que era absolutamente normal. En realidad, la psicóloga se alegraba que lo primero que hiciese fuese consultar con alguien que supiera. Pero es que a Gretel le parecía normal hacer eso. Ella había notado que desde pequeña sentía un ligero cosquilleo cuando algunas niñas eran cariñosas con ella. Algunas niñas, no todas, usualmente no soportaba el contacto físico y de repente ¡Ahí estaba! No solo soportándolo, sino esperando que se repitiera. Pero la rubia no lo había analizado excesivamente. No hasta que a su vida llegó Alger Baum, su chofer personal y por quién había caído completamente enamorada. La peor parte es que no solo era eso, sino que el pasado comenzaba a tener sentido ¿Le habían gustado esas niñas en su época? Gretel no era como su prima, Helga se había enamorado desde corta edad ¡Entendía lo que era eso! Pero la alemana no, cuando había sido niña, se había dedicado a jugar a ser una gran aventurera y sus muñecos favoritos habían sido siempre animales que podían hablar. Pero la infancia se dejaba atrás, los juguetes se regalaban y los sueños de aventuras y descubrimientos se perdían. Pero Alger Baum, con su cabello castaño rojizo y largo, su aire bohemio y su enorme sonrisa le hacía alucinar, soñar con tocar su rostro, besarlo… lo que fuese. Pero ese descubrimiento traía nuevos ¿Le habían gustado esas niñas? ¿En verdad? Gretel miraba fijamente a otras chicas de su edad intentando descubrir si podía encontrarlas atractivas, pero al igual que con los chicos le resultaba nulo su interés. Le gustaba su chofer, eso lo tenía claro. Así que fue con la psicóloga de donde estudiaba y le explicó todo. Después de largas charlas y grandes conversaciones, la misma Gretel había dado con el clavo: era bisexual. Y al demonio si era eso posible o no. Ella lo era, se sentía y no jugaba roles masculinos o femeninos. Siempre era Gretel, lo había sido cuando su corazón se disparó a los cinco años y una niña a la que ayudó a rescatar su peluche la besó en la mejilla y había sido Gretel cuando vio a Alger y todo se volvió demasiado caluroso para manejarlo. La chica estaba más que fascinada, estaba emocionada. Luego vino la realidad ¿La bisexualidad era normal? La chica observó a su alrededor y por fin reparó en lo que era lo _normal_. Y como siempre que lo hacía se aburría. Nunca le había gustado el conformismo de la gente de su edad, las razones por las que hacían las cosas o les gustaba. Odiaba que la gente hiciera lo que hiciera porque _así se hacía_.

No fue hasta que la psicóloga le consultó el cómo se lo tomaría su padre, que reparó que… debía hablar con él. No le gustaría que lo descubriera por su cuenta. No recordaba a nadie en su familia que fuese gay o lesbiana. En realidad, se prefería no tocar ese tema, era como el racismo, no se tocaba porque abría viejas heridas del antiguas generaciones. Pero ella no quería ocultarse y en realidad la opinión de su padre era la más importante de todas.

Así que después de su entrenamiento de kung fu se dio una ducha y buscó a su padre en su oficina. El hombre estaba ocupado teniendo una confusa charla sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer la marina alemana con alguien que ella conocía bien, un general de la fuerza aérea. La rubia se deslizó al suelo, dejándose caer en el pasillo y miró al cuadro de su madre. Desde muy pequeña su casa se había llenado de cuadros pintados al óleo, al inicio habían sido fotografías pero cuando Gretel entró a un museo por primera vez y vio los grandes cuadros, quiso ver a su madre luciendo esos hermosos trajes europeos, los vestidos del siglos XVIII y los coquetos trajes británicos de croquet del siglo XIX, tan refinados. Y así su madre se volvió una figura constante en su casa. En ese cuadro estaba usando un vestido victoriano con una pomposa cola falsa, dándole la espalda y mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladeada. El cuadro era mayoritariamente gris, las calles inglesas estaban oscurecidas por la noche y las velas de las farolas iluminaban el escenario, pero el cabello rojizo de la mujer centellaba en una coleta ladeada, con las puntas rizadas y la mirada azul intensa. Aunque sabía que era solo un cuadro, a veces le hablaba y le contaba cosas. Si su madre estaba en el cielo, de seguro la oía y se reía por sus ocurrencias, si no existía el alma ni Dios, no le hacía daño desahogarse ¿No?

- ¿Gretel? –la joven levantó la mirada y observó a su padre en el lumbral de la puerta, ella alzó la mano en forma de saludo pero él la levantó- No te despediste del coronel…

- Perdón. –se encogió de hombros, percatándose de qué ya era tarde, el sujeto bajaba las gradas- Debo hablar contigo, padre.

- Por supuesto. –la escoltó dentro de la oficina y la dejó sentarse en la cómoda silla de cuero que estaba en la cabecera del escritorio de roble. La joven casi se recostó en la enorme silla y cruzó sus piernas, llevaba unos shorts cortos y una camiseta desgastada con lo que alguna vez fue el logo de un arcoíris- ¿Qué ocurre? –el hombre se apoyó contra el escritorio, mientras Gretel deslizaba su mirada por las armas que colgaban por todo lugar, rifles de caza, escopetas, espadas de esgrima, dagas de rituales. Toda una colección, el lugar más seguro de toda la casa.

- ¿He respondido a tus expectativas? –consultó la chica, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Me he comportado cómo esperabas?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pensaría que deseas pedirme algún permiso pero nunca has necesitado apelar a algo así para conseguirlo. –el hombre se cruzó de brazos- Si es sobre ir a Estados Unidos con tu prima, sabes que la respuesta es no. No la tratan con la debida atención y no voy a permitir que tú vayas a un ambiente tan poco digno para nuestra familia. –respondió tajante.

Gretel soltó una carcajada divertida. Después de la visita de su prima Helga, había querido ir con ella a Estados Unidos, sonaba fascinante y era el centro del mundo por el momento ¿No sería bueno aprovechar? Pero obviamente, las anécdotas de Helga sobre sus padres… daban mucho que desear y Gretel había escuchado a su padre mascullar sobre la posibilidad de llevarse a la niña con ellos y alejarla de ese ambiente _poco digno_.

- No padre, no he venido a pedirte nada. O tal vez si –se encogió de hombros- ¿Quién sabe? –admitió, con un ligero entusiasmo en su voz- Me encuentro en una encrucijada y como siempre, acudo a ti. Tus canas son sabiduría y tienes mucha. –comentó astutamente, logrando que el sujeto se relajara y desordenara su cabello como gesto afectivo. Eso era similar a un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente para otras familias.

- Anda, no insultes a tu padre. Que aún no es tarde para sentarte en mi regazo y darte un par de nalgadas, jovencita. –por supuesto bromeaba, nunca le había tocado un solo pelo. Bueno, en realidad, a lo máximo que había llegado fue a zarandearla en las ocasiones en que su vida había peligrado por su descuido. Pero eso era preocupación, no castigo.

- Te estás ablandando, padre. –advirtió la chica, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa- Entro a una etapa difícil ¿Recuerdas? La adolescente, me volveré rebelde y descontrolada. Mejor me envías a un internado. –el hombre soltó una carcajada despectiva y enmarcó su ceja, mirándole como si viera a un incrédulo.

- Yo sé cómo corregir la adolescencia. Eso es solo una enfermedad, mucho ejercicio y labor manual te recobrará el sentido común. –Gretel sonrió, pues en eso si le creía capaz, un mal movimiento y volvería a correr veinte veces alrededor de la casa bajo la lluvia. Eso le había enseñado a no levantarse de la mesa por caprichosa nunca más en toda su vida. Los brócolis eran mejor que la fría lluvia y el lodo en la boca al caer, eso definitivo.

- Tal vez esto no puedas corregirlo… si es qué piensas en hacerlo. –se sorprendió, mirando a su padre ¿Eso la volvía parte de una minoría discriminada? ¡Dios, no! Primero muerta que sentirse melancólica y única en el universo por ser incomprendida.

- Me estás preocupando, Gretel. –el hombre adquirió una completa seriedad, observando a su hija silenciosamente, indicándole así que hablase.

- Soy bisexual, padre. –le anunció, mirándolo fijamente.

- Oh… -Klaus sintió que alguien jaló de sus hilos internos y sus huesos desaparecieron en su interior. Todo perdió norte o sur y la espesura de su mente se nubló un momento ¿Su hija era lesbiana? No, bisexual, ella había dicho bisexual.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, padre?

- ¿Qué te gustan los hombres y las mujeres? –ella asintió, el hombre seguía observándole a través de la neblina- ¿No eres un poco joven para saber eso?

- ¿No debo saber yo eso? –preguntó ella de inmediato.

- Bien… -el viejo militar se separó de la mesa, en el fondo sentía el peso de la edad aunque físicamente no lo aparentaba, le costaba más levantarse y detestaba inclinarse porque eso significaba un ascenso dificultoso. Pero en ese momento sintió que los años habían pasado, su hija tenía doce años y no hablaba sobre cigüeñas, hablaba de orientación sexual- ¿Qué deseas de mí, Gretel?

- Saber si eso cambia nuestra relación, padre. –apuntó ella, levantándose- ¿Te molesta? ¿Te decepciona? ¿Ya no soy lo que esperabas? ¿Ya no respondo tus expectativas?

El hombre observó a la joven frente a él, aun la encontraba como una niña, pequeña, fina, suave, con su cabello apenas controlado por eternos minutos peinándose. Aun podía recordarla deambulando por esa oficina pidiéndole que le haga caballito. Su único capricho infantil, subirse a la espalda de su viejo padre y abrazarlo con fuerza como si pensara que así no se iría de viaje nunca más.

- Solo tengo una pregunta. –aceptó él, mirándola ahí, orgullosa, sin temer quién era, de dónde venía, lo que pensaba.

- Lánzala, padre. Solo hazlo.

- ¿Sigues siendo la Gretel que crie? –preguntó, mirando hacia el pasillo, hacia el cuadro de Irina, de la mujer que viajaba en el tiempo, de cuadro en cuadro, siempre eterna y joven. Ella se estaría riendo ahora, incrédula y casi con crueldad. El destino tenía maneras de jugarla, una descendiente de los grandes militares alemanes, una descendiente de la _sangre asesina de judíos_, siendo exactamente lo que antes hubiese sido considerado razón para las cámaras de gas.

- Lo sigo siendo, padre. –asintió, esperando la respuesta final.

- ¿Has tenido novias? –ella negó ligeramente- ¿Novios? –y Gretel casi se rio al notar la preocupación en la voz del hombre y mientras negaba notaba como este se calmaba- Entonces, cuando los tengas, novios o novias, no dudes en presentármelos y traerlos a casa. Si son importantes para ti, lo son para mí.

Gretel sonrió con orgullo y asintió con fuerza, apoyando su mano en la de su padre, como muestra de agradecimiento.

- ¿Me cargas en tu espalda, padre? Por el momento sigues siendo el único que puede hacerlo. –le dijo, divertida, bromeando con la intención de subirse a él.

- Deja estos viejos huesos en paz. –la apartó ligeramente y se levantó- Ven… -la guio fuera de la oficina, escaleras abajo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la base, a ver cuántos tripulantes en falta encontramos y los hacemos cargarte en su espalda. –ella soltó una carcajada y enganchó su brazo al de él- Y tú ¿Para qué creías que sirven, sino?

- Eres el demonio, padre. –aceptó ella, apoyándose contra él.

- El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. –le recordó el hombre, riendo con fuerza- Por suerte yo no soy viejo, pero si sabio, Gretel. No lo olvides. –y ella coreó su risa, imaginando las órdenes de su padre hacia los pobres jóvenes que lo encontraran.

**Pre-prólogo: Curiosidad**

Gretel jaló otra caja de herramientas y la trepó sobre la anterior, logrando crear una inestable pero útil escalera. La chica miró hacia los lados, acaba de cumplir trece años y muchas preguntas bailaban en su mente. Así que esa era una buena oportunidad para saciarlas. Helga estaba distraída practicando su alemán con una de las sirvientas, por lo que no tendría que darle explicaciones de sus acciones.

La chica subió las cajas y se asomó por la ventanilla alta de la bodega que tenía el baño de empleados con una ducha incluida. Iván, el hijo del jardinero, lo había acompañado para arreglar los arbustos más altos, lo hacía cada tres meses pero Gretel había descubierto que el chico, que le pasaba con un par de años, había cambiado en ese pequeño lapsus. Ahora era más grande, más fornido y su aroma había dejado de ser el de dulces y césped, ahora había un aroma diferente, mucho más masculino y curioso. Iván ya no se le acercaba como en el pasado, la había estado evadiendo… tal vez porque Gretel no le quitaba la mirada mientras trabajaba con el torso desnudo pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Nunca había visto un cambio tan radical. Tres meses atrás, Iván había sido un chico delgado, ahora estaba tonificado y tenía un poco de barba ¿Qué había pasado? Y la chica supo que era el mejor momento para curiosear. El agua de la ducha corría y nadie se enteraría.

Gretel se asomó por la ventanilla, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio a Iván completamente desnudo, tarareando una canción, mientras se enjabonaba ¡Oh! Así que todo eso cambiaba… Ella había visto al chico cuando tenía once años, por pura casualidad, completamente desnudo ¡Y el cambio posterior era enorme! Literalmente enorme. Todo él había cambiado y se había vuelto hasta algo peludo ¿Quién lo diría? Gretel se paró en la punta de sus pies y casi metió la cabeza por la ventana, intentando espiar, pero las cajas de las herramientas no sostuvieron demasiado tiempo y se cayeron hacia atrás precipitadamente, lanzando a la chica varios metros lejos, de espalda.

El sonido fue tal, que el agua se detuvo. Gretel intentó pararse pero había perdido el aire de sus pulmones y le dolía la espalda. Realmente estaba muerta, iba a ser muy obvio qué había estado haciendo.

- No puedo creer que lo estuvieras espiando… -susurró Helga, parada atrás de su prima, con los brazos cruzados, la chica abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida y sintió el calor en sus mejillas. La puerta de la bóveda se abrió y la chica se lanzó sobre la alemana, haciéndole una llave a su pierna- ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Gané!

Iván se asomó ligeramente, notando la escena del par de chicas luchando en el suelo, el joven suspiró ligeramente, secándose el cabello y las saludó, antes de meterse otra vez a la bodega y volver a la ducha para terminarse de bañar.

- Gracias… -susurró Gretel, sosteniendo su pierna herida.

- Estás loca… -le dijo Helga, sentándose junto a ella, la alemana miró el suelo un poco resentida y luego regresó a ver a su prima quien le sonrió- ¿Y qué viste? –Gretel sonrió animada y comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles.

**Pre-prólogo: Insufrible amor**

- …Oh Arnold, mi dulce ¡Dulce Arnold! Yo sé que esto es algo imposible ¡Lo sé! Pero te amo… Oh Arnold… ¡Te amo tanto!

Gretel se detuvo de golpe en el corredor y regresó a ver a la habitación de su prima ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Alguien estaba recitando en voz melosa… y en alemán?

- Lo sé, mi amado… lo sé… me estoy volviendo loca cada día que no puedo tenerte cerca. Y tú con el tiempo… cada vez más dulce, más noble, más adorable ¿Cómo no amarte? –oficialmente esa voz era de Helga… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Gretel notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y la movió ligeramente, para ver adentro y vio algo sorprendente… Helga estaba sosteniendo una cabeza ovalada con cabello de palmera hecha de goma de mascar… ¡Goma de mascar! La alemana sentía que se le iban a caer los ojos y se aferró a la puerta ¡Eso era un alíen y se había robado el cuerpo de su prima! ¡Esa era la única explicación!

- Mi insufrible amor… mi incompatible amor… tan difícil de conectarnos… ¡Tan anhelado ese momento! –Helga se giró y Gretel contuvo las ganas de gritar. No era una cabeza y no era de goma de mascar. Eso era todo un muñeco tamaño real de un chico ¿Era hecho de trapo? Estaba pintado y con ropa… Helga lo besó profundamente y lo abrazó contra ella y Gretel pudo jurar que sus manos estaban tocando lo que debía ser el trasero del muñeco… La alemana se apoyó más contra la puerta y trastabilló hacia adentro, cayendo de bruces.

Helga gritó. Gretel gritó. Ambas lo hicieron y luego se callaron repentinamente cuando la servidumbre comenzó a acercarse. La alemana midió con la mirada a su prima y luego pateó la puerta para cerrarla. Cuando alguien tocó, la alemana soltó una carcajada algo forzada.

- ¡Ocupadas!

- ¿Qué pasó, señorita? ¿Están bien? –preguntó la voz de la mujer.

- Absolutamente, solo estamos jugando videojuegos. –explicó desde adentro, sin apartar la mirada de su prima. Los pasos se alejaron- ¿Eso es Arnold…?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –Helga ocultó el muñeco, completamente roja- Es… basado en él.

- Oh… que bueno que no es el real… -susurró la chica, apoyando su mano sobre su pecho- ¿De qué está hecho?

- Arcilla… -susurró Helga, mirándose en el manicomio. Gretel se levantó y miró de cerca la cabeza del muñeco, estaba bien hecha, con colores vivos.

- Eres una verdadera artista… -admitió, deslizando sus manos por el cabello del muñeco- Algo loca… pero artísticamente hablando. –sonrió de costado y Helga respiró tranquila.

- No se lo cuentes a nadie…

- Nadie lo creería. –admitió la alemana, sentándose en la cama- Y bien… cuéntame ¿Cuándo comenzaste con este "Arnold-arte"?

Helga sonrió de lado, esa era una historia muy larga…

**Pre-prólogo: La primera vez**

Helga se cruzó de brazos, en lo que era la ironía de su vida, lo que una vez fue una enorme bodega ahora se había vuelto una casa para visitas. O mejor dicho, un lugar para pasar el rato con los amigos de su prima. Helga era la menor del grupo, con catorce años, el resto rondaba entre los quince a los dieciocho años. El grupo no era demasiado grande, si era sincera, apenas contaba ocho personas en total, con ella incluida. Además, todos ellos le agradaban, la amiga de su prima y los cinco chicos.

Gretel se dejó caer junto a ella en el sofá y le extendió un vaso de color caramelo, lo acercó a su olfato y sintió el aroma del licor de leche y el amaretto juntos.

- Eres una amargada, desgarbada. Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Justo cuando ves a alguien besarse… -señaló a la castaña frente a ellas- te pones arisca con todos.

- No me gusta ver besos ¿Si? No es para tanto. –Gretel le ronroneó al oído lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla brincar y apartarse, fastidiada- ¡Quieta!

- ¡Oh vamos! Solo déjame quitarte esa gorra… -pidió la alemana, gateando sobre el sofá hasta atrapar a su prima y retirándole la gorra, dejando libre el lazo rosa que sostenía sus coletas- ¿Ves? Mejor. Aunque yo mostraría algo más de piel, pero es tu decisión. –Gretel le llenaba el armario de ropa, pero Helga sabía cómo encontrar los pantalones más cómodos negros y de tela y las camisetas de manga larga rosadas que si bien se entallaban a su figura la cubrían de entero- Oh… me llaman… -ronroneó, separándose.

Helga se extrañó, pero repentinamente sintió un peso en el brazo del sillón, a su derecha, regresó a ver e hizo un ligero movimiento en forma de saludo, mientras bebía de su vaso.

Scott le sonrió de costado, él tenía la piel acanelada, de un tono propio de su etnia gitana rumana, sus pómulos pronunciados destacaban la delicadeza de su alargado rostro y mirada oscura. El joven tenía diecisiete años y el cabello negro caía hasta sobre sus hombros, en forma de melena, ligeramente más corto adelante, en mechones y atrás terminaba en punta. Lo que podría verse como una apariencia femenina le daba a él un aire fantasmagórico. El chico sonreía apenas y su rostro se veía siempre inamovible. Lo que lo hacía lucir peligroso era la manera en que llegaba siempre sin hacer ruido y solo sabías que estaba ahí porque ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo decía que Scott daba la sensación de ser capaz de encender el patio de tu casa y danzar algún ritual endemoniado en frente de tus padres… en la primera cita. Helga les creía, porque Scott se reía en silencio y cuando hablaba tenía un acento muy marcado con un siseo que solo tenía su pueblo.

- Hey… -susurró, ella se hizo a un lado y el chico se deslizó junto a ella, levantando su vaso con whisky lo chocó contra el femenino y bebió un poco más.

Helga se acomodó tranquilamente, mirando al resto bailar, su prima se había subido a la espalda de uno de sus amigos y entre ellos dos intentaban ganar en una lucha de fuerzas con otro par de ingenuos. Scott se acomodó de tal manera que podía observar a la rubia y dejó su vaso vacío en el suelo.

- Desde que te vi… -explicó, logrando la atención de la chica- Noté eso… -los dedos de Scott tocaron el entorno de Helga, como si hubiese algo a su alrededor- la bendición mágica de un pueblo antiguo. Tú eres una luz que atrae las polillas, Helga. –le explicó, bajando la mano- Una luz peligrosa.

La chica le observó con sorpresa, a su cabeza acudió la imagen de la gente de los ojos verdes susurrando algún cántico a su alrededor después de vencer a La Sombra ¿Se refería a eso Scott? Helga buscó la mirada del chico y lo notó aún más cerca, sonriendo de lado, de manera oscura.

- ¿Peligrosa? –pregunta ella, enmarcando una ceja, intentando apartarse pero él se encogió de hombros, ladeando el rostro.

- Tú estás enamorada de un chico muy lejos de aquí. –explicó el joven gitano y la tomó del mentón, acercándola a él- Por suerte, solo quiero quemarme con tu luz un momento... No le robaré nada a nadie… -juró, apretando sus labios a los femeninos.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Los labios de Scott sabían a canela y se movían ligeramente sobre ella. El cosquilleo en su nuca se intensificó cuando él deslizó sus dedos por la parte trasera de su cuello y se separó suavemente de su boca, pero sin intensión de ir muy lejos de ella.

- No creo que lo comprendas Helga Pataki. –le explicó él, usando su otra mano para tomar la mano de la chica, que estaba engarrotada a los costados de ella, la guio para que llegara a su rostro y la dejó ahí, permitiéndole sentir su cercanía- Tu explosiva personalidad, tu cuerpo, tu aura…. tus labios… eres una joven Diosa. –le explicó- Solo soy el primer valiente que ha tomado el riesgo y no muere en el intento…

- ¿Quién dice que… no vas a morir? –susurró ella, con la voz distante, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Dulces palabras, alabanzas, promesas y cálidas caricias. Todo eso dedicado a ella. A ella.

- Porque soy solo una polilla atraída a la luz ¿Es culpa de la tonta polilla acercarse a la peligrosa luz? No lo creo… No me culpes. –le advirtió, retomando el beso, pero haciéndolo de manera más profunda.

Helga se aferró a él esa vez, olvidó la música y sintió solo el beso cálido embriagarla. Ella, que había olvidado lo que era ser femenina, ser una niña. Ella, que era _un chico más_, estaba siendo besada por el famoso Scott, el que nunca, ninguna chica, presentaría a sus padres pero que igual lo deseaban. Scott, el chico más atractivo y misterioso, el gitano de mirada traviesa, se rendía contra ella y susurraba su nombre acorde profundizaba el beso ¿Quién era ella para negarse? Muy lejos estaba la época en que había esperanzas. Muy lejos estaba la niña que todo el mundo odiaba. Ahí, en ese lugar, era una Diosa, a la que un joven gitano le rendía pleitesía con sus labios y acariciaba suavemente con sus manos.

Gretel miró la imagen en silencio, deteniendo a sus amigos. Ella no había planeado eso, pero lo había visto venir. Helga debía entender lo atractiva que era, lo bella que siempre había sido y lo hermosa que se estaba volviendo. Scott estaba haciendo su magia y a cambio, se iluminaba de ese hechizo que él juraba, Helga tenía y lo volvía imprudente y loco. A Gretel no le importaba, lo único que quería era ver como su prima se volvía más segura. Allá donde estuviese ese tal Arnold, no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando Helga G. Pataki estuviese lista para él.

**Pre-epílogo: Libros**

- Esto es basura… -Ágata, la joven castaña, se lanzó sobre los cojines de la pequeña sala de estar, mientras apagaba el televisor y no concluía de ver la película que estaban viendo las tres chicas. Gretel enmarcó una ceja y dejó de lanzarle palomitas de maíz a su prima- ¿Lo ven? ¡Ni siquiera estaban viendo!

- Bueno… perdí el interés cuando el amigo gay de la protagonista era tod_a _una _lady_. –la alemana giró los ojos y se acomodó en el sillón- No todos los homosexuales son afeminados…

- Y la pareja principal… -Ágata deslizó sus dedos por su rostro con fastidio- ¿Cuándo _hicieron el amor_? –preguntó, exasperada.

- ¿Las caras que hacían? –Helga soltó una carcajada de burla- ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Parecía que adivinaba si lo que tocaba era gelatina fría o crema batida.

- Y el hombre se movía de la manera más monótona posible. Ni siquiera la tocó. –Ágata rodó para quedar boca arriba y señalar a Gretel- Créeme, si un hombre hiciera las cosas así, estarías tan seca que te dolería tanto cuando entrase que lo matarías. –la alemana soltó una carcajada y se deslizó al suelo, cerca de su amiga.

- ¿Saben lo que me contó Scott? –preguntó, con una sonrisa conspiratoria- A él le gusta más que la mujer tenga más iniciativa, que no pregunte y lo haga. –le explicó, las tres chicas se miraron por un segundo con seriedad y luego comenzaron a reírse con fuerza.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que debemos saber eso? –preguntó Helga, cruzándose de brazos- Hay tantas cosas que se supone que les gusta a los hombres y tantas posibilidades de quedar como prostitutas en el camino.

- A mí me gusta que los hombres tengan un fuerte aliento a mentas ¿Saben? –la castaña suspiró profundamente- Yo sé que es estúpido, pero mis mejores besos han sido con chicos que han comido un chicle antes o caramelos de menta. No solo es buen aliento, sino un aliento refrescante. –la chica se estremeció- Y que el beso sea suave.

- Nada baboso. –apuntó Gretel- No se deben desesperar, actúan como si nos fuéramos a alejar pero es ese tipo de besos los que hacen que ya no queramos nada. Los hombres deberían saber que a las mujeres les gusta que las agarren con firmeza y que los besos sean profundos, no bruscos desde el inicio. –negó.

- Repito ¿Y cómo van a saber eso? Ellos solo ven los besos de las porno y esos son pésimos –Helga rodó los ojos.

- Tienes razón… -la alemana meditó un momento- Pues hombres y mujeres necesitamos instructivos. –concluyó.

- ¿Qué? –Agata se sentó, curiosa.

- Instructivos, libros que expliquen desde el primer beso hasta el _arte_ de hacer el amor. Los puntos especiales de las mujeres, los secretos de los lugares en que nos gusta que nos toquen delicadamente y aquellas partes en donde necesitan el contacto más salvaje. Las mujeres también deben saber qué hacer y cómo hacer para ser inolvidables, ser las mejores y tener a los hombres rendidos a sus pies. –Gretel se levantó con decisión- Y no solo eso. No solo para las situaciones heterosexuales ¿Saben? Simplemente hay que saber cómo tratar un cuerpo masculino o uno femenino. Son diferentes.

- ¿Y quién va a escribir esos libros?

- Yo, por supuesto, desgarbada. –explicó- Tú serás buena escribiendo libros, pero yo escribiré una nueva filosofía de vida. –concluyó. Nunca hubiesen esperado las otras dos chicas que Gretel iba en serio. Muy en serio.

**Pre-prólogo: El malvado lobo.**

Primer día de clases en la preparatoria de ese pueblucho perdido de la mano de la humanidad… Pero no se quejaba, en realidad era agradable poder pasar después de clases con la desgarbada unas horas, distraerse después del trabajo con ella y picarle un poco la paciencia. En realidad, era agradable llegar a su departamento y escuchar la misma voz, día tras día, saludarla, saber que estaría a un mensaje o llamada de distancia. Algo de estabilidad era nuevo para ella y en especial de una persona que no parecía molesta o intimidada por su actitud.

- Señorita von… von… -la profesora de literatura releyó la lista- ¿Señorita Bismarck?

- es "von Bismarck" no tema ponerle fuerza a todas esas consonantes al final. –le aconsejó, si se pronunciaba en el etéreo inglés, hasta le daba vergüenza, sonaba como una herramienta de construcción…

- Bien, sígame. –la puerta del aula se abrió y Gretel entró atrás de la profesora, iba vestida con botines negros y pantalones de cuerina hasta la cintura, por debajo y sobre su torso llevaba un leotardo rojo de escote en ovalo y una chaqueta de cuero encima, cerrada hasta debajo de su nulo busto. Para tener quince años, la adolescencia parecía no haberle tocado. Por lo menos no era la más bajita del aula, como ocurría en Alemania. La chica se había recogido el cabello con un cintillo grueso negro, apartando su cabello rubio y dejando que este se levantara ligeramente como una melena hacia atrás- Bueno, alumnos del primer año de preparatoria, presenten atención. –la mujer dio un par de aplausos para llamar la atención del grupo que estaba disperso en charlas. Gretel se entretenía en escanearlos rápidamente, adolescentes con acné, chicas tomándose las manos de la emoción de verse "hace tanto tiempo", joyería llamativa y colorida, miradas de los varones entre si señalándola con el mentón como si ella no se fijara. Un curso normal, dividido en pequeños grupos pero aun así jerarquizado. No le costó localizar a la abeja reina y sus acólitas, las aspirantes a populares, los deportistas, los estudiosos, los artistas… los raros y los discriminados- Ha ingresado una extranjera y la preparatoria considera como parte del protocolo que se presente a sus compañeros. Recuerden ser amables con ella. –advirtió- Por favor… -invitó a la rubia.

Gretel avanzó un par de pasos, encarando al singular grupo y sonrió lentamente, muy despacio, en sus labios se fue formando una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno… -comenzó, sin ocultar su acento alemán, lo que sería una característica permanente en ella- Soy Gretel von Bismarck, vengo de Alemania… -notó un cuchicheo cerca de la abeja reina- Si, Gretel como Hänsel y Gretel, cuento Alemán. Y para el predecible chiste, sí, me gustan los dulces y no, Hänsel no está conmigo, se lo comió la bruja y yo me la comí a ella. –cortó, detestaba ser el eslabón más débil. El problema de ingresar a un nuevo grupo era que la clasificación inmediata te ponía con los discriminados hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Pero a Gretel no le gustaba jugar limpio y después de escuchar la risa de las chicas populares se dijo que, una vez más, no tenía interés de hacer amigas- Tengo quince años, mi padre es parte de la Marina Alemana, por lo que vivo simbólicamente sola, porque tengo tíos en la ciudad. –observó el techo por un momento, intentando recordar algo más- Practico kung fu, me gustan los videojuegos de terror. Detesto los deportes estadounidenses y no soporto oír a un estadounidense llamarse "americano". –puntualizó- Digo lo que pienso y soy mala para las hipocresías y conductas sociales reglamentarias. –se encogió de hombros y regresó a ver a la profesora- Y ya… ¿Escojo mi asiento o se me designa uno? –parpadeó un par de veces, notando como la mujer estaba sorprendida. Gretel no buscaba ser altanera, solo dejar las normas claras y evitarse las invitaciones al receso que no llevarían a ningún lado más que a incómodos silencios. Casi y les estaba haciendo un favor.

- Eh… -la profesora observó a todos lados y notó una mano alzada- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta, señor…?

- Wolfgang. –la alemana levantó la mirada al escuchar la traviesa voz que había evadido dar su apellido. Le sorprendió encontrarse con un fornido chico que destacaba entre los deportistas, su cuerpo estaba macizamente construido a pesar de la edad que tenían en común ambos. Gretel tuvo que admitir que el cabello revuelto y el rostro cuadrado eran interesantes, además de que su graciosa nariz respingada le daba un aire de niño travieso- ¿Siempre eres tan antipática? –preguntó, mirando con altanería a Gretel.

- Solo los lunes en la mañana. –respondió la chica, sin intimidarse, se apoyó ligeramente en la mesa de uno de los primeros asientos y ladeó el rostro- ¿Algún problema, grandote?

- Te crees muy especial ¿No? –el chico sonrió de costado, retándola y Gretel notó uno de sus caninos roto en la punta.

- Tanto como tú, chico deportista ¿Te tomaste tu batido de huevos crudos en la mañana o le metiste esos polvos hormonales a tu leche chocolatada? –preguntó ella, con burla en su voz. El curso soltó una pequeña risa, pero sorpresivamente fue Wolfgang quien se rio con más fuerza.

- ¡Basta! –la profesora se interpuso en el campo visual de Gretel y le observó seriamente molesta- Vaya y siéntese.

- Si, profesora. –avanzó entre las filas y se posicionó en una de las filas del costado, apoyada contra la pared, observó sobre su hombro y notó la mirada de Wolfgang sobre ella, Gretel le sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos.

Su primer día de clases no había estado mal ¿Su primer mes? Molesto en realidad, paulatinamente se le había ido acercando algunos chicos, atraídos más por el hecho de ser extranjera que por su personalidad, para invitarla a salir. Todos habían salido terriblemente mal librados de la bípeda lengua de la alemana pero lentamente se había vuelto un reto. En ese momento, Billy Craft, el vocalista de una banda que no llegaba más allá de su garaje, la tenía ligeramente acorralada contra un rincón. Ese era el problema de no tener amistad alguna. Las chicas le huían por su antipatía y los chicos la habían clasificado como objeto de casería o de terrible antipatía. Como fuera, le dejaba eso con los recesos sin alguien que la librara de acercamientos como el que había hecho Billy y su monólogo de cómo se había flechado de ella. Claro que Gretel consideraba que se había fechado del documento de identificación no estadounidense. Porque si era sincera, por mucha autoestima que tuviese, no era la mujer más atractiva del salón. El chico por fin terminó de hablar y esa fue la señal de perpetuar su reputación como _malvada rubia_.

- Mira Billy… ¿Por qué no vas con tu banda de garaje y escribes una nueva temática de canciones? No se… déjame ser tu musa… -le pidió, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho masculino- Una canción de decepción, de odio, de desilusión, de cómo la chica nueva te piso el corazón, danzó sobre él, lo escupió y luego lo prendió con gasolina para dárselo de comer a los perros ¿Qué dices? ¿Si? –el chico le observó con sorpresa- ¡Piérdete, Billy! –tuvo que ser más directa, el chico dio un ligero brinco en su lugar y salió casi corriendo en dirección contraria.

La alemana giró los ojos y siguió su camino hacia el coliseo, buscando el pequeño muro donde se sentaba a pasar el rato, sacó su celular para escribirle a Helga cuando repentinamente algo golpeó su espalda con fuerza.

Sin pensarlo su cuerpo se dejó caer hacia el suelo, acuclillándose y al sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas le lanzó una patada trasera. La voz de un chico conteniendo un grito a la par del golpe sordo de su cuerpo al caer al suelo le indicó que podía girarse, mientras se levantaba. Le sorprendió encontrar a Wolfgang en el suelo y un balón de fútbol americano cerca de ambos.

- Oh… -susurró, así que fue el balón lo que la golpeó…

- Si… "Oh…" –comentó el chico, rascándose la cabeza adolorido- ¿Rompiste el corazón de otro? –preguntó, mordaz, sentándose.

- Estoy rompiendo el record. –se arrodilló entre las piernas de él y sonrió de costado- ¿Y cuándo podré romper el tuyo? –preguntó, en un ligero ronroneo.

- ¿Insinúas que me gustas? Que soberbia, niña mimada. –respondió él, entrecerrando los ojos. Así era siempre, solo peleaban mordazmente, un par de conversaciones y nada más. Bueno, si Gretel era realista, en los trabajos en grupo, cuando ella quedaba sola, él la apuntaba como miembro y le designaba una tarea que implicara no relacionarse con nadie. Bien… si era extremadamente realista, el rubio la tenía con la piel erizada y la mente trabajando a mil por hora para encontrar razones de molestarlo.

- No… -respondió ella, rodando los ojos, extendió su dedo índice y rascó el mentón del chico, Gretel usaba esa táctica siempre, clavar su uña sobre la sensible piel masculina y buscar crear tal presión que el sujeto mostrara dolor. Le gustaba confundir a los hombres, más aun, le gustaba demostrarles que estaban en un callejón sin salida con ella. Pero Wolfgang era de acero, no alejaba su mirada, no se intimidaba ni interpretaba de ninguna manera las manos de la chica- Te estoy insinuando que tú me gustas a mí, grandote. –le explicó, levantándose.

Gretel disfrutó por unos segundos la sorprendida cara de Wolfgang, él nunca se molestaba por sus peligrosos juegos y no se tomaba en serio sus discusiones. El chico era fuerte, tenía suficiente resistencia para soportarla y estaba para comérselo. La chica sonrió de costado y se retiró hacia su lugar favorito, era mejor dejar que esa idea echara raíces en Wolfgang antes de volver a atacar. Aunque se estaba impacientando.

**Pre-Prólogo: Esperanza de la humanidad**

Gretel sonrió al sentarse descuidadamente en su nuevo puesto. Economía II, su nueva clase, había logrado avanzar igualmente en matemática, lo cual indicaba que estaba haciendo algo bien en su vida. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y notó que estaban hablando de ella algunas personas. Al parecer la referencia de _malvada rubia_ había llegado relativamente lejos. Pero era algo sin importancia. La chica sacó su cuaderno y se preparó para la clase, cuando sintió alguien tapándole la luz artificial. La alemana levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico muy alto mirándola, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, ligeramente oscuro y grandes ojos grises. El joven le sonreía tenuemente y se sentó atrás de ella, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

- Me llamo Will. –se presentó, extendiendo su mano a ella. Gretel observó el gesto y reparó en los grandes dedos del chico y en el pequeño callo que tenía en el doblez de su pulgar, tenía los dedos ligeramente ásperos, eran de alguien que gustaba trabajar con sus manos. La chica notó que algunas compañeras se acercaban al entrar y desviaban sus rutas para saludar al pelirrojo, quien les devolvía el gesto amablemente- ¿Me dirás tu nombre? –ella parpadeó un par de veces y volvió su atención escrupulosa a las manos del chico, sin intención de ocultar la obviedad de su gesto.

- Gretel y tú… debes ser un deportista. –susurró, con su atención fija en las manos del chico y luego levantó la mirada- ¿Por qué me hablas?

- Lo siento ¿No debería? –preguntó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. La alemana contuvo las ganas de olisquear el ambiente ¿Era un santurrón? ¿Un popular y aburrido santurrón?

- Mira, si pretendes intentar algo conmigo para lograr llegar a mi cama, te aviso desde ya que no estoy interesada. –soltó, esa era su trampa de santurrones y aburridos, si el chico se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba o temblaba de alguna manera, su prueba daría positivo.

Pero Will solo soltó una carcajada y Gretel se percató de la manera en como no solo se reía con su rostro, todo su cuerpo se relajaba y su pecho se sacudía libremente y lanzaba su rostro hacia atrás.

- No aspiro tan alto. –le explicó, inclinándose en dirección de la chica- Pensaba que podíamos ser amigos. –se encogió de hombros, analizando las facciones de la chica.

- ¿Amigos? –la alemana enmarcó una ceja y observó a su alrededor- ¿Estamos en el pre-escolar? Mira, chico, te ves agradable pero estoy segura que no quieres estar con alguien como yo.

- Todo lo contrario, en realidad quiero pasar el tiempo contigo. Tú eres la única persona interesante que he conocido en todos estos años. Eres auténtica, estoy seguro que podemos ser amigos. –le aseguró, sin un gramo de cinismo o sarcasmo en su voz. Gretel le observó con sorpresa pero el profesor ingresó al aula, con su voz poderosa- Solo piénsalo, al final de clases tengo prácticas de béisbol, pero podemos vernos después o puedes quedarte. –le susurró al oído, mientras ella sonreía ligeramente, con la vista hacia el frente- Piénsalo.

- Will… tenemos una cita. –aceptó, mirándolo sobre el hombro, con una sincera sonrisa. Will, deportista, beisbolista ¿Amigo? Curioso, muy curioso. No perdería nada.

**Capítulo IX: Bienvenidas**

Le sorprendió que el enfermero fuese tan fuerte. Aunque tenía que admitir que por la altura y su afición a los deportes, era casi concluyente que no fuese un escuálido. Ni siquiera visualmente lucía como tal. Pero Gretel estaba tan acostumbrada a tener el control sobre él que le resultó casi hilarante contra su propia personal el descubrir que a cierto punto del recorrido hacia los baños, lo tenía que estar jalando con las dos manos, dándole la espalda a su trayectoria y plantando sus pies, uno a uno en el suelo, logrando avanzar lentamente.

- ¡Muévete! –ordenó, analizando la posibilidad de noquearlo y arrastrarlo el resto del camino.

- No entiendo tu propósito de llevarme al baño ¡Y de mujeres! –exigió él, pero cuando llegaron a la pequeña construcción donde estaban puestos los baños/cambiadores fuera del coliseo, el chico tuvo que admitir que por lo menos la alemana tuvo la decencia de no hacerlo pasar mayor vergüenza en un lugar lleno de personas. La alemana levantó la mirada y sonrió de costado, de manera muy enigmática, se detuvo repentinamente, a pesar de la cercanía en la que se encontraba de su objetivo.

- Necesito hablar contigo en privado. Helga esta noqueada temporalmente –le recordó, haber logrado ese beso hacia su prima había sido parte de su frío plan… y de molestarla- y no interferirá. Así que… -lo tomó de la muñeca y jaló con fuerza hasta que lo metió dentro del baño, lo siguió y cerró la puerta con seguro a sus espaldas.

- ¡Gretel! –exigió el chico, comenzó a dar instintivos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó contra los lavamanos, aferrándose a los mismos. La chica simplemente lo miró, con la misma pasividad que lo haría una leona que ya ha descansado de una buena casería y sonrió de costado, mirando la ropa que su prima había escogido para ella.

- ¿Sabes por qué terminé con Wolfgang? –preguntó ella, metiéndose en uno de los cubículos y cerrando la puerta atrás de ella, resignada absolutamente a la tendencia de contarle ese tipo de cosas al santurrón de su cuñado. Arnold se relajó visiblemente y observó el piso, intentando concentrarse en la conversación y no en cuantas normas del reglamento estudiantil estaba rompiendo en ese preciso momento.

- No… supongo que él se comportó como un completo idiota en algún momento. –le escuchó reírse desde el cubículo y vio como de debajo de la puerta salían disparadas las sandalias que había estado usando.

- No. Él era un buen novio. Me seguía bien el ritmo, no era delicado con sus emociones pero las tenía y sabía cuándo expresarlas. Tal vez no fuese bueno con las palabras, pero había algo en su mirada que me hacía entender qué estaba sintiendo en cada momento. Él me amó, aunque de eso ahora solo quede resentimiento y deseo. Los cuales son mala combinación. –por un momento su voz se ahogó atrás de la tela y Arnold supo que se estaba quitando el vestido- Al parecer, a Wolfgang le gustó Helga por años. –Arnold casi perdió el equilibrio cuando escuchó eso y no se percató hasta que el vestido cayó sobre su cabeza, nublándole la vista- ¿Me oíste? A Wolfgang…

- Si te oí. –cortó él, con exceso de seriedad en sus palabras, se retiró el vestido de encima y lo dobló apresuradamente- ¿Te lo dijo acaso?

- No… sus amigos, estaban ebrios y no sabían lo que decían. Creo que ni Wolfgang pudo darse cuenta. La razón por la que yo le gustaba, la razón por la que hubo química desde el inicio fue porque lucía como Helga, porque fui un excelente reemplazo, un premio de consuelo. –la chica soltó una carcajada algo amarga y el chico se contrajo en sí mismo, sin saber cómo expresar la empatía que sentía por ella- Me dolió el orgullo. Él terminó enamorándose de mí pero mi orgullo no me permitió continuar con esa relación. Las bases de la misma eran falsas y sentía que en cualquier momento él se decepcionaría de qué no fuese Helga. –la chica abrió el cubículo y salió con su acostumbrado atuendo- ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto? –preguntó, observándole con seriedad, pero en ese momento Arnold solo podía ver una delicada joven, más pequeña que él, mucho más suave y que temblaba por alguna emoción del pasado- Porque si cometes un error así, si golpeas el orgullo de Helga… tal vez ocurra lo mismo. Y no importará cuanto ella te ame, su orgullo puede hacerle cometer decisiones que no sabrás solucionarlas. –Gretel guardó la ropa prestada en su maleta y sacó un libro encuadernado color rojo y se lo extendió- Pero me agradas, enfermero. La haces feliz, la has cuidado bien y has sido valiente. Así que me agradas. Por eso, creo que es hora de darte esto.

El chico tomó el libro entre sus manos, de un considerable peso y lo abrió, descubriendo una perfilada letra a mano que marcaba el título antes de una larga corriente de palabras que saludaba al propietario del libro con cordialidad.

- ¿Qué es…?

- Algunos lo llaman el Libro Rojo, otros el Cuaderno Rojo. –explicó ella, avanzando a los espejos y comenzando a peinarse, sin observar al chico- Me gusta pensar que es un libro que se dedica a filosofar sobre la verdadera vida, pero la mayoría lo considera un manual. –la chica regresó la mirada a él y sonrió de forma felina- Es un libro que te explica cómo tratar y amar al cuerpo femenino. Es un libro que te puede guiar en el peligroso recorrido de conquistar el cuerpo de una mujer, porque su mente puede llegar a ser más fácil. Pero un pobre amante, a veces es la razón de que grandes amores terminen. –puntualizó.

Arnold tenía la boca abierta, sorprendido y miró el libro como si le quemara las manos, Gretel sonrió de costado y se puso su cintillo.

- Lo escribí yo ¡Pero! –cortó, notando como el chico parecía estar a punto de soltar el encuadernado- No es información personal. Solo es información obtenida después de preguntas íntimas, grandes debates y análisis sobre situaciones. Es un libro que indica, a hombres y mujeres, como tratar el cuerpo femenino. Lejos de la absurda idea de que la diferencia de un órgano genital cambia por completo el acercamiento. –la chica rodó los ojos pero notó que su cuñado estaba silencioso. Y si bien era un chico de pocas palabras, él estaba completamente anonadado y no parecía replicar por el curioso regalo- Te lo estoy prestando. –advirtió.

- ¿Gretel? –la chica detuvo su camino a la salida, resignada a tener que esperar que el rubio reaccionara- Gracias. –la alemana se sorprendió al descubrir una enorme sonrisa en los labios de su cuñado, en la manera en que cerraba sus ojos y su nariz se arrugaba. La sonrisa de un niño, pensó ella, antes de salir, con un gesto más amigable en sus facciones y sin burlarse del descubrimiento.

**Nota de autora: **Después de recopilar todos estos pedidos relacionados me dispuse a hacer los drabbles. Pero luego me dije ¿Voy a publicar estas pocas hojas? Y pensé que tal vez les gustaría que estuviesen recopilados en un solo capítulo. Realmente busqué que fuesen cosas de Helga y Gretel, pero resulta que me pidieron mucho de la alemana aquí presente.

Una aclaración pequeña que no podía hacer en la historia o mejor dicho: No sabía cómo. El rostro de Irina, la forma del mismo, es como el de Stella, ese tipo de ovalado.

¿Saben? Tengo un par de compañeros de psicología que me agradan bastante y cometí el error de preguntarles "¿Qué opinan de la bisexualidad?" porque, en psicología teórica es un enorme tema de debate. Y comenzaron a decirme que la persona se ponía en posturas masculinas y luego femeninas, dependiendo su pareja. Porque… ustedes saben (espero que se note el sarcasmo) solo en postura masculina te gusta una mujer y solo en postura femenina un hombre o la pareja masculina debe ser femenina para que el hombre siga siendo masculino. Ellos usaban estos términos "masculino" y "femenino" como si me dijeran "activo" y "pasivo". Pero no se lo tomen a mal, ellos solo lo estaban sobre-analizando, intentando partir de una idea heterosexual y darle una función así. Lamentablemente vivimos aun en ciertas penumbras. Toda esta pregunta vino por Gretel. Aunque comienzo a sospechar que ellos creen que soy bisexual (típico error de principiantes de mente limitada) porque asumen que no puedo preguntar por pura curiosidad. En todo caso ¡Tal vez estén leyendo esto! Porque se les ha dado por analizarme y creen que mis historias dejan ver cosas de mí. Porque eso dijo Freud que hacen los artistas, todo se proyecta en el arte, pero proyecciones personales. Claro que luego lo arreglan y dicen que proyectan "cosas que conocen". Me pregunto ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que tomo cosas de mi entorno? ¿Ya habrán visto donde están ellos en esta historia?

Mis pequeños teóricos, no puedes evitar amarlos, como amas un hámster que si no cuidas puede morirse porque olvida detenerse de correr en su pequeña rueda y tomar un respiro.

Estoy muy agradecida por sus regalos. Algunos se habrán dado cuenta, otros tal vez no, pero he tenido la fortuna de que grandes dibujantes, maravillosas personas hayan hecho unos dibujos inspirados, basados o pensados en "Cómame señor lobo", la mayoría están en deviantart. Simplemente me siento honrada y nerviosa por tan lindo gesto. Y por eso espero estar respondiendo a sus expectativas y no estarles fallando.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. La lógica no precede

**La lógica no precede**

**Capítulo III: Helena de Troya**

Helga comenzó a cortar las salchichas de manera delicada, mientras Pookie revolvía la gran cacerola que contenía los frijoles negros y la carne mechada. Mientras seguía las instrucciones de la anciana, la chica luchaba por recordar los pasos del platillo, pero lamentablemente Pookie no usaba medidas estándares, ni siquiera ponía los ingredientes a partir de tazas o cucharadas, todo era con "pizcas" y "poco pero no tan poco". Todo era medidas inexactas y de alguna manera los platillos le salían perfectos. Eso ya era sabiduría de la cocina, imposible de copiar, simplemente se podía aprender por experiencia. Y en eso estaba Helga.

- Hoy nuestra curandera llegará tarde, pero hay que dejarle sus provisiones. –explicó la anciana, señalándola con el cucharón de revolver.

- Por supuesto, lo suficiente para que el espíritu resista pero no tanto como para que el cuerpo se duerma. –recordó Helga, anotando mentalmente que una vez más Stella tenía ronda en el hospital, a veces pensaba que la madre de Arnold se sobre-exigía- Cassandra tiene una reunión con algunos nobles y tampoco vendrá a la hora de la comida. –anunció, a Gretel le gustaba comer con todos por lo menos una vez por día y usualmente ella nunca alcanzaba al desayuno, así que, cuando volvía del trabajo se disponía a sentarse en la mesa con la familia de Arnold. Lamentablemente había llamado a avisar que tendría una reunión con una importante empresa y Big Bob se la llevaría con él.

Helga tuvo que admitir que quisieran o no, ambas chicas habían agarrado una predilección por la atención que recibían de la familia de Arnold. Ambas estaban desacostumbradas al calor familiar, por lo menos a ese tipo de calor familiar protector y relajado, sin gruñidos, desinterés o excesivas exigencias. No debían ser las mejores para llamar la atención, para recibir un reconocimiento, el amor parecía fluir por simplemente… existir.

- Realmente una lástima. –la anciana se detuvo por un momento y luego sonrió de costado- Tengo algo que enseñarte pero es sumamente confidencial, recluta. –Helga se congeló un momento, Pookie podía cambiar de época y de vínculos fácilmente, pero a ella le tocaba sacar el cartucho de la antigua Troya para poner el de la resistencia militar.

- ¿Confidencial, generala? –preguntó, dejando el cuchillo y acercándose a la mujer, esta asintió y salió marchando de la cocina. Pues había que seguirla, obviamente… obviamente.

- Esta información es de mi antigua misión y le servirá en su misión actual, recluta. –Helga asintió, intrigada, notando que iban a la sala y del aparador sacaba un álbum de fotografías y se sentaba cómodamente ahí. Helga se acercó y observó por sobre su hombro una fotografía antigua, pero había sido tomada fuera de la casa de huéspedes.

- Son ustedes… -susurró sorprendida, Helga identificó rápidamente a los niños que una vez fueron los abuelos de Arnold, ambos parecían discutir directamente, uno frente al otro y Pookie parecía tener las de ganar- ¿Ustedes no se llevaban bien? –preguntó sorprendida. La anciana contuvo una risa y le fue enseñando fotografía a fotografía las maldades que ella le hacía, la manera en que lo dejaba en el ridículo. Helga se preguntó quién había tomado esas fotos pero prefirió no preguntar, si Pookie decía que tenía la habilidad de desdoblarse o viajar en el tiempo le hubiese terminado creyendo. Mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo impresionante era encontrarse con que al parecer la táctica de acosar y exasperar no la había inventado ella.

- Son masoquistas… -murmuró más para sí, divertida ¿Cómo había logrado Pookie pasar de eso a la relación de toda la vida que llevaba con su pareja?

- Nunca te rindas. –le dijo la anciana, cerrando el álbum- Nunca lo hagas. –le repitió.

- No lo haré… -susurró la chica, parándose cuando notó que Pookie guardaba el álbum- Pero ¿Por qué me lo enseña…?

- Para que no dudes. –le explicó la mujer, volviendo a la cocina.

A la par en que Helga iba caminando atrás de la mujer notó como la puerta de entrada se abría y una manada de animales entraba enredándose con sus pies, Abner caminaba a paso lento por su avanzada edad y en medio del camino se detuvo, cansado de seguirle el ritmo a los hijos y nietos de sus amigos originales.

Aunque eso no lo notó Helga, ella sintió como los animales se enredaban entre sus pies y se movían tan rápidamente que el norte se extravió un momento y tropezó con la cola de uno de los gatos, este, de venganza, la empujó con todo su cuerpo y simplemente la rubia se percató como su cuerpo perdía equilibrio y caía a un costado. Por puro instinto se cubrió el rostro pero nunca tocó el suelo, chocó directamente contra el cuerpo de Arnold y lo empujó más por costumbre, lográndose parar.

- No seas tan atrevido, zopenco. –gruñó, fulminando con la mirada al gato manchado que la había hecho caer, pero este solo se limpió los bigotes con su pata y siguió su camino- Solo porque nos tropezamos constantemente no significa que puedas andarme agarrando sin mi permiso. –respondió ella, levantando su mentón pero notó la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del chico y como este se encogía de hombros.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga ¿Esta lista la cena? –consultó, pasando junto a ella.

Por un momento la chica se sintió en un ligero paraíso personal, todo eso había sonado tan de una pareja que vivía juntos… su corazón latió con fuerza pero tuvo que agarrarse de su cordura antes de irse de viaje a la locura.

- Casi… -murmuró ella en cambio, entrando a la cocina, mientras veía a abuela y nieto abrazarse afectivamente. Helga sonrió de costado ¿Así sería ella? Pasar de una brabucona a una dedicada y excéntrica abuela ¿Ese era su destino?

- ¿Helena…? –preguntó la anciana.

- Amo mi vida. –respondió en cambio la chica, estirando sus brazos con pereza y avanzando a la cocina- ¿Qué más falta para el festín? –preguntó con recuperado humor, sorprendiendo a Arnold. Pero es que él no sabía, por supuesto, que el viento soplaba a favor de Helga.

**Post-Epílogo: Entrenamiento**

Helga levantó la mano en manera de advertencia y Arnold se detuvo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. La chica fue a su habitación sin decir nada ¿Cómo era posible? ¡No podía ser! Helga se observó y se quitó rápidamente los holgados pantalones y se puso unos cómodos shorts que se amarraban a su cintura, lanzó por el suelo la playera que llevaba y en su lugar se puso un top rosado que cubría únicamente su torso hasta por sobre su ombligo, apretando sus pechos. Bien, más aerodinámica… Helga se quitó los zapatos y medias, se ajustó la coleta alta y volvió con Arnold, quien le observó con sorpresa.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó el chico pero en lugar de alguna respuesta, la rubia se lanzó sobre su novio y buscó darle una patada en el costado pero este la bloqueó delicadamente y deslizó su mano por el tobillo femenino hasta atraparla en esa posición- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Había olvidado que tu abuela te enseñó karate! –gritó frustrada, jalando su pierna con brusquedad para liberarse. En lugar de eso, cerró sus puños y lanzó su brazo hacia la quijada del rubio pero este solo movió su cuerpo- ¡Maldita sea!

- Estas furiosa y desconcentrada. –volvió a esquivar una patada de la chica- Ahora hasta un niño te podría ganar. –le advirtió.

- ¡Un niño me está ganando! –se quejó y dio un par de saltos hacia atrás. Ella había aprendido desde niña a pelear más a la manera burda y sin estilo, puramente salvaje y a la defensiva. Pero cuando había llegado con Gretel y el tío Klaus, ambos le habían comenzado a entrenar, la primera en elementos muy básicos del kung fu y el segundo de manera entregada en maneras militares. Pero eso parecía importar poco y nada en ese preciso segundo. Arnold solo bloqueaba y esquivaba, ella estaba completamente agotada ¿Y él? Fresco como una lechuga. El muy maldito…

- Creo que es puramente suerte. –explicó él.

Pero Helga se lanzó directamente el suelo, sentándose sobre sus talones y fulminó con la mirada el suelo. Arnold bajó la guardia y se acercó a su novia, preocupado… Pero esa fue su perdición. En el momento en que se acercó, ella lo tomó de las rodillas con sus manos y lo jaló al suelo. En un movimiento ella estaba sobre su cuerpo y agarrándolo de las muñecas.

- Helga G. Pataki siempre gana.

- Eso fue trampa… -se quejó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nunca dije que Helga G. Pataki ganara de manera legal. –admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Post-Epílogo: Noticias**

Helga se dejó caer en el sillón de la oficina de su padre, siempre que entraba ahí, aunque eran contadas ocasiones, se daba cuenta de la influencia que Gretel había tenido en la construcción de aquel piso. La vista hacia todo el local y bodegas de los localizadores era casi como sentirse Dios, las paredes y piso de madera mantenían el lugar cálido y el cuero en los muebles volvía el ambiente sofisticado. Arnold se sentó junto a ella, mirando el celular que tenía en sus manos, era una de las muestras de algunas marcas poco conocidas y asiáticas. En un inicio Gretel había dicho que era mejor apelar a las fuertes marcas pero después de descubrir que otras marcas menos famosas eran también buenas, había decidido traerlas también.

- …y podemos hacer reparaciones y tener piezas de los celulares. Un pequeño taller con gente capacitada, seríamos los únicos en la ciudad… ¡Demonios! Seríamos los únicos en kilómetros a la redonda. –la alemana estaba parada con vista al ventanal, dándoles las espaldas. En realidad, ni siquiera reparaba mucho en ellos más allá de la opinión sobre el producto. Helga había preferido un Nokia para revisarlo, le gustaba que esos aparatos fueran técnicamente indestructibles. Gretel seguía hablando sobre la importancia de introducir los derechos de venta y agrandar el negocio, comenzar en ciudades como donde estaban, aquellas perdidas de la mano de la humanidad pero igualmente pobladas y luego ir por las importantes. Casi parecía hablar de una invasión y no del mercado. Pero Helga dejó de escuchar en algún momento y se quedó mirando la oficina, había un ligero aroma a cigarrillo en el ambiente pero se disfrazaba bien tras el perfumado ambiente de cuero y madera.

Helga observó a Arnold, quien si seguía la conversación con su cordial interés, aunque posiblemente no le encontrara la importancia que Gretel si veía.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios…? –la alemana se apoyó contra el ventanal- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Chloe? –masculló furiosa, conteniendo las ganas de golpear el cristal para llamar la atención de la chica.

- ¿Sigue trabajando aquí? –preguntó Arnold, sorprendido.

- Sí, hay que ser profesionales. Aunque se muere del susto cada vez que me ve. –admitió Gretel, sin darle mucha importancia- Voy a bajar, luego vuelvo, sigan mirando los celulares. –les ordenó, saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

- Entonces... –comenzó el chico- Ya no solo eres la princesa de los localizadores, sino también de los celulares. –bromeó, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Helga.

- Cállate cabeza de balón. –se levantó, con su mentón en alto y caminó hacia el cristal- En el futuro lo único que tendré de este lugar será acciones. –se sorprendió cuando unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y el aroma de Arnold la rodeó- ¿Qué haces…? –susurró, mirando alarmada hacia afuera.

- No pueden vernos desde aquí. –le recordó el chico, besando su hombro descubierto por la playera sin mangas que llevaba ese día- Y no hago nada malo, solo te digo que no es tan malo ser una princesa. –le murmuró al oído antes de besar su cuello de manera lenta.

Helga contuvo un suspiro y se apoyó del todo contra él, maldiciendo el día en que Arnold se había percatado de lo delicada que era su piel en esa zona, su rostro se apoyó en el hombro masculino y el aire se volvió pesado en su interior. Una de las manos de Arnold subió por su torso hasta cerrarse en la parte superior de su cuello y mentón, sosteniéndola en la posición en la que se encontraban y así tener libre acceso a su fina piel, embriagándose del perfume de la chica y deslizando sus dientes lo suficientemente delicado para no dejarle ninguna marca.

- ¡Suéltala! –el bramido los separó a los dos de un salto y regresaron a ver a la puerta que no habían escuchado. Ahí estaba el señor Pataki, completamente rojo de la ira y acercándose a ellos como si fuese un huracán.

- ¡Papá! –por puro instinto la chica se puso frente a su novio, protegiéndolo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Esta es mi oficina, Helga! –oh… genial, de las pocas veces que recordaba su nombre ¿Debía ser ese un momento una de ellas? Genial…- ¿Qué te hacía este… este… mamarracho? –la chica tuvo ganas de reírse ¿Ese era el mejor insulto que se le ocurría a su padre?

- Señor Pataki, yo….

- ¡Tú te callas! Estoy hablando con mi hija. –exigió el hombre, pasando de Arnold por completo y clavando su mirada sobre la de Helga- ¡Responde!

- Es mi novio, Bob. Mi no-vi-o. –le dijo completamente seria y se cruzó de brazos, levantando su mentón- Hacíamos lo que los novios hacen.

- ¿Qué? –el hombre trastabilló por un momento, como si las palabras de su hija fueran golpes mortales- ¡Solo eres una niña!

- ¡Tengo dieciséis años, Bob! –le recordó, perdiendo la paciencia- Seré todo menos una niña.

- Helga… -Arnold avanzó a la chica y tomó su mano para infundirle tranquilidad, la rubia se relajó al contacto inmediato y acortó la distancia entre ambos, estando en ese momento hombro con hombro.

- ¡Pues empaca tus cosas señorita! ¡Vuelves a casa! –ordenó el hombre, dejándolos a los dos completamente pálidos- ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejarte vivir en la misma casa que esto? –y por "esto" señaló de manera despectiva a Arnold.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no eres mi dueño! –gritó ella a todo pulmón, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. Él no iba a alejarla de Arnold, él no iba a volverla a meter en esa casa llena desorden donde nadie se acordaba de ella. Él no tenía derecho de apartarla de la vida que había construido esos meses.

- ¡Soy tu padre! –le recordó- Y harás lo que yo te diga. –juró, avanzando a ella con intención de tomarla de la mano, pero Arnold se adelantó y la puso a sus espaldas, enfrentándose al hombre- ¡Quítate o sino…! –pero una mano agarró la de Bob, el hombre regresó a ver, encontrándose con una mirada azulada e imponente observándole. Por un momento pudo jurar que Helga se había movido a su lado en un parpadeo pero la ilusión se perdió cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven que lo interrumpió.

- Una llamada, tío Bob. –dijo Gretel, de manera cordial.

- Puede esperar… -masculló el hombre, pero la alemana cerró más su agarre en la muñeca de él- No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras…

- Ellos seguirán siendo novios, con o sin tu consentimiento. –respondió rápidamente Gretel- Esta llamada es de China con un contrato de doce millones de dólares, creo que puedes priorizar las cosas. –le recordó, relajando su postura- ¿Verdad, _tío Bob_?

El hombre por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, observó a la pareja que no daban el brazo a torcer y luego a su sobrina, quien, en su relajada postura, lo estaba desafiando.

- Dame eso. –masculló furioso, tomando el teléfono y apartándose de ellos para enfrascarse en su conversación.

Tanto Helga como Arnold se relajaron y Gretel les guio fuera de la oficina, cerrando a sus espaldas para que Bob no los escuchara.

- Váyanse a casa, yo lo calmaré. –prometió la alemana.

- Creo que debería quedarme. –aseguró Arnold, completamente serio- Y hacer las cosas como se deben hacer.

- Él te matará si te quedas. –Helga cerró su mano en la muñeca del chico- Hay que hacerle caso a Gretel.

- En otra vida fui un hada madrina, señor lobito. Así que déjalo a mi magia: La persuasión. Yo lo calmaré. –la alemana apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su prima- Te puedo jurar que no nos iremos de la casa de huéspedes.

- Lo sé. –Helga sonrió de costado y comenzó a bajar las gradas, llevando consigo a Arnold.

- ¿Ella estará bien? –por algún motivo el chico sentía que abandonaba a un importante miembro del equipo a su perdición.

- Solo Gretel podría sobrevivir a la furia de Big Bob. –le aseguró Helga- Tú solo relájate…. –aunque se lo estaba diciendo más a ella misma que a él.

**Post-Epílogo: Noticias II**

Después del tremendo fiasco que había sido el que la familia Pataki se enterara, contando con el apoyo de Miriam y con Olga intentando tener una "conversación de niñas", tanto Helga como Arnold decidieron que sería bueno hacer formal el asunto. Will le aconsejó al rubio comenzar con el tío de Helga, dado que ella le daba una seria importancia a la opinión del almirante. Y así lo habían hecho, con una video-llamada, Helga y Gretel esperaron a que el almirante terminara de dar un par de órdenes y les prestara atención.

"_¿Y bien? No es la hora ni el día en que acordamos nuestra siguiente reunión" _les recordó el hombre, quitándose el gorro de la marina _"¿Ocurrió algo allá?" _preguntó, enmarcando una ceja, con completa seriedad. El Almirante, como era mejor conocido en el grupo de adolescentes, siempre lucía imponente, su mirada gris parecía atravesar más allá de la realidad. Arnold y Lila estaban apartados del campo de la cámara y aun así se sentían observados.

- Nada… -Gretel se encogió de hombros, se había comprometido con Helga para aminorar el asunto y presentar a Lila también a su padre. Pero por supuesto, Gretel se veía completamente relajada y eso a Arnold le frustraba ¿No era su padre? Ella debería estar más estresada y tensa que Helga, quien apenas se movía.

"_Veo que sigues usando el prendedor_" el hombre tenía un fuerte acento en su perfecto inglés, pero aun así su mirada se relajó al notar la calavera de plata y onix cerrándose sobre el lazo rosado y sosteniendo la cabellera rubia.

- Ni que fuera a botarlo, tío Klaus. –se defendió la chica, pero sonreía un poco más tranquila.

"_Bien… estoy esperando que me digan ustedes dos qué ocurre._" el hombre se cruzó de brazos, observando de una a la otra "_¿Algo les hicieron? ¿Necesitan que llame a Greenert? Él solucionará lo que sea hasta que llegue"_ el hombre amenazó con levantarse de la mesa, cerrar la laptop y por ende cancelar la llamada.

- ¡No! –gritaron las dos chicas, levantando sus manos, deteniendo la mano del hombre.

- No es necesario llamar al jefe de la armada de Estados Unidos. –respondió rápidamente Helga.

Arnold sintió que el alma se le congelaba ¿Por qué venía a su mente un misil submarino disparándole?

- Bueno, tal vez sí. –se encogió de hombros Gretel- No sé cómo te vayas a poner. –comentó con burla la alemana.

"_Bien, sumaré diez rondas más alrededor de la casa para cuando vuelvas, Gretel_" respondió con seriedad el hombre, logrando que la chica borrara la sonrisa de su boca "_Eso suman…_"

- ¡Cincuenta y ocho vueltas! ¡Tú me quieres matar ni menos llegue a casa! –se quejó la chica, apretando sus labios completamente frustrada, logrando que Helga soltara una carcajada.

"_Es la única manera de quitarte la rebeldía adolescente_" cortó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros "_¿Y bien? Si siguen demorando asumiré que debo invadir Estados Unidos y rescatarlas a ustedes dos_" y todos en la habitación, aun aquellos que no miraban al hombre, sospecharon que lo decía en serio.

- Te queremos presentar a dos personas, almirante. –dijo Gretel, mucho más seria y le dio un codazo a Helga- Nuestras parejas.

- Si… viene navidad y si no te informamos de estas cosas te pones insoportable con los castigos, tío. –completo la otra chica.

Arnold se preguntó si el hombre también castigaba a Helga haciéndola correr por el terreno y cosas así.

"_¿Dos personas?_" las chicas asintieron y el hombre se inclinó seriamente hacia la pantalla, clavando su mirada sobre ellas "_¿Sus parejas?_" volvieron a asentir "_¿Tanto revuelvo por eso? ¡Pues déjenme verlos!"_ ordenó y las chicas asintieron, levantándose de sus lugares de manera rápida y eficiente.

Cada una le hizo una señal a su pareja y les indicaron que tomaran sus lugares. Arnold enmarcó una ceja ¿Así de simple? ¿Sin introducciones? ¿Nada?

- Apúrate, cabeza de balón. –le urgió Helga- Mi tío no tiene demasiado tiempo…

El chico casi tropezó y cayó sentado junto a Lila. Estaban usando como mesa de conferencias el mesón de la cocina así que los bancos altos no eran precisamente cómodos. El almirante les observó seriamente y Lila sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse rápidamente pero mantuvo una cordial sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Nombre, edad y con quién están relacionados_" ordenó el hombre.

- Lila Sawyer, quince años y soy la novia de Gretel. –al final su voz se volvió un murmullo, mirando el suelo fijamente, como si este pudiese ayudarla de alguna manera.

- Arnold Shortman, quince años, soy el novio de Helga… -explicó el chico, completamente tenso aunque sus manos, lejos de la vista del almirante, se retorcían entre sí rápidamente ¿En qué se había metido? Eso era peor que ser atrapado por Big Bob.

"_Ambos son menores a ellas…_" ninguno de los dos supo si eso era bueno o malo "_¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?_" preguntó el hombre, mirando de un lado a otro.

- Yo se algo de teatro, estoy inscrita en una academia de ballet, tomo los fines de semana un curso de ópera, soy parte del periódico escolar y… -miró hacia el techo un momento, intentando recordar otra cosa que supiera hacer, pero nada vino a su mente, observó hacia Gretel y esta hizo el gesto de imitar el sonido de una vaca y Lila sonrió, regresando a ver al hombre- viví en una granja toda mi infancia, así que se escoger semillas, ordeñar vacas y eso. –concluyó. Pero el hombre solo asintió en silencio, aunque pareció considerar importante la última parte que había dicho la pelirroja. El almirante observó a Arnold, esperando que hablara.

- Yo… soy parte del equipo de básquet… -repentinamente no sabía qué más decir, no era tan multifacético e increíble como Lila. En realidad él solo estaba en el equipo de básquet…- Soy voluntario en un orfanato… -no sabía que habilidad era esa ¿La capacidad de despertarse a las seis de la mañana en domingo? Bueno, debía ser eso considerado una habilidad mundialmente reconocida- Se karate. –notó la pequeña sonrisa en los serios labios del almirante. Y así Arnold se dio cuenta, el hombre esperaba algo relacionado con las cosas que él, su hija y sobrina compartían. Pero Arnold estaba de manos atadas, todo lo que tenían en común era eso. Excepto… El chico sonrió con seguridad- Se permanecer en completo silencio mientras Helga escribe sus historias, estoy pendiente de que coma cuando está en un momento de inspiración y olvida la hora y el día, he aprendido a curar heridas, desde hinchazones hasta cortes para atenderla. –por un momento se quedó en silencio pero al final simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros- En realidad, hablo por parte de Lila y de mí cuando digo que nuestra más fuerte habilidad es adaptarnos y persistir. –la pelirroja sonrió suavemente y asintió, mirando a Arnold con orgullo antes de observar al hombre una vez más.

Klaus se mantuvo en silencio, analizando las facciones de ambos. Y le fue inevitable notar el cabello rojizo de Lila, la manera en que estaba tan bien cuidado le recordó a su difunta esposa, Irina, que a pesar de su gran esfuerzo por pertenecer a la fuerza aérea Rusa como una de las mejores, seguía manteniendo cosas tan femeninas como el cuidado de su cabellera. Aunque en realidad, tanto Lila como Irina no se parecían, eran dos tonos diferentes, sus rostros, facciones y hasta manera de mirar eran completamente diferentes. Pero no pudo evitar percatarse en como Gretel encontraba personas pelirrojas en su vida.

- ¿Las aman? –ambos respondieron afirmativamente, con seguridad y el hombre hizo un gesto para que se retiraran de su vista.

Arnold se levantó ligeramente confundido pero Helga parecía mucho más tranquila y le observaba con tranquilidad. Así que no debieron salir las cosas tan mal.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Gretel, cruzándose de brazos- Lindos ¿No?

"_Algo… tranquilos_" comentó descuidadamente el hombre, rascándose su mentón, tenía una ligera barba cubriendo su rostro, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de afeitarse esa mañana "_No serán un problema para ustedes ¿Verdad?_" preguntó, adquiriendo una vez más la seriedad en su rostro.

- No nos van a convertir en gente común y conformista, si es lo que te preocupa. –respondió rápidamente Gretel y luego sonrió de costado- Ellos… -la chica regresó a ver a Arnold y Lila, ambos lucían completamente sonrojados y perdidos- están bien.

- Y vale la pena luchar por ellos. –explicó Helga, por alguna razón el hombre sonrió con mucha más tranquilidad.

"_Dile a ese chico que tenga mucho cuidado contigo. No tiene idea de la suerte que tiene_" la aludida se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendida por las palabras de su tío.

- ¿Y yo qué? –preguntó ligeramente molesta Gretel.

"_Trata bien a esa chica. Las artistas son gente delicada de espíritu pero fuertes en convicción. Así que trátala bien_" la alemana giró los ojos ante las palabras de su padre, logrando que Helga se riera "_Bien, debo irme, tengo una reunión con el presidente. La próxima vez hagan estos avisos en el horario establecido_" y la llamada se canceló.

Para mucha gente debía resultar sorprendente la dinámica de esos tres, para Arnold le daba mucho sentido a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lila solo avanzó y abrazó por atrás a Gretel, preguntando si lo había hecho bien, ganándose las burlas de Helga. Mientras tanto él, simplemente se apoyó junto a su novia.

- Por suerte no dijo nada que no supiera ya. –él se inclinó hacia la chica y la tomó del mentón- Tengo mucho cuidado con lo que se refiere a ti. –Helga se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mano del chico de un golpe.

- No seas meloso, zopenco. –masculló, metiéndose a su habitación, logrando que Arnold soltara una carcajada y la siguiera. Lamentablemente la época en que las maneras toscas y apodos de Helga lo asustaban ya había pasado, ahora era más un juego para él.

**Post-Epílogo: Noticias III**

La parte fácil era comunicarle sobre su relación a la familia de Arnold. Ellos eran comprensivos, afectivos y simplemente parecía que ya lo sabían, solo fingían que nada ocurría o simplemente pensaban que estaban en el tiempo de prueba, antes de hacerlo oficial. Como fuera, eso era más sencillo.

Arnold reunió a sus abuelos y padres en la pequeña sala donde alguna vez su abuelo le leyó el diario de su padre. Su abuela se sentó en su cómoda mecedora y el resto se acomodaron en los sillones. Arnold y Helga quedaron parados frente a ellos, observándoles fijamente, aunque por las sonrisas que intercambiaban era obvio que ellos ya sabían.

- ¿Y bien…? –preguntó Stella, inclinándose hacia adelante- ¿Algo que nos tenga que decir, chicos? –preguntó casualmente. Sí, definitivamente ellos ya sabían.

- Bueno… -Arnold observó a un lado y al otro, finalmente se resignó y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Helga, atrayéndola a él. Casi se ríe a carcajadas cuando notó que ella estuvo a punto de darle un codazo pero se contuvo a tiempo. Por supuesto, ella debía comportarse en frente de su familia. Afortunado él- Como creo que ya saben…

- …obviamente saben… -masculló la chica.

- …Helga y yo somos pareja. –sonrisas socarronas se formaron en los labios de la familia.

Pero solemnemente se detuvieron cuando Pookie levantó su mano para acallarlos, como una reina a su corte. Eso era raro, pero Phil parecía guardar una sonrisa misteriosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –consultó la anciana, enmarcando una ceja.

- Desde el… veintiocho de septiembre. –admitió Helga, enderezándose.

Pero cualquier idea que se pudieron hacer de cómo reaccionaría la familia había sido completamente errónea. Stella y Miles lucían decepcionados mientras Phil y Pookie chocaban sus puños sutilmente. Lo peor fue ver a los padres de Arnold pasar dinero a los abuelos, mientras ellos contaban las ganancias.

- Esperen, esperen… ¿Quién se declaró a quién? –preguntó apresuradamente Stella, señalando a sus suegros con su dedo índice para advertirles que no guardaran el dinero.

Tanto Arnold como Helga se observaron entre sí, extrañados y… sorprendidos.

- Yo… -la chica levantó su mano y Stella soltó un grito de júbilo, levantándose para reclamar su dinero.

- Pero yo le pedí ser novios. –teóricamente y esas palabras detuvieron el baile de Miles y Stella de la victoria.

Los cuatro adultos se congelaron en su lugar, mirándose entre sí de hito a hito, calculando: ¿Quién había ganado, entonces?

- Nosotros. –dijeron las dos parejas señalándose- ¡Claro que no! ¡Fuimos nosotros!

Se sumergieron en una pequeña discusión y tanto Helga como Arnold se percataron que ya eran irrelevantes para ellos.

- ¿Quién lo diría? –susurró Arnold, llevándose a la chica con él- Apostaron sobre nosotros…

- Me pregunto si puedo estar en la siguiente apuesta. –masculló la chica, mirando con malicia hacia el lugar donde se habían quedado los adultos.

- Oh, por supuesto. –Arnold la tomó de los hombros y la atrapó contra la pared del corredor, mientras sonreía de costado. Lo bueno de avisar a su familia es que no sería tan vergonzoso que los atraparan así- Te puedo asegurar que la siguiente es ¿Cuántos hijos y cuándo los vamos a tenerlos?

El rostro de la chica perdió completamente color y su boca casi se desencajó por la sorpresa. Arnold no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada burlona y separarse de ella, mientras corría hacia su habitación para refugiarse de la furia rosada… cuando esta reaccionara.

- ¡Esta me la pagas, cabeza de balón! –alcanzó a escuchar a la par que él entraba en su altillo y se lanzaba en su cama, sonriendo de costado.

- Oh… pero valió la pena. –susurró el chico.

**Nota de Autora: **_"You're insecure… don't know what for. You turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you" _Me pasaron esta canción y tuvo el efecto contrario al que se esperaba: No deja de hacerme pensar en algo para escribir.

En todo caso ¿Qué tal? ¿Están listos? Tres capítulos más en este extra y comenzaré oficialmente con la continuación de "Cómame señor lobo" ¿Qué les parece?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
